Seasons of Change
by zsp
Summary: Post-Season 6. Sequel to "Uncharted Waters" & "The Second Chance." A series of inter-twined events significantly change the lives of the Ellinghams, the Steels, Al, Morwenna, and even Edith Montgomery, bringing back difficult memories, challenging relationships, and reshaping their conceptions of family. (In progress-reviews very welcome)
1. Chapter 1

**Seasons of Change**

_**Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures, not me. I am not making any money off of this story and in no way intend to detract from the wonderful work of the talented cast, crew, producers, directors, and others who make the show what it is.**_

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

_WARNING: This story contains frequent flashbacks and flashforwards, including multiple people reflecting on the same event at different times and places. This has been known to produce intense mind-bending and confusion, even frustration in the minds of several readers. It may help to understand that Season 6 takes place in Summer 2013. The prequel of this story, "Uncharted Waters" takes place in September 2013. Most of the events in the story take place in 2014 or 2016._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**September 2016, VanDusen Botanical Gardens, Vancouver, Canada**

Edith Montgomery felt a knot in her stomach.

'Strange that,' she thought to herself. She'd conducted and watched intricate surgeries, been through two strenuous divorces, addressed rooms full of highly critical colleagues, and seen patients come within inches of death-and die for that matter. But rarely did she feel such moments of nervousness or anxiety, as she did now.

She simply didn't allow herself that option.

Not these days.

A soft, chilly breeze swept through. Small pieces of light danced about on the path in front of her as the tree branches bounced and swayed.

Emotional.

That's what she was becoming.

Perhaps she was wearing down, now that she was getting on in years. After all, hadn't something similar happened to Ellingham?

The man had been a great surgeon, a consummate professional with few equals in the medical field, until one day he simply couldn't stomach it any longer. He'd been reduced to a lowly GP in a miserable little backwater, where he'd 'fallen' (Edith thought the term quite appropriate for his impulsive behavior) for some hot-tempered local girl who he'd managed to get pregnant.

"We should be to the pavilion soon, Dr. Montgomery," the short balding man next to her said in his distinctive Kentish accent.

Edith nodded primly.

"Are you alright Doctor? A bit nervous perhaps?"

She stiffened.

"Me? Nervous?"

"Of course not, Dr. Montgomery." The man nodded his head, acting as if his previous statement had been the most preposterous suggestion in the world. Edith took some small, sadistic pleasure in making the man squirm a little.

"Mr. Hemming," she said, more to herself than to her companion, "I didn't fly half way around the world for my own health. I decided to do this thing, and I'm determined to see it through."

As she spoke, she saw something, or rather someone, moving amongst the willows on the far side of the lily pond they were passing.

Edith stopped in her tracks. She'd seen a few pictures, a Facebook profile pic.  
But nothing prepared her for the stunning young woman she saw before her.

The sun's rays beautifully caught her long red hair as it draped over her shoulders. The girl was thin, but not excessively so. She was in her mid-20's, but her dressy blouse and skirt and her stately poise gave her an air of maturity that made her seem older.

As Edith watched the young woman drift slowly, almost sadly across the grass on the other side of the pond, her mind drifted to the bizarre series of events that had led to this fateful moment.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I should have more soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.  
**

* * *

_****__****__**NOTE: I have labeled the month & year for every chapter to make the timing less confusing, as I realize the whole "2 years earlier," etc. format was confusing. Labels such as "The Next Day" or "Two Years Earlier" are meant to reflect how far forward or back in time we are since the last chapter. Flashbacks, sometimes with multiple people in different locations flashing back, are quite frequent in this story.**_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**March 2014 (Two Years Earlier), Port Wenn Surgery  
**  
Louisa precariously balanced the tray on her hand while trying to edge the door open as silently as possible. She was just starting to wonder if this was really worth it when the door yielded way and there before her was Martin, flopped out on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

She couldn't help but grin.

She set the tray down on a side table and kneeling on the bed, gently roused her husband. His brow furrowed and he opened his eyes. There was a slight look of fear mixed with irritation at this sudden disturbance, but this quickly faded when he saw his wife. "Hello Louisa," he said, his features growing more pleasant.

"Good morning Martin."

"This is a nice surprise."

Louisa glanced over at the breakfast she had prepared.

"I thought we could have breakfast in bed, she whispered, grinning. "Just the two of us."

"Actually...I meant you," Martin corrected softly. "But the breakfast...that's great too...even better."

Louisa was pretty sure Martin was complimenting her, but was a bit muddled as to what precisely he was trying to say.

"Martin, why would I be a...surprise?" she asked, a hint of umor in her voice. We've been married for over a year now. And before that we lived together."

It's...it's just a dream I had..."

Louisa frowned. "You're not having those horrid nightmares about...you know...your childhood again, are you?" she asked cautiously. Martin had been much more communicative the past few months since they'd begun marriage counseling. Martin tried not to be rude, and Louisa tried not to get offended if he was. They laughed (a relatively novel response for Martin) more often. They told each other how they felt and what they struggled with. More and more they stopped and pointed out if the way something was said was hurtful.

But still she knew Martin's childhood, like her own, was a delicate topic.

"No, actually I was back in Southeast Asia..."

"_Southeast Asi-?"_

"You've used Aunt Ruth's tea, again, I see...or smell rather," he said nervously. His tone quickly sent Louisa the message that Southeast Asia would have to wait for another time.

"Yes," Louisa said. "Not much left, I'm afraid."

Martin nodded appreciatively.

"Lots of memories brought back by that smell," Martin stated, his voice gentle and his eyes soft with affection.

Louisa suddenly felt her heart rate pick up. She sat down next to Martin on the bed.

"Yes," she said gently, stroking the hair next to his right ear. Martin suddenly felt incredibly warm. He stroked Louisa's cheek, provoking a small smile from his wife.

They'd come so far from the dysfunctional couple they had been a few months ago. They still had their moments, and arguments flared up now and again, but these were fewer and less dramatic. Martin had learned to parce his words, to drop the occasional compliment or buy her the odd bouquet, to pretend not to notice when she munched on a chocolate digestive after a stressful day at work.

Louisa had picked up on the fact that Martin's increasingly infrequent and less blunt spontaneous medical "diagnoses" were in fact his way of showing "concern for her welfare."

She'd learned that with Martin she often simply had to be patient-she couldn't force or nag him into changing (usually it only hardened his stubborn resolve), and he often needed time to work things out. Most of all they had learned how to communicate.

They embraced and kissed. Louisa was just getting lost in the moment when suddenly Martin stopped.

"Room-temperature eggs are an ideal breeding ground for salmonella," he said softly. His eyes teased her, though Louisa suspected he was only half-joking.

She stiffened up, a smile on her face.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we, Doctor?"

Martin rose to go get the tray.

"No" Louisa insisted. "This is a _special_ occasion, and _I_ will be doing the honors. She set up the tray holder, and carefully placed the tray on it.

Martin studied his wife.

He still wasn't sure how much he bought into this religious stuff, but when he looked at his beautiful wife, he had to believe there was Something particularly special at work.

Louisa noticed his expression as she poured their tea and arranged the 'soldiers' and spoons. Martin seemed to have a disappointing lack of curiosity as to why this was a special occasion, but as he was obviously preoccupied with admiring her, she could forgive him that.

Finished with her task, she carefully slipped back under the covers. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I have a special announcement to make," she said, flirtatiously.

"Oh?" Martin said, totally clueless as to what it might be. He was still a bit groggy, and frankly, Louisa thought alot of things were 'special.' He remembered her profound disappointment when he'd worked on his clock on their 'Two Week Anniversary.'

Louisa took her time cracking the top of her egg, dipping a piece of bread in it, and putting it to her mouth, all the while shooting flirtatious looks at Martin.

"Mhmm" she said, her mouth full.

Martin couldn't help but smile. She looked absolutely ridiculous. Clearly this something a little out of the ordinary.

The new gym was well on its way to completion. Perhaps she'd received a special grant. Or perhaps the start of the life-saving program at the brand-new community center.

Louisa smiled broadly. Martin didn't have even an inkling. It was written all over his face.

"Martin," she said beaming, "I'm..."

There was a loud knock on the door downstairs.

"Good heavens! " Martin said, startled.

"Can't we ignore that?" Louisa said. "Just once?"

Martin looked prepared to comply with her request, when there was another, louder knock. He could recognize the voices of Al and Morwenna, shouting loudly.

From James room came a low whining, quickly escalating into a full-throated cry.

Louisa rolled her eyes.

"I'll get..."

"The door," Martin growled

"James," Louisa said matter-of-factly.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have!**

* * *

_****__**NOTE: I have labeled the month & year for every chapter to make the timing less confusing, as I realize the whole "2 years earlier," etc. format was confusing. Labels such as "The Next Day" or "Two Years Earlier" are meant to reflect how far forward or back in time we are since the last chapter. Flashbacks, sometimes with multiple people in different locations flashing back, are quite frequent in this story.**_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 3**

**May 2016 (Two Years Later)**

"How's that book of your's coming Louisa?" Bert Large said loudly, intruding on Louisa's thoughts.

Louisa sat up straight, and brushed back a stray hair. She'd completely zoned out.

She furrowed her brow. Lately that had been happening quite often. She suddenly noticed Bert's expectant face

"Oh...umm...I'm almost done with it," she said quietly. She quickly looked around to get her bearings. They were in one of the rooms at the school. Around her in a circle, sitting in childrens' desks were Bert, Ruth, and that parent with the kid with cerebral palsy...what was her name, again?

"Well, it's about time, I should think," he teased.

Louisa nodded her head wearily. Now she realized where she was. The School Governors' meeting.

"These things can take years," Ruth said consolingly. Clearly something wasn't well with Louisa. She seemed so uncharacteristically weary, as if she was carrying some enormous weight.

"Well, let's hope this 'un doesn't take that long. I've already spent two years on it," Louisa joked half-heartedly.

"Oh, never you mind us," Bert said. "We was just kidding." He glared a bit at Ruth. She always had something to say didn't she?

"Dorothy...," Bert began.

Aha! That was her name!

"...saying how proud we were of our own little native author, here in Port Wenn. Haven't seen anything like it since Daphne du Maurier herself."

Louisa blushed. 'You know that's not quite true Bert. Ruth has published several books..."

"Nonsense, Louisa. There was only two," Ruth insisted. "Bert's quite right..."

She briefly glanced at Bert, who's eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"You should very proud of yourself."

Louisa smiled appreciatively at Ruth as she glanced down at her watch.

"Well, speaking of time, I can't imagine where Martin is," she said exasperatedly.

Ruth frowned. From what she understood, rows were a frequent part of any marriage, but Martin and Louisa seemed to be having a disproportionate amount of them over the past two weeks.

When three Ellinghams had been selected by local voters in the first school governors' election in Portwenn in recent history, some had worried that the family would have disproportionate monopoly on power at the school. Now some were beginning to complain that their frequent spats over petty issues was actually holding things up.

"I'm sure he's just got some patient..." Dorothy suddenly squeaked out sympathetically.

"Oh, it's _always_ a _patient_ innit?" Louisa snapped. Her slammed her hand down on the table. "He _promised_ he'd be here...!" She wavered upon seeing the shocked expressions of her fellow board members.

"Sorry," she apologized. She looked down at her desktop. "It's been a bit of a rough time recently."

* * *

Martin chugged down the hill breathlessly. He was 11 minutes late.

Mrs. Tishell had decided to make a last minute consultation and despite her best efforts to put her off, her persistence and the seriousness of her complaint had forced his hand.

No doubt Louisa would give him an earful about his tardiness upon his arrival.

But if he hadn't stopped, yet again, to make sure the chemist had the right balance of medications, his wife would be cross with him as well.

These days, it seemed nothing he did made Louisa happy.

'Not since...'

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of youthful hellos from Morwenna and Al. The pair were walking hand in hand, smiling at each other. Their eyes seemed to sparkle as Al gave her a small peck on the lips.

'_They_ look happy,' Martin thought as he finally reached the schoolyard. His face creased into an inkling of a grin. It seemed only yesterday Al had paid him a visit to the Surgery with an unusually bold request.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have!**

* * *

_****__**NOTE: I have labeled the month & year for every chapter to make the timing less confusing, as I realize the whole "2 years earlier," etc. format was confusing. Labels such as "The Next Day" or "Two Years Earlier" are meant to reflect how far forward or back in time we are since the last chapter. Flashbacks, sometimes with multiple people in different locations flashing back (i.e. Louisa & Edith in Chapter 2), are quite frequent in this story.**_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter**** 4**_

**March 2014 (2 years earlier)**

"_Research is still ongoing into the exact strain of Ebola virus causing the current outbreak in Guinea_."

There was a knock on the examination door.

"_Early reports_ _from WHO and SMF veterans familiar with the deadly epidemic in t__he current Democratic Republic of Congo in 1995 say the current epidemic has similarities..."_

Al's muffled voice interrupted the newsreader.

"Doc is there someone in there with you?"

Martin scowled. "No, it's just a news report on my laptop."

Al opened the door and peeked inside.

"Surgery's closed," Martin said, continuing to watch the report. "How'd you get in here, anyway?"

"You know...kitchen door..." Martin's scowl grew. "Everyone knows that door's unlocked."

"I suppose it's too much to ask they also know what the word '_privacy_' means."

Al had hoped the Doc would be in an agreeable mood today-why he'd thought that was a likely possibility now eluded him.

"What are you watching there, Doc?" he said, trying to butter him up.

Martin's eyebrows raised.

Someone actually wanted to _learn_ something for once. He always had had a special respect for conscientious, sensible, laidback Al. He'd gone out of his way to provide a job for 'fixing' the practice computer, and somewhat bemusedly tolerated the young man's apparent preference for dating his receptionists.

The doctor turned the computer around, showing an emaciated person lying in a hospital bed.

"_A case was reported in_ _Nzerekore on Monday, while another person in Conakry has succumbed..."_ the newsreader droned on monotonously.

"Ebolavirus."

"Oh," Al said, scratching his head.

"So...umm...what's..._that_?"

"What?"

"Ebo...ebowlev..eb..

"Ebolavirus?"

Al nodded his head. "Right...that..."

"It's a deadly virus endemic to parts of Africa. Quite fascinating really. It suddenly popped in Zaire and Sudan in the 1970's, quickly infecting and killing up to 90% of those who contracted it. There's no known treatment for it."

"Sounds pretty awful..."

Al cringed as a picture of a corpse appeared on the screen.

"So why are you studying it...now?"

"There's been an Ebola outbreak in West Africa that has killed several dozen people. Right now its in Guinea, but the worry is that it may start spreading across borders into other nations."*

"Oh _Ebola_." Al said, "I heard about that when I was in Uganda. Nasty stuff."

"Yes, I believe there was an outbreak of the Sudanese strain in Uganda a few years back."

A worried expression crossed Al's face. "Are you saying that we could get Ebola, here?"

"Ebola kills very fast, within a matter of days, so its highly unlikely..."

"But its possible?"

"Theoretically yes. But again its not likely to spread to the UK, much less Cornwall, because of its high rate of morbidity and significant attempt to contain the epidemic."**

"Oh," Al said, a bit abashed.

Martin suddenly eyed Al with suspicion.

"You didn't come in here to learn about Ebola."

"Ehh...no."

Martin sighed. "Is there a medical problem?"

"Ummm...Not _exactly_..."

"Then why are you...?"

"It's umm...about Morwenna, Doc...

* * *

_* Based on the current epidemic of Ebola impacting several nations in West Africa. Since February (2014) it has infected 242 people and killed 142 (notably the fatality rate is lower than in 1976)._

_**To my knowledge there has only been one case of Ebola in the UK, in 1988, when a staff member working at Porton Down (infamous for its biological warfare studies) was accidentally exposed. Fortunately, the person survived. No humans have contracted the illness in the US, though a few animal handlers were exposed to a similar virus._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have!**

* * *

_**NOTE: I have labeled the month & year for every chapter to make the timing less confusing, as I realize the whole "2 years earlier," etc. format was confusing. Labels such as "The Next Day" or "Two Years Earlier" are meant to reflect how far forward or back in time we are since the last chapter. Flashbacks, sometimes with multiple people in different locations flashing back (i.e. Louisa & Edith in Chapter 2), are quite frequent in this story.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 5**

**The Next Day (March 2014)**

"No, I'm afraid Doctor Ellingham currently has an appointment at the moment..." Morwenna chirped into the phone.

"Mrs. Richards, you really ought to get the MMR vaccine...no I don't know whether or not it causes autism in young children..."

The receptionist rolled her eyes.  
"As I've said before Mrs. Richards the Doc's seein' a patient just now."

"No I'm not, Martin said as he suddenly exited the examination room on the heels of a puzzled-looking patient.

"Now what's this all about?" he demanded of Morwenna.

She was promptly cut off by the last patient.

"Are you sure you can't give me a pill for it, Doc?"

"Mr. Cunning..."

"Cu_mm_-ings"

"Right...I told you get some rest, drink lots of fluids, and see me in a few days of symptoms persists."

"Yeah, if I'm not passed on by then..."

"Good day Mr..." The front door of the Surgery slammed before Martin could utter another gross mispronunciation of the man's name.

"Right...so Mrs. Richards is on the phone about the MMR vaccine." Morwenna handed Martin the phone, and scanned the room for the next patient.

That was strange. There wasn't anyone else here.

"No measles has not been wiped out...No that's polio..."

Morwenna shot a glance at the Doc. Although the two had come to an agreement that the Doc needed to make a strong effort to stop scaring already jittery families away from getting life-saving boosters, Mrs. Richards was clearly trying the Doctor's patience.

"Mrs. Richards, measles is a serious, completely preventable disease. Last year there was an outbreak in Wales that put 88 people in the hospital. Worldwide, Measles is a major cause of vaccine-preventable deaths of children."*

"Yes I think you should have your children vaccinated as soon as possible. My receptionist will schedule you an appointment...Yes Morwenna is still my receptionist...Well you can tell her that yourself..." He handed the phone to Morwenna with an irritated look and began walking toward the kitchen. Against his better judgment he had decided he needed that second cup of coffee today.

"Well...Pauline did a...a _decent_ job... She had that whole phytotomy** thing going for her and all...Yeah Al's doing fine...No...umm...actually him and Pauline aren't really together anymore...Is he seeing someone else, you ask? Well..."

The front door opened revealing a well-dressed Al Large

Morwenna's eyes lighted up and a wide toothy grin appeared.

"Ummm...soooo...when would you like that appointment Mrs. Richards?"

Al paced nervously across the reception.

"Wednesday at 4 then...Great!...Goodbye! Yes...wonderful. Goodbye." She nearly slammed the phone down.

"Al! Wha' are you doing here?" She quickly sprung up from her seat and embraced him. They kissed affectionately.

"I thought maybe we could...you know...take a little excursion out to the farm, hang out by the shore."

"But the Doc's got Surgery. You know that!"

"Ya can't just leave just a little bit early today?" Morwenna gently stroked Al's shoulder.

"Wha'?" she said gently. "Leave the Doc in the lurch?"

Al hung his head. "Don't think you're gonna twist my arm on this 'un Al Large. I know you too well...to fall for the whole disappointed routine."

Despite her insistence, the flamboyant, carefree side of her felt a strong urge to just drop everything and run away with Al on a semi-scandalous jaunt into the countryside.

Al held up his hand "Fine...I'll just put away the suit, and the tie and the really nice dress shirt I had to borrow from Penhale..."

Morwenna crossed her arms.

"...I'll go back to the farmhouse and labor away on that earnings report you never finished typing..."

Despite her growing exasperation, Morwenna couldn't help but grin "_Al_, you knew full well I had Surgery..."

Al looked around. "I don't see any patients."

"What's all this nonsense about!?" Martin suddenly said, storming in from the kitchen.

"You know Al, I _just remembered _those stool samples that need to be sent to the lab..."

Al suddenly grabbed Morwenna's hand.

"Doc?" he said, swallowing hard.

The doctor glanced at the pair.

"Yes Al?"

"I...or we, were wonderin'..." he swallowed hard again. "I wanted to take Morwenna on sorta a special date..."

"Yes?"

"Umm...would you be willing to allow Morwenna out of work a bit earlier today?"

Martin sighed.

"Al, I can appreciate that the two of you are involved, but I have Surgery."

"It's just this once Doc...I'll even watch James one night...or day...or..."

"_Fine_! I suppose I can make do by myself for an hour..."

The couple's eyes lighted up.

"You're the best, Doc," Al said.

"Well...you're welcome..." he shrunk away from Al's incoming embrace to no avail.

"But what will I wear?"

"Oh, you look fine," Al said. He hadn't really considered this particular aspect.

"But you're all dressed up..."

Martin cleared his throat. "I'm sure Al can swing by your place real quick before you're...ummm...whatever it is..."

Morwenna glanced at Al than at Martin with deep appreciation

"This means alot Doc."

For the first time in a long time, Morwenna saw a small smile creep onto Martin's lips.

"Well, don't expect to be paid for the last hour."

She put on a serious face to save the doctor's dignity. "No...umm...quite right Doc."

The couple quickly ran out the door. Martin stared after them bemusedly before turning around and walking to the living room.

"Mike...umm...I don't have anymore patients today...you can go on home if you want. I'll still pay you for the full time."

Mike Pruddy nodded gratefully. "No need Doc. I owe you, you might say."

Martin handed Mike a wad of cash. "Right well...I don't really feel like counting it all out, so there you are."

Mike smiled, Martin had quite intentionally given him a substantial bonus.

"How was I, by the way?" Martin asked.

He always had trouble with 'acting,' playing a part. It seemed dishonest, not to mention pointless. Louisa had mentioned it once in counseling during a tough discussion about communicating. In a pleasant moment, she'd admitted she found Martin's honesty "so refreshing," even though it often drove her half mad.

"Well Doc, you had me convinced..."

"Good."

* * *

* MMR vaccine is not a sure-fire way to prevent Measles, but it has been shown to be very effective (the vaccine allowed the United States to eliminate the disease in 2000, though it has since been imported back in). Measles is a severe respiratory disease that, as Martin mentioned, can lead to death or complications including neurological diseases. It is highly contagious-in 2014, the Philippines has had an outbreak with 20,000 cases. From January to April 2014, 154 cases were reported in the US, including 58 in California alone. Of the 58 in California, 12 people were hospitalized. Interestingly, 43 of the 58 (74%) had not received the vaccine or had no vaccine documentation. Of those who were known not to have received the vaccine, 76% had chosen not to on "philosophical" grounds. (CDC, 2014)  
**_Phytotomy_ is the study of plant anatomy. _Phlebotomy _is drawing blood, which is what Pauline got her certification to do.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have!**

* * *

_**NOTE: I have labeled the month & year for every chapter to make the timing less confusing, as I realize the whole "2 years earlier," etc. format was confusing. Labels such as "The Next Day" or "Two Years Earlier" are meant to reflect how far forward or back in time we are since the last chapter. Flashbacks, sometimes with multiple people in different locations flashing back (i.e. Louisa & Edith in Chapter 2), are quite frequent in this story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 6**

The Same Day (March 2014)

Morwenna's hair was whipped about by the wind as Al coasted down the narrow country roads, windows down. The radio blared a station playing hits from the 90's. Though the young receptionist was several years younger than Al, both had rather eclectic, carefree tastes in music. At the moment Morwenna was in the mood for some 90s music, and Al, ever laid back, had no objections.

He shook his head as Morwenna bounced about ridiculously to some upbeat song he barely recognized.

"Wha'?" she said, noticing his expression."

Al just smiled.

"Are you judgin' me?"

"Me? No, why would I do a thing like tha'?"

Morwenna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where'd you get the car?"

'It's Ruth's, she let me use it for the evening. Says she's thinking about buying something more _rugged_, soon. Maybe a truck."

Morwenna laughed.

"I can just see Ruth bouncin' along the Moor, in her mud-coated Land Rover" she teased.

"...A shotgun in her hands, smokin' a cig..." Al said, imagining the scene.

"Absolutely," Morwenna said.

* * *

(The Day Before)

Martin took a seat at his desk, a look of shock on his face.

"Is she pregnant?"

A puzzled look appeared on Al's face. "Doc, do you know something I don't...?"

The two men stood there for a moment trying to understand what exactly the other was attempting to imply.

"We don't...you know...do that..."

"Oh...umm...right."

"You don't know something...do you?"

"If there were I couldn't discuss a patient..."

"Doc if you know something..."

"No, of course not," Martin said, a bit irritatably, comforting himself that the Hippocratic Oath didn't extend to non-existent medical conditions.

* * *

"So fancy car. Fancy clothes. Got me off early from work. I don't suppose you'll tell me what this is all about?"

"Nope."

She sat back in the seat and sighed.

"Is it..."

"Not tellin'."

"_Al!"_

"Morwenna, it's s'posed to be a surprise..."

"I'm not a big fan of surprises, you know."

Al cringed a little.

"The one time, I scraped my foot on a nail, yeah? The Doc said I had to get a tetnus shot. Well...I don't like needles..."

"Yeah, what did Ruth call it again?"

"Associative Aichmophobia. In other words, I had a bad experience with needles which causes me to have panic attacks when I'm going to get an injection."

"Right."

"Anyway, the Doc suddenly surprises me by squirting a...umm..." she swallowed hard. The very memory of the incident nauseated her.

"Syringe?" Al offered gently.

"Yeah...he did...that, and I fainted, on the spot."

Al nodded, a grin on his face. He knew the story well.

"Well I promise what we're doing won't be anything like _that_..."

She grinned.

"No needles. Well that rules out a few potential possibilities."

Al grinned mischievously, "Bit of a disappointment that."

"I'm ravenous," Morwenna blurted out. "Fish n' Chips at the Crab just didn't cut it today."

She frowned.

"Hope you've got some food stashed away at the farm."

* * *

"Don't you think this is all a bit sudden?" Martin said cautiously.

Honestly he wasn't sure why he even cared. Morwenna was, after all, just his receptionist, and an unusually dense one at that.

And Al...well...he was just..._Al_.

"Well Doc, we've been seein' each other for almos' a year."

"Its not like there's an expiration date."

"Not exactly true Doc..."

"I mean you have plenty of time..."

Al held up his hand

"I see what you're sayin' Doc, and I know you and Morwenna...are...well..."

Martin's brow furrowed. What on earth was Al implying?

Al scratched his head.

"Well I mean...you care about her welfare and all..."

The thought struck Martin like a blow to the head.

Yes, he supposed he did care, as much as he hated to admit it.

He remembered that day almost two years ago now, when her grandfather had lain there on his lawn, helplessly suffering a heart attack, begging Martin to reconsider his decision to fire her.

'She's a good girl you know,' he'd said to Martin. It had struck the doctor in his soft spot. He saw Morwenna not as some rebellious drugged-up punk, but as a hard-working young girl who adored her grandfather, and had simply made a naïve mistake.

Suddenly the doctor had felt a burden of responsibility not unlike what he felt for James, or Louisa or even Ruth. After all she really didn't have any family around to speak of. _Someone_ had to keep an eye on her...make sure she was alright.

And who better than her employer?

He pursed his lips and nodded.

* * *

The couple grew quiet as Al pulled down the lane to the farmhouse. The place was full of so many memories. The couple had labored away through the fall and a particularly nasty, cold winter to turn the place into a stunning vision of the fishing resort scheme they'd dreamed up that fateful day at the Crab.

For months they'd slaved away into the night, figuring out finances, fixing fences, stocking the pond, hauling out Joan's old odds and ends and hauling in sportsmen-themed furniture.

They might finish off a long night poring over "Angling Times" or "Trout & Salmon," with a few cups of hot cocoa by the fireplace, before driving back to Port Wenn through the wintry landscape.

The place had since opened for business, and there was usually a few anglers milling about, but today it was eerily silent.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, it's been a bit quiet here the past week as you know, so when the last of my overnight guests left this morning I decided to shut down the place for the day."

Al parked the car and two walked toward the house hand in hand.

"Al Large shutting down the resort for his girlfriend...now that's a new one..."

"I never said..."

"Oh, so you brought me out here to work did you? I s'pose that "

"Oh come off it. I know you well, Al Large. So what do you have planned.

"Wait here..."

He ran inside.

Morwenna paced nervously, wondering what exactly Al had in mind.

A gift?

A romantic getaway?

Perhaps dinner at that snazzy place in Truro.

Or, heaven forbid, a new business proposal.

Then it struck her.

'No,' she thought. 'He wouldn't ask...would he?'

Her heart raced violently for a few moments.

She began biting her nails, a habit she'd thought she'd broken years before.

After what seemed like an eternity, Al finally emerged...with a large picnic basket.

"A _picnic_?" Morwenna asked.

"Yeah...what's wrong with that?"

"Oh..." Morwenna said, trying to conceal her disappointment. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I've been wanting to go on a picnic for some time now actually."

Al descended the stairs nonchalantly. He seemed to be blissfully ignorant of his girlfriend's dashed hopes.

"I've got some Scotch eggs, two pork pies, some of those semi-sweet biscuits you like, ham and mustard sandwiches..."

Morwenna had to admit, this sounded pretty good. And she could tell Al had put a great deal of effort and money she frankly knew he didn't have to make this day special for her.

Her silly expectations could go rot.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Alright" Martin said. "What of it?"

"I realize how serious this decision is...I'm not playing games."

Al sat down in one of the chairs Martin reserved for patients.

"It's like, I know its just right...you know...it makes sense, even though we'd never've thought it...kinda like you and Louisa."

Martin raised an eyebrow.

"I've been reading Mike's book."

Martin blushed a bit. "I've yet to understand why people delight in reading about our...relationship..."

Al nodded.

"But surely, you see what we have Doc..."

A look of disgust began forming on Martin's face.

'Romantic clap trap,' he thought.

He glanced at the picture of Louisa holding James that he now kept on his desk. That pleasant heady feeling he often felt when he was around his wife suddenly stirred within him.

He'd once thought _this_ kind of stuff was 'romantic clap trap.'

Now, he found himself constantly peeking at the photos of his beautiful family, loathe to take his gaze away.

* * *

Al and Morwenna sat side by side, their feet dangling off the end of the cliff. The remains of the picnic had long since been packed away, and the sun was setting over the sea, turning sky and water a light pink.

"My dad never let me get anywhere remotely close to the cliff edge when I was little," Al remarked. "Matter of fact he told me to watch myself near the cliffs just last week."

"'Now I know you've got that fishin' business n' all, and you got some sea anglers out there'" Al imitated. "'But mind those cliffs. Dangerous I tell you. Many a man's fallen to his death on those rocks...'"

Morwenna laughed. She'd heard the tale of Al's epic bare-handed scramble up the cliffs, a sack full of explosives on his back.

Al shook his head. "I love dad, but sometimes..." his voice drifted off.

Morwenna leaned against Al, who gently rubbed her back.

The two exchanged a quick kiss.

"Thanks for the date. It was wonderful."

"Hmm..." Al said. "About _that_..."

He reached into his suit pocket, then furrowed his brow.

"It's somewhere around here." He reached in his front pant pockets. Nothing except a few odds and ends. He got up and patted his back pockets.

"Al...what're doing?"

"Ah...here it is."

He produced a ring from deep in his right back pocket. The gold was dyed a deep reddish-pink by the setting sun.

"Oh my gosh," Morwenna said.

"It's my mom's" Al said, his voice rough with emotion.

"Al is that...?"

The young man knelt down on one knee.

* * *

"Does she make you happy?" Martin asked quietly.

"Yes, more than anyone I've ever met," Al said without hesitation.

"Do you make _her_ happy?"

Al paused for a second.

I think so...Yes!... I'm certain...she told me I did...once."

Martin furrowed his brow again, lost in thought.

"But I mean, a good marriage is alot more than being happy all the time, innit? I mean you have to be willing to sacrifice for the other person, even when it's hard."

A small smile formed on Martin's face. He glanced back down at the picture of his family. He'd happily give his life-everything for them. He'd already given so much.

'I suppose_ that,_ in the end, is what love really is,' he thought.

* * *

"I love you Morwenna. Will you marry me?"

The girl quickly sprung up, her face contorting into a look Al could only interpret as disgust.

"Are you totally _bodmin_?!" she nearly screeched.

* * *

**The Next Day**

There was a loud hammering on the Surgery door. "Doc! Louisa!"

After several minutes standing in the frigid rain the door opened, revealing a drowsy-looking Martin, still in his pajamas.

"What on earth are you yammering on about out here?"

"Doc!" Al said excitedly. "She said yes!"

"I haven't the foggiest..."

"We're gettin' hitched!" Morwenna said, glancing blissfully at her new fiance.

Martin's eyes widened. He'd nearly forgotten.

Behind him Louisa was approaching holding James. Her expression was a bit harsher than she would have liked. She liked Al and Morwenna but their ridiculous antics had interrupted her special breakfast...and her special announcement. For once she wished Martin would just angrily tell them off like he normally did to unwelcome intruders without a semi-legitimate medical complaint.

"Louisa!" Morwenna said, shoving her hand forward. "We're engaged."

'Louisa eyes lighted up. "Oh, that's wonderful!" she said. "I'm so happy for you," She crudely handed James off to Martin, and began embracing the couple affectionately.

"Come inside" she gestured. "You must be soaked."

The group gathered inside. After their tale had been told and Louis had half-scolded Martin for not letting on about the engagement, Al and Morwenna excused themselves.

"Sorry to wake you all, Morwenna said. "That breakfast is probably cold now..."

"Don't mention it!" Louisa said dismissively. "We're so happy for you, _aren't we Martin_?"

"Umm...yes...of course," Martin said a bit wistfully as he watched the pair walk out the door.

"I'll take good care of her Doc," Al said winking.

"Yes," Martin said confidently. "Yes, of course."

Louisa turned toward her husband. Her eyes were affectionate. "You did a good thing there, Martin."

"Hmm..." he said.

She put her arms around his neck.

"I love you Martin. _So_ much."

"I love you too, Louisa," he said in a puzzled tone. What had brought this on? Gosh, she was emotional.

"Martin, I have an announcement of my own to make."

"Yes...right...you told me..."

"Aren't you curious to know what it _is_?" Louisa said. Martin could be painfully dense at times like this.

"Of course," he stated plainly.

She smiled a bit. That was more like it.

"We're going to have a baby."

"Louisa," Martin said, studying her face. "I think you're confused. We already have a baby-James. You gave birth to him over a year ago."

"Another baby, Martin," she said, a bit harshly.

He was ruining the moment.

"A new one."

Martin's eyes widened with surprise.

"At your age?"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have!**

* * *

_**NOTE: I have labeled the month & year for every chapter to make the timing less confusing, as I realize the whole "2 years earlier," etc. format was confusing. Labels such as "The Next Day" or "Two Years Earlier" are meant to reflect how far forward or back in time we are since the last chapter. Flashbacks, sometimes with multiple people in different locations flashing back (i.e. Louisa & Edith in Chapter 2), are quite frequent in this story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 7  
****  
April 2016, The Steel Residence, Port Wenn  
**  
"Hebrews 11: 11. And by faith even Sarah, who was past childbearing age, was enabled to bear children because she considered Him faithful who had made the promise."

Valerie Steel sighed contentedly as she ran her dark brown hand over her swollen belly.

A small tear ran down Louisa's face and dropped onto the open Bible on her lap. She silently watched her dear friend share this quiet, special moment with her unborn son.

Her mind couldn't help by wander to her own two small children, James and Joan, who were spending some nice quality time with their dad for the afternoon.

'I wonder how Martin's holding up,' she wondered.

Reading medical journals to James when he was practically a newborn was one thing, but caring for the needs of a two toddlers could be a bit more demanding.

She sighed heavily.

Just like a mother to worry. Louisa's brows furrowed the tiniest bit. Had her mum worried about her, when she was a child? Even..._now_?

She supposed she must, hard though it was for Louisa to admit.

Valerie, hearing Louisa' sigh, suddenly seemed to remember that she had a guest.

"That verse has been my favorite verse for the past few months you know," she remarked, breaking the silence.

"It's...it's a lovely verse..." Louisa said, in a kind but somewhat puzzled tone. She didn't know much about this kind of stuff.

"You look a bit confused."

"I just don't have much background knowledge. Who's Sarah?"

"You've probably heard of Abraham?"

Louisa nodded. "He started Judaism or something, right? And the Judaism eventually led to _Christianity_?"

"Something like that. Way back at the beginning of the Bible in Genesis it talks about a man named Abraham who had a wife Sarah. Both were very old...about a hundred, actually, and his wife was well past menopause."

Louisa gave Valerie a strange look. Why on earth was she telling her friend telling her a story about two old people, one of which was almost dead.

Valerie laughed at her friend's expression. "The Bible actually says Abraham was so old he was 'just about good as dead.' "

"Sounds like something Martin would say," Louisa said grinning.

"The Bible can be rather blunt at times. But sometimes we need blunt, you know?"

Louisa nodded appreciatively.

"At any rate, Abraham and Sarah don't have any children, and it's not really likely they'll have any soon."

"But Sarah did have a child eventually."

"Yes. God picked Abraham and Sarah, out of all the couples on earth for a special role. He told them that not only would they have a son in their old age, but that that son's descendants would become a great nation, God's Chosen People, and that one day, one of those descendants would save the whole world."

"Jesus was one of Abraham's descendants?"

"Yes. In fact there are genealogies in parts of the Bible that trace his lineage."

"What a prophecy! I suppose that would take some faith to believe."

"Yes. But it didn't happen right away. Abraham and Sarah waited years and years until their son Isaac was born. Sometimes they doubted. When Sarah first heard the news she laughed and thought it was a big joke."

"But eventually that faith paid off."

"Yes." Valerie looked down at her own child, still encased in her womb. She imagined a beautiful baby boy, his skin a soft shade of light brown, about medium build, with Danny's eyes, and her jet black hair.

"Danny and you have wanted a child for some time now, haven't you?" Louisa said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Valerie nodded as her own eyes moistened.

"Is that part of the reason this verse is so special to you?"

"Yes. What God in Genesis was a truly supernatural thing. He gave Abraham and Sarah were Heroes of the Faith, and the story of how God supernaturally allowed Sarah to conceive and what God accomplished through their descendants is powerful stuff. But don't forget the other miracle going on here: that God gave a man and a woman, who had lost all hope of ever having children, a beautiful baby boy."

She wiped away a tear.

"We've prayed so long for a child. I'm almost 50 you know."

"Is that why you were at...?" Louisa began to ask nervously.

"Yes," Valerie said was a smile, Her eyes twinkled a little.

'We weren't sure it was a good idea. We prayed about it incessantly...and also did our homework. _Lots _of research."

She sighed.

"Martin recommended we not do it, you know."

Louisa nodded understandably. "I didn't know of course. He never tells me that kind of thing. But he is very protective..."

"He was looking out for me because of my age."

Louisa looked down. That seemed to be a consistent objection on Martin's part, perhaps with good reason.

"We totally respect Martin's opinion. But we did get other, very knowledgeable viewpoints, and they were favorable. Still it took alot of trust. Every step of the way we've been worried that something might go wrong. But that's in God's control, isn't it? And now, it would seem, our faith has, as you said it paid off."

For a moment, Louisa reflected on these words. She was very new to this "faith" thing. She'd attended church for over two years, and was quite the regular. For awhile, the idea that there was a loving God who came to save us from all the horrid rubbish we do, a Father for those who were Fatherless, a Comforter to those who have no other counselor sounded great and had helped her heal from long years of pain and crisis of identity. But now her life was good. She'd drifted away a bit. It hadn't really occurred to her that God might be behind that, that this was a blessing, that her wonderful life and that of her children was a miracle.

She was jarred back in to the here-and-now by a sharp shriek.

"Don't worry dear, it's just the tea kettle," Valerie said as she got up to go get it.

"Oh, Val...," Louisa said, rising. "I'll get it."

Valerie turned toward Louisa. Honey you've been taking care of kids all day. And when you go back home you're going to be taking care of kids again.

"I think I'm good to make some tea, if nothing else."

Louisa sat back down on the sofa, her arms crossed. Had she herself been this stubbornly self-reliant? No wonder Martin had kept his distance.

Valerie torturously made her way up the three stairs to her kitchen.

"See," she said triumphantly upon reaching the top. She extended her arms at a 45 degree angle up in the air, Usain Bolt style.

Louisa rolled her eyes.

"Okay Val," she conceded, "but I have two children, and a husband who's a doctor. I think I know a thing or two about..._Watch out for the_..._!_"

Before Louisa's horrified eyes, Valerie who had been looking towards her friend while walking slowly backwards toward the kettle tripped over the power cord to Danny's laptop and went flailing.

Louisa barely had time to stand up before her friend hit the floor with a sickening thud, the heavy laptop sliding off the table and smashing into her face.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have!**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 8**

**April 2016, Truro Hospital, Truro, Cornwall**

Valerie woke up dazed. For some reason she couldn't see straight-everything was blurred. Her head throbbed violently. And, some think of it, the rest of her body didn't feel much better. It all seemed kind of other-worldly.

In the distance she could hear muffled voices.

"I'm her GP, a deep London accent said.

"Yes, I know Dr. Ellingham," a high-pitched male voice said, "but you have a reputation for over-"

"She's my patient, now let me in you...!"

Suddenly there was the sound of heels on linoleum.

"What is this?" a stern feminine voice said.

Muffled voices.

"Martin Ellingham is not just one of the finest GPs in the UK but also one of the brightest minds in the medical community. You should honored that he is here."

"But-"

"Let him through. If I _ever_ hear that you block Doctor Ellingham from visiting a patient in this hospital, I'll have your job, _is that clear_!?"

"Yes, Doc-"

"Tell me the patient's condition please," the Londoner said. Valerie felt she could almost place the voice.

"Lacerations to the face and scalp. Severe concussion."

There was a pause, then the voices became inaudibly muffled again.

A long silence.

"Right. You've made your report, now go bugger someone else!" the woman commanded.

There was silence for a moment.

Finally the London man spoke.

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't have to deal with that, and I owe you one."

Heels on linoleum.

"By the way, tell Louisa that if she can be bothered to leave '_the Village_,' I know a childhood psychologist with an excellent reputation who has just set up practice in Camelford."

"Yes. Thank you. I'll do that."

Valerie slowly felt herself fade back into the darkness.

* * *

Slowly, Valerie woke up. Surprisingly, this time, the pain was almost completely gone, and her vision was much better. Her brain, admittedly, felt a bit fuzzy.

She turned her head slowly to the right.

A man with hair so light she wasn't sure if was grey or blond, with huge ears and a round face sat there, all decked out in suit and tie.

"Mrs. Steel," he said, in what Valerie felt was a comically serious voice. "Valerie."

"Yes?"

"This is Doctor Martin Ellingham."

Of course, Doc Martin. Louise's husband. Or was it Louisa?

"Doc, where am?"

"You're at Truro Hospital. You've had a fall."

"A bad fall?" That would explain why she was in the hospital.

"Yes," Martin said, softly.

The look on his face was sad. Buzzed though she was, it almost made her want to cry.

'You look sad Doc. What's wrong?"

Martin shook his head.

"Not now."

"Doc...what's...?"

Suddenly it struck her, like a lightning bolt through a stormy black sky.

"Martin," she said hoarsely. Her speech was no longer slurred and her thoughts no longer fuzzy.

"How is my baby? Is he okay?"

Martin's forehead creased sharply.

_By faith even Sarah...*_

"Valerie," he said slowly, "you've suffered a complication related to your fall..."

_She considered Him faithful who had made the promise.*_

"Are...are we going to die?"

_For I know the plans I have for you...plans to prosper you and not to harm you...**_

"There's no longer any major health risk to you, but..."

Who cared about _her_? What about her precious child? What about the amazing gift they had waited and begged God for for so long, and had felt so unworthy and so blessed to receive? What about that little _miracle_ (for that, in essence, was what he was) that had been growing inside her these past 6 months?

"Mar'in," she said, her words choking in her mouth. "Is my child alright? _Will he be okay_?"

Martin's eyes moistened. He'd been a doctor, a surgeon even, for years. This kind of thing was nothing new to him, nothing he hadn't seen before.  
Or was it?  
Because this time, this time it was too much.  
It was too close.  
The mechanism that shut down his emotions and served as the barrier between him and living hell simply wasn't working.

Valerie's heart beat fast.

_For it was You who created my inward parts; You knit me together in my mother's womb_.***

"Mrs. Steel," Martin annunciated, his voice trembling and his face pale. "You've had a complete miscarriage. I'm...I'm afraid your..._son_...didn't make it."

* * *

*Excerpts from Hebrews 11:11, mentioned in Chapter 7

**Jeremiah 29:11

***Psalm 139:13

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think. To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 9  
****  
March 2014 (Hours after Louisa's announcement) **

**The Surgery, Port Wenn**

"So we won't be able have a baby?"

"Through regular intercourse? No."

Danny looked like he'd received a blow to the stomach.

"I...I don't know what I'll tell Valerie. We...we really wanted a child, especially Valerie."

He'd nearly given up on the idea of having children himself, especially after his final 'split' with Louisa. But Valerie, and this move back to Cornwall had truly spawned new hope in him.

"It's all my fault," he said, planting his face in his hands. All these months with no progress and it had been him. He felt so powerless...so _weak_. What kind of _man _couldn't even give his wife a child? Across the desk Martin just sat there. motionless staring at him.

'Surely this is the last triumph for him,' Danny thought. Memories of how he'd treated Martin came back to mind. Seeing him hand-in-hand with Louisa, looking on as he asked her to dinner or accompanied her to her house a bottle of wine a bouquet of flowers in hand must have been absolute torture for the man. Danny had seen the way he looked at her, the deep longing and pain in his eyes.

And yet he had the nerve to self-righteously ask Martin to back off, on the premise that he had 'history' with Louisa.

* * *

**Waiting Room, Truro Hospital, April 2016**

"It's not your fault." Martin's simple, unemotional statement crashed into Danny's thoughts. Suddenly, it all came painfully back to memory. The nightmarish call. The mad rush to the hospital. The news that their precious baby was no more.

"You said that once before...a long time ago."

"Yes," Martin said. Things had drastically improved between him and Danny since then, but the words were still difficult to say, if for different reasons.

"It was true then and its true now."

"Is it, Martin?" Danny hung his head. I'm the one who..."

"I know, I know" Martin said, struggling for the right words. "But there was no way of knowing that Valerie would trip over the power cord."

"Wait...what?"

"Umm..."

This was getting even worse. It really _was_ his fault. Beyond a shadow of a doubt

Martin breathed in deeply. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut for once?

Danny noticed the look.

"I'm...I'm sorry Martin...I'm a mess today."

"I don't blame you." He couldn't imagine if that had been Louisa lying in there...if, heaven forbid, Joan or James had miscarried.

"I just don't see how Valerie will ever forgive me...I've ruined her life."

"No you haven't. It was an accident, a terrible accident."

"It's a nightmare. We will _never_ have a child now, because of my carelessness my stupidity."

A tear trickled down the man's face. Martin stiffened, unsure of how to react. Tears and complex emotions were unmapped, dangerous territory for him.

"You couldn't have known have known it was going to happen."

"Martin," Danny moaned, his face distraught. "I've _killed _our baby. She'll never want to see my face again."

Martin shook his head.

"No," he said firmly but softly. "I think you're wrong."

* * *

**(March 2014, The Surgery)**

Danny reflected on Martin's words for a moment.

"Yes...umm...you're right I suppose..."

"Of course I am. I'm your GP."

'A small joke,' Danny thought, after a moment of processing Martin's words.

'That's a first.'

Both men grinned a bit guardedly.

"You said...Martin...that we couldn't have a baby through...uh..."

"Umm...yes...right..."

"But what about...other...methods?"

There was a wail from upstairs.

Martin's eyebrows drew together. Why had Mike chosen today of all days to suddenly come down with a cold? It was ruddy inconvenient.

"Martin?"

"Oh, umm, yes, there is in vitro fertilization."

"Right...yes...I've heard o' that! Would that work...?"

More wails.

Martin frowned. He wasn't sure the Steels' desire to have a child at their late age was such a great idea in the first place, from a medical standpoint at least. But he needed undisturbed time and research to carefully break the news to him, and right now...

More ear-piercing shrieks.

Martin looked at Danny, an exasperated look on his face.

"Excuse me a moment."

The architect nodded. "Go right ahead."

Martin quickly rushed to James' crib upstairs. He'd just had his feeding. His nappy was fine. He carefully scooped the child up and rocked him backwards and forwards as he descended the stairs into the largely empty Reception Room.

Morwenna's eyes sparkled as she saw the pair.

"Have you finished labeling those urine samples Morwenna" he snapped, noticing her look. Hadn't her grandfather ever taught her not to gawk?

"Almost Doc!" she said, grinning a little as she slowly got back to work.

Martin stepped back into the examination room.

Danny's eyes lit up as he saw the baby

"Mind if I...?" he asked eagerly reaching towards James..

Martin glanced down at his son. Come to think of it, he actually like holding him, laborious though it was at times. It was a time they could form a sort of special bond. Father and son, spending time together. But then...Danny might never get the chance to have his own child...and here Martin was, selfishly hogging his child to himself, in the midst of an appointment no less.

"Sure" he said reluctantly, carefully handing the baby to the man.

At the sight of the kind-faced stranger, the baby quickly calmed down, peering at this new acquaintance peculiarly.

"You really are blessed Martin...I mean it...having James..."

Danny affectionately looked at James. "And you're very lucky to have Doc Martin as your daddy," Danny said softly.

Despite himself, Martin felt a bit moved by the scene in front of him. The man was a natural with young children. And yet, in his eyes there was that desire to have his own child.

And here _he_ was. Despite his...problem, Martin was still a well-respected physician, a living legend of sorts in the community he had called home for about a decade. Danny had lost his big job in London and now was back in Cornwall working on bridge repairs and small town medical centers. Martin had married the woman of his dreams against all right or logic, a woman Danny had long courted and sought after, to no avail. Martin had been blessed with not just one, but now _two _lovely children. Danny desperately wanted a child, but wasn't able to have one.

He thought of this morning. He did fear that Louisa's age might complicate things, that it might be dangerous. But in the process he'd acted as if their precious gift was not only unimportant, but unwelcome.

His eyes drifted out the window to the picturesque white school straddling the sheer cliff on the other side of the harbor.

"Martin, are you alright?"

Suddenly a thought crossed Martin's mind. What was he doing? He thought of all the time he and Louisa had wasted simply because he hadn't apologized properly at some point or another.

"Umm...Danny...I need to see Louisa at the school..." Martin's tone was urgent.

"Ummm...right..." Danny said, surprised.

"Is there any chance you could take care of James for a few minutes?"

A small light sprung up in Danny's eyes.

"Sure, Martin."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about the appointment. We'll finish discussing this when..."

"Martin," Danny waved him off, "don't worry about it. We need some time to talk things over anyway."

Martin nodded appreciatively.

Without another thought he hurried out the door.

* * *

**Head Teacher's Office, Port Wenn Primary School**

Louisa popped another chocolate digestive in her mouth.

Her desk at school was one place Martin would never look. She'd long taken secret pleasure in reserving this one secret from her health-conscious husband.

But today she derived no guilty pleasure from the 70 calories of smooth chocolate coating over a brown wheat biscuit.

She never really was sure why she'd enjoyed keeping this silly treat hidden from her husband, who, after all, was just looking out for her. And that was likely his only motivation...seeing as he had once said she _always_ looked beautiful, regardless of the fact that she was no longer the relatively young woman she was when they first met or the fact that she had had consumed _many_ chocolate digestives, and indeed given birth to a child in the intervening years.

She guiltily swallowed what remained of the last digestive and sat back in her chair.

After a morning class she had planning time and lunch-two consecutive hours alone with her thoughts, which today were not at all pleasant.

She sighed.

Would she rather Martin have lied to her? Told her that everything was alright, that it would be smooth sailing, that he had absolutely no apprehensions as a medical professional or as the father of the child and husband of its mother?

Sure, he could have been more supportive, but had she really given him a chance, before storming out of the room?

Louisa slouched in the chair, miserable. She recalled that morning, the tender affection and togetherness they'd felt and displayed then.

And now, yet again, a rift had appeared, like many others over the years that had caused serious cracks and divisions in their relationship.

_'Well,' _Louisa thought.'_This_ time things aren't going to be that way.'

This time, she'd make amends.

* * *

Martin saw Louisa coming running from several yards away. He quickened his pace.

"Louisa, I was just coming to see you. What's wrong?" he said worriedly as they met.

"_I'm_ wro-" She suddenly looked puzzled. "_You_ were coming to see _me_? Why?"

Martin ignored her question. "Are you _okay, _Louisa?"

"No...I mean...yes. Physically, anyway. Why were you coming to see me?"

"I-I owe you an apology Louisa...No, actually more than an apology...What I said..."

"Was a valid concern."

"Yes," Martin admitted, a bit relieved.

"Oh...right then," Louisa said, disappointment in her voice.

"No...I mean...there's more. I really do want to have this baby with you...I mean for you...or us to..."

"So you want to have this baby?"

"Yes...I was just a bit worried..."

"Martin, you're not just telling me what I want to hear, are you?"

"_No_, of course not! I've actually suspected for a month or so now that you...umm...might be...with child..."

"But why...why didn't you say anything?" she said, confused. "And you didn't exactly sound thrilled this morning when I told you..."

Martin wasn't sure where to start. "I noticed you were exhibiting some of the early signs of pregnancy. But I wasn't sure. You don't like when I over-diagnose, and I thought you might think that I was...um..."

"That you were calling me fat?" Louisa asked bluntly, a bemused expression on her face. Martin nodded. Of course, she showed little outward sign of her pregnancy at this stage and she wasn't the least bit obese. But Louisa wasn't always logical in her wrath.

"So you knew all along..." She shook her head.

'No,' Martin thought. 'I _suspected_.' An educated guess was not the same as an evidence-backed diagnosis. Martin thought about telling Louisa as much, but checked himself.

"And here I thought I was springing a nice little surprise on you."

"It was nice," Martin stated. "Excellent breakfast."

"You mean before it was interrupted?" Louisa laughed grimly.

Martin looked at the ground for a moment, then back up

"Really you were...quite lovely, Louisa." Louisa's cheeks flushed red. "I mean _it_ was..." Martin's words faded as he noticed the mischief smile on her face. She chuckled.  
"Thank you Martin. You know, you're not such a bad kisser yourself."

Martin knew this was a straight-faced lie. He was well aware that he was in fact quite awkward when it came to this particularly virulent, if unhealthful mode of displaying affection.

Still, when Louisa's eyes begged him for a kiss, he readily accepted.

There stood there like that for a moment, Louisa's arms slowly moving around in an embrace.

As they drew apart, martin looked her in the eye.

"Louisa I..."

"Yes?"

"I really am so glad we're having this baby...I missed out on James..."

Her eyes lit up. "So no regrets?"

"Well..."

"Well what?" Louisa said, trying very hard to be patient with him.

"I always worry I won't...be the father I should be," he said shyly, her voice at nearly a whisper.

"So do I," Louisa said, looking down.  
Martin's eyebrows drew together. "Oh."

"I mean...that _I'll _be the mum...that _I_...um...need to be..."

Martin looked puzzled. "Louisa, you're an excellent mother..."

He thought he saw Louisa's eyes sparkle a little. It was strange how stating the obvious always seemed to produce such an emotional reaction in his wife. But, if he was honest with himself, he wouldn't have it any other way. In fact he found the trait quite endearing.

Louisa drew closer to him once again.

"Martin?"

"Hmm?"

"The...um...age thing...is it something we should be concerned about?"

Martin's face creased thoughtfully. He'd actually been pondering this very question last night as he struggled to fall asleep. As Louisa slept peacefully by his side, it had been so easy to think of things that might go wrong, that might steal his precious wife away from him.

But now...

"It is something to keep in mind. But with the proper treatment..."

"I doubt I'll lack of that," she grinned.

She peered down at her belly. Nothing could be seen yet, of course, but somewhere in there was the newest addition to the Ellingham.

Suddenly she saw Martin's hand cautiously approach, then draw back. She quickly grabbed it and pressed it to her belly. Martin eyes grew soft, and a hint of a smile appeared on his face.

Suddenly, a shocked look came over Louisa's face.

"I think I felt it move."

Martin's eyes narrowed a little.

"It's not really likely at this stage of fetal development."

Louisa was so full of joy, she didn't care.

"It's such an amazing, fascinating thing, isn't it? A child, _our _child growing inside me." She'd been through all this before, but with Martin here things were different this time. Those early days back in London were, though shadowed by pain and uncertainty still very important and actually quite wonderful in their own way-but this time they were together, as a family.

The thought of going through her entire pregnancy with Martin right there by her side, fully involved in the process filled her with happiness.

Yes," Martin said. He looked up at Louisa, and though little emotion was displayed on his face, she could tell that inside he was practically beaming with pride and happiness. They held hands.

"When should we schedule the first appointment?" he said.

"Oh gosh, as soon as possible I should think...," she said with a grin.

Martin whipped out his phone.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think. _To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

**May 2016 (two weeks before the governors' meeting)  
Camelford, Cornwall**

The screech of the horn nearly made Louisa jump out of her seat.

"Idiot!" Martin said, clenching his teeth as he drove back on the road from the sidewalk.

She shot her husband an annoyed look. "As I was having quite a lovely daydream until you interrupted it."

"It wasn't me!" Martin insisted defensively. "It was that _idiot_ barreling down the road like..."

"_Martin_..."

"Yes Louisa..." he said gritting his teeth a bit. He knew what was coming.

"We agreed that you wouldn't say words like that in front of the kids."

"Well-"

Louisa raised her eyebrows.

"Fine," Martin finally conceded. Louisa nodded her head.

"_Tosser_," he muttered, under his breath as she looked away.

"I heard that."

Behind her, Louisa could hear James muttering softly to himself as he often did.

"What are you saying back there you silly boy?" she said turning to see him.

She nearly jumped out of her seat again.

Since when did her kids grow so big?

Despite the fact that she'd been a primary teacher for years, it still amazed her how fast children grew. Peter Cronk, the young boy whose life Martin had saved that bittersweet night years ago, was at college now. The students she'd taught her first year as a teacher were getting jobs, even starting families of their own.  
But these were her _kids_-she saw them literally everyday. She was quite sure _she_ had never grown that first-diminutive height seemed to run in the family.

The Ellinghams, from the shattered bits and pieces she picked up here and there, seemed to be another story. Martin was tall, as were, from what Louisa could tell, Martin's father and grandfather.

"Idit!"

A look of horrow crossed Louisa's face. "Idjit! Idit!" James repeated with gusto, smiling and giggling.

"No James" Louisa said, shaking her head. "We don't say that word."

James looked slightly puzzled.

"Not a good word."

Louisa turned around to look at her husband, who had guilt written all over his face.

"See Martin?"

"Do I see what?"

Louisa rolled her eyes.

"Your his dad. He repeats everything you say."

Martin shrugged. "So he knows a bad driver when he sees one. I'd say that's an important skill for living in Cornwall..."

"_Martin!_"

A small smile appeared on his face, followed by a similar look on Louisa's. She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. Clearly Martin had done this to lighten the mood. They'd both learned so much about each other these past two years. Many of the little idiosyncrasies and misunderstandings that had bothered them so much years ago were rarely a problem anymore, and they'd both changed in small but important ways, many of their sharpest edges and greatest differences wearing down with time and closeness.

Martin reached over and gave Louisa a quick brush on the cheek.

"Martin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you as nervous about this as I am?'

"I'm concerned a little. But this man is a professional..."

"I'm not concerned about Dr. Hendricks. I'm sure Edith knew what she was talking about when she recommended him."

Martin nodded.

"And he was nice the other day when we visited, despite all those nasty tests he did."

She sighed. "No, I'm concerned about..._her_," Louisa said tilting her head in Joan's direction. Martin nodded.

"How is she?" Martin asked quietly.

Louisa looked back.

"She's just as she was...lining her stuffed animals up in a line, quiet as a mouse." Louisa couldn't help but shoot another glance at her precious little daughter, with her curly auburn hair, and those beautiful green eyes. People told her that Joan, a name Martin and Louisa had selected without a second thought in honor of Martin's beloved aunt took after her and her mother in hair and face. But Louisa could still see much of her father in her, especially her emotional reservation and almost obsessive attention to detail and order.

"Hmm," Martin said.

Louisa was about to say that the situation called for more than groans and grunts, but they were already pulling into the car park before she could be put words to her lips.

"I've got James...

"...Joan."

They quickly set about the routine of unbuckling the car seats and collecting the miscellaneous bottles, toys and other child accoutrements. When they were all ready they walked, children in hand, into the building.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Ellingham?" the young, blond receptionist said in a voice that betrayed a stuffy nose.

As the couple rose to go back to the psychiatrist, Martin paused for a moment next to the young woman.

"How long has your congestion been going on for?"

Louisa rolled her eyes.

"Too long," the nurse said, looking miserable I get like this every spring."

"It's likely an allergic reaction to tree pollen. You should pick some ant-histamines up at your chemist. If the symptoms persist see your GP."

"Oh, well me and the boyfriend are switching to a new doc-got the new place in Port Quin and all." She drew closer to Martin and Louisa. "A real tosser that 'un, so they say."

Louisa buried her face in her hands.

Oblivious the woman continued. "Man by the name of Elling-"

Suddenly the woman made the connection. Her eyes and mouth opened wide. Her expression was met by a stony glare from Martin.

An awkward silence descended.

"June, where are the next..."

Suddenly a well-dressed man in his mid-fifties appeared through a door behind the receptionist.

"Oh...there you are."

"Do you have a piece of paper?" Martin said quietly without acknowledging the new arrival on the scene.

The receptionist sheepishly handed him a small pad.

"I'm real sorry. Doc-"

Martin ripped off the note and handed it to the woman.

"Here's the number for my surgery in Port Wenn. Please give my receptionist a call as soon as possible so she can get you registered."

"_See_. It's like I told Fiona. Not a tosser at all..."

Martin scowled. "Don't suck up."

The psychiatrist suddenly cleared his throat.

"Right. well if you're ready, Mr. and Mrs...er..."

"_Ellingham_," Louisa said, slightly peeved. The psychiatrist flipped through some pages at his clipboard. His eyebrows raised as he glanced down at Joan. "Right...um...follow me."

* * *

"As you can see here, Joan's EEG readings were normal and additionally I've seen no sign of aphasia. Joan scored quite low on the ADOS-2 and from the ..."

Over the past 25 minutes, Louisa had felt a rising frustration with Hendricks' technical babbling. She knew a thing or two about child psychology herself, from her work as a primary school teacher and headmistress, but this guy was talking pure technicalese. Even Martin seemed like he was having a bit of troubling following the man's rapid-fire speech. At least the furrow in his brow had gotten more and more pronounced as time went on.

"What exactly are you saying here Doc?"

The psychiatrist stopped what he was saying and looked up at her.

"Joan's score on the Au-"

"No...what does that mean...?" It was hard enough for her to be sitting here wondering if something was wrong with her daughter. What she didn't need right now from the man she was relying on to tell her this was a bunch of test scores and little substance.

"Well, the score is derived...

Martin cleared his throat. "I believe my wife is asking what your diagnosis is Doctor Herrick...I mean, Hendricks."

The psychiatrist took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I suppose I've been putting this moment off..."

"Well...don't!" Louisa said, her eyes on fire. For once she yearned for Martin's clear-cut, if sometimes overly harsh bluntness.

"It's just that parents often don't like to hear this. It comes as a bit of a shock..." the man prevaricated.

"Oh grow a spine! Tell us the diagnosis or I'll...I'll make a formal complaint to the Board..." Martin wondered if the man knew that his own complaint was quite thick with few repercussions for his position as GP.

"Right then...from the data...and this is preliminary...it looks as if the patient..."

"_Joan_" Louisa corrected, her voice cracking a little. The name hung in the air, so sweet and full of memories. Louisa glanced at the little girl. How could _anything_ be wrong with her beautiful child?

"Yes, _Joan..._well she..."

"Spit it out already!" Martin barked at the man.

The psychiatrist glared.

"There are strong indications that your daughter has Autism."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think. If you know a lot about Autism, I'd especially like to hear your opinion on how I presented this aspect, as I want to be accurate. **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

"I've brought your tea Martin."

"Hmm...yes...thank you Louisa...I was just thinking about going out there to make some myself."

He put down the newspaper he was reading and gently took the tray from her hands, setting it on the table. He then dropped two sugars in Louisa's cup and a bit of milk in Louisa's before pouring the hot steaming liquid into their cups

He looked up at his wife he was practically glowing at the small gesture.

"The children should be here soon."

Louisa's face, already wrinkled with age, creased further.

"I wonder what's taking so long."

"James' flight was delayed in New York."

"Yes, I know. But Joan, I mean she only lives over in Exeter-"

There was a knock at the door.

Louisa quickly sprang up, only to sit down in excruciating pain a second later.

"Your gout?" said Martin.

Louisa nodded.

"I'll go get you anti-inflammatories."

"But Martin-the door."

"They can wait."

Despite the intense pain Louisa managed a smile. She knew it must be killing Martin not to answer the door. After all, it could be a patient experiencing a serious medical emergency waiting outside.

But wait...

Martin was in his 70's. He didn't have "patients" as such anymore...right? For some odd reason, her memory of the matter was rather foggy. Must be age.

The man quickly came back with Louisa's pills and a glass of tap water, then marched to the door, swinging it open.

"Joan!" Martin suddenly said in a mildly surprised tone.

"Oh, Dad, it's so good to see you!"

Before he knew what was going on, his young daughter embraced him around the neck and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. He smiled softly.

"Joan!" Louisa cried. "My precious Joanie!" All thought of gout quickly disappeared as Louisa ran, or rather hobbled to the front door.

Before her stood a gorgeous twenty-something with auburn hair and green eyes, smiling broadly.

Within seconds mother and daughter practically collided, tears quickly being shed on both sides.

"I feel like it's been _soo_ long since we've seen you Joanie," Louisa lamented.

"It's actually only been three weeks," Martin stated with his usual bluntness bluntly.

Louisa gave him a look.

"I said I _felt_ like it'd only been a week...I mean that I've been longing...oh...never mine Martin." She suddenly noticed a figure standing behind her daughter.

"And who is this handsome young man," Louisa said, her voice full of scandal.

"_This_...drumroll please...is Jacques..."

"Oh?" Martin and Louisa said in unison, their eyebrows raised.

Joan smiled broadly, "He's my new fiancé!"

* * *

"Actually, it all happened rather suddenly, mum." He's a CEO of a big French financial firm, brought in a few years ago to sort of turn the place around. He got wind of the little corner bookstore in Exeter and next thing I know he shows up at my front door."

"Let me guess, love at first sight."

"Well, no, not exactly. That was last year. We strictly talked business and while he was really nice and he adored the store, but he couldn't work things out back at corporate and the deal fell through."

"Oh."

"Buuut..." Joan picked a flower off one of beautiful rose bushes Louisa had painstakingly cultivated over the years and sniffed it.

Louisa enjoyed these moments with her daughter-just them, talking about life. People always did say that Joan took after her mum.

Joan caught her mom's loving glance and smiled.

"Oh mom...it was lovely. I got this _beautiful_ letter in the mail a few weeks ago."

"From Jacques?"

Joan nodded her head, her face practically radiating with joy. "It said that he couldn't stop thinking about me since that first day we'd met, and that he had made up his mind to express his feelings to me. I was a bit hesitant at first at seeing this stranger, but we met up and he was really quite amazing-not at all the conceited young executive type. We quickly fell for each other. Then last week he popped the question." She grinned. I'd already made up my mind a week before."

She grinned mischievously.

"He owns a very romantic-looking vineyard...in Provence."

Both women raised their eyebrows.

Tears began to fill Louisa's eyes. "Oh Joanie, I'm so happy for you." She opened her arms to embrace her daughter.

"Shut up!"

"_What!?_"

"I said-_shut up_!" The words came out of Joan's mouth, but the voice was gruff and male.

Suddenly there was a loud, metallic click.

Quickly, the rose garden and Joan and the Surgery and daylight itself disappeared.

Louisa found herself in a dimly lit room, tied to what appeared to be a small desk-not unlike those her students sat in at the school.

"Where am I?" she said groggily. She felt her skin. No wrinkles.

'Well _that's_ a relief, at least,' she thought.

A tall dark form with a heavy tread approached her.

She suddenly felt cold metal touch her scalp.

"Quit the racket Headmistress...or else you're dead."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

**May 2016 (A week earlier)**

Louisa looked blankly out the window of the school office. The turbulent sea boiled with hundreds of whitecaps, some of which crashed over the breakers into the shallow bay. Low, dark clouds rolled past drowning rocks sea, and port alike in a driving rain.

It was a spectacular site, though the local fisherman likely didn't see it that way.

But Louisa hardly noticed. Her thoughts were across the harbor, in that little cottage below the cliff.

Their family had driven home in near silence yesterday after the earth-shaking news they'd received. The silence had continued, nearly uninterrupted into the night. This morning, she'd snuck out before Martin had woken up and spent much of the morning doing work at the school.

But now the silence couldn't last any longer.

Suddenly she grabbed the phone on her desk and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Martin..."

"Louisa...how are you...?"

"Do you have a patient?"

"Umm..."

"I'll call back later,"

"No. No, they haven't come in yet..." he said, drowsily waving his next patient back into the reception room. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night-and none at all since Louisa had left early this morning. "What...is there something I can help you with?"

'Not likely,' Louisa thought, a bit sadly.

"It's just...it's...," her eyes began to moisten.

"Louisa?"

"It's Joanie..."

"She's fine. Just checked on her about half an hour ago..."

Louisa sighed heavily.

"But I can check on her again if it would make you feel..."

"No, Martin. You just don't get it do you?"

"I-"

"Oh shut up for once...!"

"Louisa, listen..."

"No _you_ listen, Martin! Our child has autism. Do you know what that means?"

Martin sat there silently for a second. He was familiar with autism, of course in a theoretical, dictionary-definition sense. But having a daughter with autism-that was a bit different.

"Autism Spectrum Disorder is highly variable in its severity and effects. It can severely handicap speech and social interaction to the point of near-complete dysfunction or, on the opposite end, exhibit itself as Asperger's Syndrome, in which speech is virtually unaffected but social interaction is still a bit...difficult."

Hand it to Martin to hide from reality behind big words and technicalities.

"What it means, _Martin_, is that our little Joan may never speak a coherent sentence. The few speaking and social skills she has now she may regress and lose. We may never get a chance to talk with her about her first day of school or have that awkward discussion about the birds and the bees."

Tears ran down her face.

"It means she may never go to a dance, or go fishing, or get married, or have children. She may never truly understand why she's being hugged and may even see it as...a threat..." By now Louisa was sobbing almost uncontrollably. Her throat was sore and her voice hoarse.  
"It may mean that she never says 'I love you Mom' or kisses her parents goodnight. It may mean..."

Her voice was nearly at a screech now.

She paused a moment to recollect herself a bit.

"It probably means that she'll never attend school in Port Wenn, that I'll never be her teacher." There simply wasn't room in the school's tiny budget for a Teaching Assistant for Joan.

Her voice lowered to a mutter. "For ages, Martin, even as a little girl, I wanted a daughter of my own. Don't get me wrong, James is wonderful, and I'm so happy's he's my son. But I never really had a strong relationship with my mum-and its left a bit of a hole in my heart. I-I wanted something different for my daughter...a special emotional bond...sharing life's ups and downs together...that sorta thing. The way things are _s'posed _to be."

Louisa suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She was an educator by vocation-she was supposed to see all children as valuable blessings. Disability was simply an obstacle that the proper assistance could help a child to overcome. She herself had said as much in her first interview for Head Teacher, hadn't she? *

The fact was that she really did love Joan-_deeply_-disability or not.

She always would, come what may.

And she _would_ make it through, find a way..._somehow_.

But if she was honest...truly honest...with herself, this all was a bitter disappointment, all the more bitter because she knew it was wrong to be disappointed.

"It's like...it's like I've been planning and saving up for a trip to China for years and years, Martin...I've got all the sights planned out that I wanted to see...all my bags packed...my tourist guides all bought and bookmarked. The tickets have arrived in the mail. I've even taken a course in Mandarin, and I've become pretty fluent. I board the plane, my anticipation high, and several long hours later I land...in Mongolia."

She wiped at her eyes.

"I don't know the language. I don't have a map. I know nothing about Mongolia, and frankly I never wanted to be here in the first place. And now...I'm stuck here...forever."**

A rare tear rolled down Martin's face. He wanted to say something, anything to comfort his wife. But, as so often before...there was simply...nothing.

The scenario she depicted wasn't inevitable, but it was certainly possible-and some of it was downright probable. That said nothing of the incredible changes that Joan's autism would carve out in their lives. Appointments, special education meetings, a litany of tests, possibly a rearrangement of the way their house was set up. Joan quite possibly would have to be supervised, even long after she became an adult. And when Martin and Louisa were gone, who would take care of her then?

"Well...thanks for listening I guess, Martin. I don't know what I really expected you to say. Talking's not really your..._thing_," Louisa said, a small hint of bitterness in her voice.

"No," Martin said, nearly choking on the words. He could have cursed himself a million times for his apparent impediment.

"Right. Goodbye."

Before Martin had a chance to respond, the phone clicked. Louisa had hung up.

* * *

_* One of the inspirations for this story was a discussion I heard once at my job between two teachers with young children with disabilities and a speech teacher, in which they described the tremendous anxiety and stress they felt, initially. I should note that I'm not trying to criticize or make generalizations here, nor am I trying to paint a gloomy picture of disability. From what I understand, as an educator, families respond to this situation in different ways, and their perspective may change. I'm just trying to depict how difficult a process this can be initially._

_** Louisa's analogy is derived (not copied mind you) from the beautiful poem "Welcome to Holland" by Emily Perl Kingsley, in which the symbolic planned destination is Italy and the place she symbolically arrives at (but had not planned on visiting) is Holland (no offense to **Apl9662**).** watch?v=r15PuYoID94**_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think. If you know a lot about Autism or disabilities I'd especially like to hear your opinion on how I presented this aspect, as I want to be accurate and sensitive.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 13**_

_Note: A special thank you to those of you who have shared your stories and feedback about autism. It really has been an amazing learning experience._

**May 2016, Port Wenn Community Primary School**

Ruth Ellingham shuffled the papers in front of her and nodded toward Dorothy to start recording the minutes for the board meeting.

"First up is a proposal to launch the Early Bird Club program*. A proposal was presented in detail on the 3rd..."

Martin glanced in Louisa's direction. It was a habit he'd acquired over the past few years, a way of maintaining a line of communication in situations like this. With a discreet look or two in her direction, Martin could gauge what Louisa was thinking, how she was feeling, and perhaps most importantly, confirm that she was still there, his partner, his back-up, his lover, and increasingly, his dearest friend.

But today, as almost everyday since The News had come smashing up their little world into tiny bits, there was nothing...no affection, no assurance that she had his back, not even an indication of her opinion on the issue at hand.

"Louisa, could you read us the estimated figures for the program?"

Louisa flipped through some of papers in front of her a bit nervously. She had been lost in thought, remembering that horrible phone conversation she'd had in this very building several days before. The pain was still fresh, still real, though guilt and a feeling of enormous pressure had now descended on her as well. If that wasn't enough, she could sense Martin's eyes boring into her. Her heart yearned to talk with him, to unload her burdens, but she couldn't brave the possibility that, yet again, he'd fail her, unable to carry the wait along with his own lingering burdens. She finally found the papers and steeled herself to read off the figures.

"Under the Early Bird Club proposal the school would charge £2.00 per session. This would be in addition to the £5.00 charged by the After School Club..."

Martin frowned a little. It was like he didn't exist...like he was no longer an important part of her life or even of Joan's life.

Ever since the diagnosis, Martin's mind had been wracked incessantly by a medical-style evaluation of Joan's autism. He'd feverishly pored through everything he could find on the subject. Guilts and doubts arose in his mind. He'd once so passionately defended the MMR vaccine, a position in line with the overwhelming consensus of the medical community. The BMJ had gone so far as to call the 1998 study suggesting the link "fraudulent" while the General Medical Council had labeled the way the study was conducted "dishonest."

But bugger the medical community, what if the mercury in the vaccine really did cause autism? After all, since MMR was introduced in the 1960's, autism had gone from a relatively obscure, low-incidence disability to a virtual epidemic.

Had he unwittingly poisoned his precious daughter? The very possibility made Martin sick to his stomach.

Had it been his care of Louisa? Had he missed something? Had he put too much pressure on her or not planned her nutrition well enough?

And there lingering like a specter in his mind was that nagging question he'd struggled with since first learning about the condition in medical school.

Did he himself have autism? He thought of the stupid psychologist who had suggested he had Asperger's and Louisa's question that had sparked the row that led to them seeking marriage counseling. Once, he'd suppressed the thought as just another of the insecurities that reared their ugly head now and again. Before he'd met Louisa and found his lack of social interaction skills negatively impacted their relationship, it hadn't really been a problem. Even then, their love for each other, and the birth of James had helped them muddle through these issues.

But now, it was a different story. It is widely believed amongst scholars that genetics plays some role in autistic disorders. While no one has quite put their finger on what exactly the correlation is, it certainly seemed within the realm of possibility that he had contributed a set of genes that had resulted in his daughter's disability.

"Thank you, Louisa. Any further questions on the Early Bird program?"

Bert raised his hand.

"Yes, Bert?"

"Who'll be providing the _food_ for the little tots, may I ask?"

Louisa sniffed trouble. She remembered well how things worked out last time Bert had made food for the school. The Wenns had been on her case for weeks about how their son had been fed "junk food." A formal complaint had been avoided after a timely reminder from Martin that their son had gone ill due to improper food preparation practices in their own house.

"The school staff will be preparing small snacks for the children." She instinctively turned toward Martin.

"And yes, doctor, I have assurances that the snacks will be prepared in line with strict standards regarding nutrition and food allergies!" she snapped.

But to Louisa's surprise, there was no sneer or evidence of hostility on Martin's face. He simply gave a slight nod of approval.

"Good."

Louisa's heart fell. For the first time since the diagnosis she noticed that Martin himself wasn't looking so well. He was wan and pale. His eyes were a bit bloodshot, with dark circles around them from lack of sleep. There was no fire in him, not even his legendary, if exaggerated air of gloominess. He was like an empty shell, a man having the life squeezed out of him by a crushing burden.

"Any other questions on the Early Bird program?" Ruth said quietly, noticing the silent exchange between Louisa and her nephew out of the corner of her eye. The wrinkled skin around her eyes creased. It had been a long, hard journey these two had been on. She loved them as dearly as she'd loved any kin, perhaps more so, but she knew she couldn't carry their burdens for them.

"No?" Silence.

"Right then. Aye for all in favor of approving the proposal.

"Aye," the governors' voices said in unison.

"Nay for all opposed."

Silence again.

"And no abstentions. The ayes have it, and the Early Bird Club program, is approved without amendment." She nodded toward Dorothy, who finished writing and quickly nodded back.

"Alright, on to the next issue: approval for posting a vacancy for the position of..."

Louisa shot another glance at Martin, her heart moved yet again by his forlorn glance.

Why had she excluded him like this? Had she even given him a chance? Martin needed time to think-he didn't do well when she put him on the spot. The misunderstanding during her first pregnancy should have clued her onto that. As usual, she was jumping to conclusions, letting emotions get the best of her. What kind of wife and mother was she anyway?

Louisa felt a vast wall of guilt wash over her. Maybe this was all _her_ fault.** Perhaps she hadn't bonded enough with her young daughter...after all she'd read a study years ago that autism might be caused by poor relationships between mothers and children during the early years. Or perhaps her age had caused complications. After all, hadn't Martin been concerned about this very possibility, to her chagrin?

And yet, he had been there, right by her side every step of the way...

* * *

_* This is an actual program of the real Port Isaac Community Primary School_

_**It is said that guilt is one of the common reactions many parents have to discovering their child has a severe disability_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think. If you know a lot about Autism or disabilities I'd especially like to hear your opinion on how I presented this aspect, as I want to be accurate and sensitive. **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 14**_

_Note: A special thank you to those of you who have shared your stories and feedback about autism. It really has been an amazing learning experience._

**April 2014**

"For me it's between Amaranth Pink, Cerise, and Persian Pink." Louisa held the color chart up to the wall of the nursery, carefully studying at close proximity the variations of pink offered by the local hardware store.

At last she sighed heavily, unable to choose.

"I just don't know." she said, shaking her head as if this was a true tragedy.

She suddenly turned her gaze toward Martin, her voice and her movements full of dramatic flare. "What do you think...Martin?"

"Is it really a big deal?," he asked in a puzzled voice.

One look from Louisa gave him his answer.

"Umm...well...right then..."

He cleared his throat.

"Aramanth Pink is a reddish-pink color derived from the amaranth flower, itself derived from a legendary flower that supposedly grew undying upon the slopes of . It symbolizes eternal love. "

Louisa raised her eyes in surprise. Since when had Martin become such an expert on paint colors?

"Cerise is a vivid reddish pink. The word 'cerise' comes from the French for "cherry," and the color resembles the darker red hue of the cherries in a cherry pie. Painting Joan's room this color with give it an aura of wholesome goodness."

"And the Persian pink?"

"Ah yes...derived from a rose native to the dusty steppes of Iran. It is also used in women's fashion designs...Gracing our roller with this color will lend a certain femininity to the room, without being flashy or too intense."

Louisa's eyes glistened.

"And...if you had to choose one...?

"Oh definitely the Persian Pink. It's feminine. I mean she is a girl and all."

"I couldn't have put it better myself. Where _did_ you acquire your artistic taste, Martin?"

The doctor shrugged and took Louisa in his arms.

"Art class was mandatory at school...it was one of my favorite subjects. During those..._difficult..._years it was one of the few things that kept me going."

Louisa caressed his shoulder, her face sad.

"You poor thing, bandied about by those ferocious bullies and those heartless teachers."

Martin closed his eyes and shook his head, "Do not mention it my dear...the pain is still too great..."

"Oh Martin!"

"You're the first living soul I've ever told, my darling. It must remain a secret...between us," he said.

"I like the sound of that," Louisa said with a flirtatious smile.

They kissed passionately.

"Are you quite good...at the art and all?"

"My art teacher, who studied under Le Peintre,* said I could have been one of the Masters...but after long years of soul-searching, I finally chose Surgery instead...you see, I wanted to help people."

"Oh Martin, you must paint something before your great talent is lost...forever!"

She quickly grabbed a brush and a small bucket of oil-based paint, conveniently located nearby, and handed it to Martin. He held the brush aloft, like a miniature version of the Staue od Liberty.

"I'd like to paint...!" he paused, his eyes lowering from the brush to his wife.

"I'd like to paint _you_, my darling Louisa..."

* * *

**Waiting Room, Truro Fertility Clinic, Truro, Cornwall **

Martin bemusedly studied his wife's twisted form.

The woman, in her early 40's and now 4 months pregnant, sat sprawled across the narrow chair, head back, mouth agape.

If it had been anyone but Louisa, Martin would have found it disturbing and awkward, not to mention unhealthy, but for reasons he wasn't sure of, he found her strangely attractive. He realized he rarely had or took the time to study his wife to take in her beauty, despite ample opportunities to do so. Before they were married, he'd go far out of his way to catch a glimpse of her, and delight in an opportunity to be near her, even if this meant their often disparate wills and personalities clashed. These days, of course, such efforts weren't needed-and yet the familiarity had perhaps caused him to take for granted how very beautiful Louisa really was.

The phone rang at a nearby desk, startling Louisa. She awoke groggily, a bit sad at the loss of the fluffy, if totally unrealistic little dream that had been so rudely interrupted. Martin, the newly-revealed closet artist had just finished telling her how 'well-balanced' her features were-'perfect for a portrait...'

She couldn't help but wish, in some small measure, that the dream had in fact been true. She could use some romantic once-in-awhile.

But deep down inside, she knew that wasn't her Martin, and that no imagined idealization would make the cut the way the real Martin Ellingham did. No, she loved Martin Ellingham as he was, come rain or foul temper.  
As she slowly cleared away the mental fog, she made eye contact with him. Martin had a sudden urge to look away, pretend he hadn't been staring at his wife for the past 10 minutes, go back to musing over the proper weight and size for the baby at this stage. But he simply couldn't. He was mesmerized by her beauty, and especially her eyes, still soft with sleep.

Louisa shot him a smile and returned his gaze. Inwardly, she let out a contented sigh.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept well..." She grinned mischievously. "Like a baby." She glanced down at her belly.

Martin nodded bemusedly.

Louisa straightened herself up.

"I must have looked a bit ridiculous floundering all over the chair like this."

"Umm...well...I really...I don't think there's enough people around to care, Louisa." She glanced around the waiting room. A few people, mainly couples sat sprinkled here and there, all of them minding their own business not looking in their direction.

"This is Truro after all."

Louisa laughed. "No gawkers or nosy neighbors here."

"I doubt we'll meet anyone we know," Martin said happily.

Louisa nodded her head quietly. Was that a good thing?

Martin noticed the look.

"Umm...Louisa, how is the new gym coming along?"

"Well the construction's going kind of slow, like almost everything else in Cornwall." Martin nodded his head appreciatively.

"...But we've made some real progress. They tell me the vast majority will be finished by mid-summer." Her eyes glistened. More and more recently, Martin had made deliberate attempts to talk with her about things he knew interested her. It made her feel good, like he approved of her work and felt that it was important.

"Maybe we could...go...umm look around it later..." he said. Coming out of his mouth, the idea sounded a bit silly and unromantic. The school was, after all, a short walk away from the Surgery and Louisa must have seen the construction site a hundred times."

"Yes!" Louisa said, to his surprise. "I'd like that a lot."

She fingered his hand, then looked at him with affectionate eyes.

"It means alot to me that you care about my job..."

"Well of course. It's important to you, so therefore it's important to me."

"Oh. So you don't really care?"

"No, quite on the contrary. I've developed an interest in it because it involves you. Just as you've taken to reading an occasional medical article from time to time. It's the same principle."

"Martin, what do you think about me as the Head Teacher. I know once you were opposed to me taking on that role and being a mom."

"Oh...well...you've been very...productive..." Louisa raised her eyebrows. "In a good way," he added.

Louisa nodded approval.

"And you were right about being a mom and working. You've really done quite marvelous."

"Inconvenienced you some though."

"James isn't an inconvenience," Martin said, glancing at his son in the baby carrier on the seat next to him.

They both smiled.

"I'm glad you've come to see it that way, Martin. But it _is_ a bit inconvenient for you, isn't it?"

"Not really...Mike's baby-sitting for the time being."

"But he's going to go on that book tour for that book of his about St. Piran. You should read it some time. Quite a thriller."

Martin's lack of reply indicated that he had much better things to do than read novels about Cornish saints.

Louisa grabbed Martin's hands.

"I'm thinking of resigning from teaching."

Martin's eyes were wide.

"Nothing's settled yet, but I wanted to let you know I was considering it."

"But Louisa..."

"It would be _my_ decision Martin. I don't feel any pressure from you or anyone else."

"Louisa Ellingham?," a nurse suddenly called.

"We'll discuss this more later, eh?" Louisa said. Martin nodded hesitantly.

They followed the nurse back to a small room where Louisa sat in the examination chair.

"Do you know this Dr. Harrison, Martin?"

"No. All I know is she's a highly recommended gynecologist who's worked in Truro for several years and has an excellent record."

"That's good enough for me."

As Louisa was talking, a thin red-haired woman in her early 50's walked in.

She grinned sardonically as she saw the couple's eyes grow wide.

"Edith?"  
_  
To Be Continued..._

* * *

_* French for "The Painter"_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 15**_

**(Continued from Chapter 14)**

"Yes," Edith replied. Name change I'm afraid. Remarried."

Louisa's eyebrows raised. "Congratu-"

"How's Imperial, Ellingham?" Edith interrupted, her voice as sarcastic as her lack of inflection would allow.

"Ummm..."

"I'm afraid Martin decided to stay in Port Wenn," Louisa said with a forced smile. Edith gestured for Louisa to lay down on the examination chair. She gently gathered back Louisa's shirt to prepare for the ultrasound.

"Couldn't face up to the big time after all Ellingham? Can't blame you. Head of Vascular's a high pressure environment. Lots of _the red stuff_ I hear."

Martin swallowed hard, repressing the sudden pang of nausea. Therapy and Louisa's constant encouragement had helped to minimize the effects of his hemophobia, but it hadn't disappeared. It was a hidden curse that could strike at any time.

"Actually, I think Martin was quite brave stickin' it out in Portwenn. It wasn't an easy choice for him, giving up the big job in London for...for his family." Edith cocked her head slightly as she rubbed gel on Louisa's stomach.

"Yes, I suppose some like things more...traditional. 'Course you're not strictly traditional are you dear? Went the unconventional route first time around, I understand." She looked over Louisa with haughty, judgmental eyes.

A look of anger came over Martin's face. How dare Edith talk to Louisa this way, putting her down, rubbing his mistakes in her face.

"Life gets messy sometimes, I suppose," Louisa answered cooly. "But, you know, Edith..." The gynecologist stiffened at the use of her first name. "...I don't think I'd change a thing. It was hard...heart-breaking really, being away from Martin."

She glanced over at Martin, a wistful expression on her face. She was vastly understating it.  
Being apart from Martin had been nigh unbearable.  
"But I think it gave us a chance to really sort out our priorities, and come back together again a stronger couple."  
The words hit Edith, who was by now rubbing the sonogram device on Louisa's belly, like a ton of bricks. She'd just been in a bitter shouting match with her latest ex-husband over some new real estate she'd acquired. All the man wanted was money.  
That's all men really wanted, to feed their desires, to consume.

All men except _Martin_ that is.

Her desire for financial security and her deep affection for the man himself had continually drawn her to Martin. Though certainly no charmer, she found in the former surgeon a man much like herself-socially awkward, unempathetic, obsessed with cleanliness, married to their profession-underneath which was a deep, sincere compassion for others, something she lacked, but found reassuring and attractive in Martin.

By all rights, he should have been hers...would have been hers...except for Louisa.

The couple's story was truly amazing. Sure it was the baby that was the connection between the two of them, the lifeline that had ultimately brought them back together. But it was their love for each other that had pushed them to truly reconcile, to take two conflicting personalities and make them conform to a loving, functional matrimonial union. That was unselfish love, unconditional love. And as far as Edith could tell, it was a type of love she'd never truly experienced, and now seemed unlikely to ever experience in the future.

Two minutes of intense reflection had passed before Edith started to notice Martin pointing at the screen.

"This is the cranium-the head...here." There was a clear look of excitement on his face.

"It's not misshapen is it?" Louisa said, half teasing him.

"N-" Edith began, trying to play catch-up.

"No, that doesn't happen until the baby's born. The birth canal squeezes its head as it goes through, molding it to the shape of the..."

"Right, I'm sure Louisa doesn't want to hear all the technical-"

"Is that the baby's leg there?"

"Yes, very good Louisa." She shrugged and looked pleased with herself.

"I read an old edition of _Gynecology UK_, every now and then." Okay, so it had only been a few glances at an old edition in the waiting room. But Edith didn't have to know that.

"Identifying a fetuses' appendages does not a gynecologist make. Martin, could you stop pointing at the sonogram like an Eaton freshman and leave the explanations to the _real_ doctors?" Martin's teeth grated.

"What do think of the size, _Martin_? Is it too small?" Louisa cut in. "It looks so...tiny."

Martin smiled slightly. "Well, as I said of Jame-"

"No," Edith said, flicking off the machine. "Now if you are done having your little chat here, I have to talk to some patients about an _in vitro _procedure..." She looked at Louisa disdainfully. "That's where we artificially inject eggs with sperm for people who can't have children."

Louisa's eyes opened wide in feigned amazement. "Oh, I've always wondered what that meant!," her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, I knew _vitro_ was the Latin word for glass-referring to the glass of a petri dish or microscope, in this case, I presume."

"Yes..."

"Now tell me, _Edith_, will they be trying out a single embryo as per the 'Natural' route? Or will you be injecting the sperm into several eggs, creating multiple embryos?" A mischievous grin appeared on Louisa's face.

"I-I'm afraid that's confidential."

Louisa nodded her head and stood up.

"Well, in that case, I'll be back off to my rustic little village."

"Yes. You'd better run along to that hellhole of a nursery that you run. You really should try to control those children more Louisa. I almost ran over one of the beastly creatures the other day." Louisa gathered her things, tuning out Edith's words.

"Of course, I don't think _control_ is your strong suit, dear. Best to just _let things happen_, and clean up the '_mess_' later," Edith could feel the anger and jealousy welling up within her. She herself was usually fairly calm and straightforward, even when she was angry. But the biting words kept rolling out in a torrent. "There's your new child for instance. You know, Louisa, it's not too late for an abortion."

Louisa contorted painfully. She walked toward the door, grabbing Martin's hand along the way. Stunned at Edith's words he followed his wife out for a short distance down the hall, before gently releasing himself from her light grip.

"No!...Wait, Louisa!" Louisa whipped her head around. There on Martin's face was a look of indignation such as she had rarely seen.

But it wasn't aimed at her. He turned around as Edith was coming out of the examination room they'd just been in. He took a step forward, locking eyes with the gynecologist.

She seemed to wither a little under his fiery gaze.

"_Edith Montgomery_!" he boomed.

"Harrison," Louisa whispered.

"_Harrison__!_"

Edith looked a bit shocked. The last time she'd seen Martin this angry they'd broken off their relationship, not to speak a word again for 20 years.

"No offspring of mine and Louisa's is a 'mess,' as you describe it!"

They may not have planned to have James Henry. But he'd been an incredible blessing, albeit in disguise.

"And to suggest, as an _insult_, that my wife should terminate the precious unborn child in her womb is not only extremely callous, but grossly unprofessional!"

His face was contorted in disgust.

To their surprise, Edith bowed her head, in what could almost be interpreted as shame-if she was capable of the feeling.

"You're right Ellingham."

Martin was taken a back.

"I-I still want an apology...for my wife's sake."

Edith head swung back up, and she stiffened, bracing herself.

"Yes. Right. I apologize to you Louisa. I apologize to you both." Her eyes began to moisten, but she wiped at them vigorously, making a brave face of it. Louisa quickly began scrounging around in her purse for a tissue.

"Not a good day I'm afraid," Edith said, a small trace of emotion in her voice. A small smile appeared on her face as she accepted a well-worn handkerchief from the woman she'd just insulted.

"Ex-husband," she said adding a strong epithet. "I've been meaning to get the name changed back, but the divorce proceedings have kept me quite busy, I'm afraid."

"Oh Doctor...er...um...Edith."

Edith gave Louisa a stern, proud look.

"To be honest, I envy you, Louisa. You've got a child. Friends who care about you. A husband, and a husband who truly loves you at that. People who depend on you everyday."

The gynecologist cleared her throat.

"You're lucky, you know that?" She said, avoiding eye contact with Martin. He was lost to her, and she realized for the second time in her life, just how horrid a loss it actually was.

Louisa's eyes suddenly filled with a guarded compassion. She glanced at Martin

"Yes, very lucky," she agreed. Without another word, Edith bowed her head a bit and walked away.

For a moment they stood there looking at each other before they finally clasped hands, and walked to the front desk.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 16**_

**St.**** Peter's Chapel, Port Wenn, April 2014 (2 weeks later)**

"Louisa, _please_, sit down. You're pregnant."  
She reluctantly sat down, reminding herself that Martin's gruff command was simply his way of taking care of her and the baby.

"Oh...very well. Apparently being pregnant also means I'm totally and completely helpless. I must sit here in state and be waited on by my attendants, "she joked.

Martin felt a sudden pang of guilt.

"Umm, what do you think of this streamer, Louisa? You have a much better eye for these sort of things."

"Maybe a bit over to the righ-...yes...there. Perfect." He taped it in place. "And perhaps we could add a white balloon over by that cornice." Martin crawled down the ladder to fetch a balloon.

"Bridal showers," he muttered. "Who ever thought up the ridiculous concept? I mean...you never had one."

"No," she said flatly.

Martin grimaced. "Did you want one?"

"I wanted to keep things simple, so-"

Martin frowned. "I'm-I'm sorry Louisa..."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"Martin, thank you for doing this. Morwenna and Al _really do_ appreciate it."

"Hmm."

"_I _appreciate it, Martin"

He looked over and shot her a wry smile.

"Someone once told me that I needed to have a bit more community spirit. Several times, actually."

"Hmm, yes, I do seem to remember saying something of that sort."

Martin struggled to scooch the ladder forward a few inches, then slowly climbed it, balloon in hand.

"I really wish I could help you, Martin. I feel so..._incompetent_ just reclining in this chair while you do all the heavy lifting."

"Nonsense Louisa. You're a very competent woman. You're a wonderful mother to James, you manage to keep a house that has hundreds of patients pass through it every week fairly clean and presentable, and you are probably the best headmistress this little village has ever seen." Louisa smiled. His voice was so matter-of-fact, as if this was completely obvious to any casual observer.

"I thought you didn't really approve of my being headmistress."

"Yes, I suppose I did disapprove-for awhile. I was a bit worried that...umm..."

"You didn't want James' childhood to be like your own?"

"Yes. But you've put all those fears to rest Louisa. You've far exceeded my expectations."

"Well, thank you. I think."

"You know Louisa, perhaps a bit of time off would do me some good. It always was a bit ridiculous having a doctor with...um...a blood thing. Some of my colleagues have said that I should write something or other, you know a scholarly piece..."

"You can't be serious?"

"Louisa, have you ever known me to joke around?"

He had a point there.

"So what you're saying is you want to resign as GP!? What about your patients, Martin?"

"They'll survive. Half of them hate my guts and the other half don't listen to a word I say anyways."

She raised her eyebrow "That's an exaggeration and you know it Martin Ellingham."

"Umm...uh...well there are many other, _fully capable_ physicians who could take my place."

"There's really no need Martin. That's a very sweet offer, but I couldn't do that to you or your patients. This is simply a personal choice. I don't feel forced or pressured."

"But I thought you loved your job."

"I do. But I've put my stamp on the school, made some improvements, and I know several teachers who could step into my position without anyone noticing I was gone. Most importantly, Martin, I want to spend time with my family. You, James, the new baby, Aunt Ruth, you're the only family I really have. And we've both experienced firsthand what its like to have absentee parents."

"But Louisa...you're already a wonderful mother and wife." Her face lit up.

"It's nice to know I'm appreciated. But, it's more than that. Up until a few years ago, Martin, I chased my own dreams and ambitions. I think they were very healthy ambitions, and I feel I've successfully achieved many of them. I think the same was true of you as well. But then I met and fell in love with this ill-tempered doctor from London-"

"I'm not ill-tempered...!"

Louisa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, I can be difficult...but..."

"_Martin_."

He nodded

"I met this...this...wonderful person...who was unlike any man I'd ever met. Suddenly, there was someone else in my life. And then James appeared. Suddenly we were married and our_ lives_ became our _life_. And now our newest addition has come along."

Her glance shifted to her belly.

"My priorities have been refocused. From the time I was a little girl, I've always wanted a family, a _real_ family. And now I have one, and I don't want to miss a single moment of it."

Martin nodded. He too ached to spend time with his son, provided he wasn't crying or messing his nappies. Scratch that-there was a special value to those moments as well.

"You won't feel like a 'kept woman?'"

Louisa smiled, "No. Actually its a bit liberating, choosing to lay down my career, at least for a little while. And anyway, I've been thinking about writing a piece myself."

"Oh?" Martin said, a slight grin on his face.

"_Port Wenn Primary: A Case Study in Rural Education_," Louisa intoned in a deep voice. Martin nodded good-humoredly. "Sounds good."

Louisa stared up to where Martin was precariously holding the streamer, "Do you really think so?"

He nodded uncomfortably. His arm was beginning to hurt him.

"Oh sorry! You've been holding that streamer all this time!...umm...over to the le-...right there. Yes... that's good." Martin finished attaching the streamer and looked at his wife.

"Louisa," he began, his tone again serious, "I want you to be happy. Are you certain this is really what you want to do?"

"Well, I'm pretty certain it is. It's a big decision, to be sure, and one that we're _both_ goin' to have to think over and do some research on. Fortunately, we have a little bit of time before we have to make the final call."

Martin nodded cautiously.

"Doc! Doc!" Al burst into the church, carrying Morwenna in his arms. "Louisa, where's the Doc?"

"I'm up here," Martin grumbled as he climbed down the ladder. What could that girl possibly have done to herself in a _churchyard_?

"What's wrong? Louisa asked, her voice full of concern.

"Well we were having a bit of a spat, right? And Morwenna here accidently steps in a hole..."

"A burrow!"

"Whatever!" Martin said grumpily. Louisa shot him a look, shaming him into a more compassionate mood.

"Have you injured your leg Morwenna?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Yes...well..."

"It's like this Doc. Her foot goes into the burrow, right, and then she lets out this scream..."

"Probably a fracture or a sprain..."

"I got bi'en Doc!"

"Bitten!? By what?"

"This hairy badger pops out." A look of desperation was written on Al's face. "It goes right for 'er and takes a bite."

Martin's eyes opened wide.

"There's a slight possibility of bTB or even rabies infection."*

He glanced in Louisa's direction.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No. Although serious, it's not an emergency as such. But get me my medical bag from the car." Louisa nodded and started in that direction.

"Oh...ummm...please." Martin added. Louisa nodded, half-smiling in appreciation.

"Al, find an aspersorium and fill it with water from the font."

"A what...?"

"An _aspersorium_. The pitcher they put holy water in to sprinkle it. It'll probably be near the altar."

Al looked down at Morwenna.

"Oh...ummm...you can lay her on the pew."

Al proceeded to set her down. "Is she gonna die Doc?" Morwenna sat up, a horrified look on her face.

"Properly inoculated, its extremely unlikely, but _I need that water_!"

"Inocu'ated Doc? That means needles, innit?"

"They'll have to give you an injection, yes. Actually, several injections administered repeatedly in a series over several days."  
"I've heard of people surviving rabies through some special procedure."

"Yes. The so-called Milwaukee Protocol. After the onset of symptoms the infected person is placed in a medicine-induced coma and pumped full of drugs in the hopes that shutting down higher-level brain activity will allow the immune system to fight off the illness."

"That don't sound so bad," Morwenna said, doubtfully.

"_If_ you are the lucky 44th person to receive the procedure and _if_ you happen to be the 7th person to actually survive, you will be hospitalized for several months, including a month in isolation. You will have to relearn how to perform the most basic bodily functions, including eating, speaking, and walking."

He glanced at the speechless receptionist.

"Even so, every person to survive with the Milwaukee procedure has also received vaccination, and it is likely that getting jabbed had some role to play in their survival."

Morwenna still wasn't sure. A look of abject fear filled her eyes. She began sweating and felt light-headed.

Louisa ran over. "Got it." She looked at Morwenna, alarmed. In a matter of a few minutes she had turned pale and clammy.

"Is it the rabies taking effect?"

"It's probably not rabies, though there is a chance; but if it were, symptoms wouldn't set in this fast."

"Then what is it?"

"She has a fear of needles."

"Almost like your helophobia, Doc," Morwenna said.

"_Haemo_phobia."

Louisa rolled her eyes.

"Martin's a very skilled Doctor. He wouldn't give you anything' that you didn't need."

"I can't...I can't do needles!" Morwenna said, trying to rise. The couple restrained her.

"You idiot!" Martin exclaimed.

"Martin!," Louisa chided.

"Now Morwenna, what on earth were you and Al fighting about?"

Morwenna blushed. "Oh, you know, just lil' stuff."

"It wer'n't lil' to me," Al said racing back with a towel and a bottle of whisky.

"Well, that's not what I meant..." Martin grabbed some disinfectant, the pitcher of water, and the towel and began cleaning the bite.

"Right then," Louisa said. "What were you arguing about?"

Al drooped his head. "She wants to work two jobs. I told her, it's too much for her...'specially now that we're gettin' married."

"You work two jobs sometimes!"

"Well that's diff'rent..."

They started talking over each other.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Louisa said. "Where else are you working, Morwenna?"

"Yes." Martin added. "I didn't know you had a second job."

"She's helpin' me out with the fishing business."

"You mean the one on Aunt Ruth's farm?"

"Yes," Morwenna admitted, giving Al a look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Martin asked.

"I didn't think it was something you needed to bother about, Doc. I mean, you don' care, yeah? S'long as I'm on time in the morning?"

"Wrong. Working night shifts has made you drowsy and affected your work performance. I've been given the wrong patient's notes 12 times in the past two weeks, wasting valuable time and potentially violating doctor-patient confidentiality."

"And we care about your welfare as well, Morwenna. Isn't that right Doc?"

"Umm...well...yes," he sputtered out.

"Oh," Morwenna said.

"See! It's like I said. You shouldn't work so hard, M."

"You're not roping us into this, Al Large," Louisa said. :You guys have gotta sort this one out between the two of you."

Martin attempted to move Morwenna's leg.

She let out a scream.

Martin raised his eyebrows. "That was very painful?"

Morwenna nodded.

"It's likely a sprain. You likely didn't know because the pain from the animal bite masked it."

Morwenna grimaced. The wedding was in a week. So much for _walking_ down the aisle.

* * *

*_Though rabies is a (mild) threat in the United States, with its vast areas of wilderness, and in many other parts of the world, in the United Kingdom and much of Europe rabies has been virtually eliminated from native animals, although Martin isn't taking chances. A person would actually be slightly more likely to contract bovine tuberculosis (bTB) from contact with a wild animal. In "Love Thy Neighbor," a badger manages to infect a local domesticated cat with bTB, which passes it on to a young boy (many mass immunization efforts were stopped in 2006). Morwenna, having received immunization when she was younger for bTB, would be unlikely to contract either disease. A controversial experimental badger culling program has been started in parts of the UK, in part due to fear over the spread of bTB._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 17**_

**Royal**** Cornwall Hospital, Truro, Cornwall, April 2014 (2 Days Later)**

Edith Montgomery trotted briskly down the hallway, her high heels pounding on the linoleum.

Her ear was pressed up against her phone.

"What are the prospects...?"

She nodded her head, a small smile forming on her face.

"Do you think Harrison will agree to that...?"

Her face creased.

"I don't know. He has a lot of influence in certain circles..."

She turned a corner and headed straight for the elevator.

"That is_ true_. The man had a sick propensity for..."

Her eyes suddenly opened wide. "Do you seriously think they'd award that much?"

Her smile widened to a broad grin. "Thank you Mr. Severance. I'll be in touch." She hung up her phone, pushed the button and walked into the elevator selecting the Ground Floor, the grin still on her face.

That's what the man got for cheating on _her_. A hefty part of his fortune would be hers. For three years, she'd been stuck here in the sticks, where the large number of patients and shortage of qualified staff meant she not only ran a fertility clinic but also dabbled in obstetrics and was drafted for out-patient procedures completely unrelated to her specialization.

There had been a brief jaunt in London-a brief moment of glory where she worked in a prestigious job and met and married a fabulously rich developer.

But that golden opportunity had ended in ruin several months later after discovering her brand-new husband's infidelity.

But now...now she would retire...invest her money...live in peace...in _London_.

Leave infernal, backwards Cornwall behind...

The door suddenly opened.

Edith let out a quiet groan.

A young woman in a wheelchair rolled in. She wore rainbow-splotched leggings, with a fluorescent green cast over the ankle, and a denim jacket over a faded pink shirt with some sort of cartoon character barely visible. From her ears dangled large pink feathers that Edith could only guess were a tacky attempt at earrings.

She reluctantly shuffled over to make room for the new arrival, doing her best not to make eye contact.

"Thanks," the girl said with a wide smile. She fingered a small ring she wore on her hand.

"I'm gettin' married next week," the girl said enthusiastically, assuming Edith's glance indicated curiosity.

Edith nodded stiffly. Just two more floors.

"Yep, my boyfriend popped the question not two weeks ago. Lovely fellow. Runs a fishing resort over by Port Wenn."

Edith's eyebrows narrowed. The name brought only bitter memories back to her. She wouldn't be unhappy if she never laid eyes on the claustrophobic little village again.

To Edith's relief the doors of the elevator closed.

There was a brief downward descent, then a jerk.

"Tell me we're not stuck," the younger woman said. They both grimaced.

Edith pushed several buttons, then knocked on the door to no avail.

"Looks like I'll have to call the front desk," Edith said, popping out her phone.

"Not cool! I gotta go pick out my wedding dress today, yeah?" The girl sighed heavily.

* * *

"So, my name's Morwenna Newcross. I'm the practice manager at Port Wenn Surgery. More of a _receptionist_, really."

Edith restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Half an hour to a n hour they'd said. Depending on which mechanic they sent.

_"Doctor_ Edith Montgomery. Formerly Harrison. Gynecologist. Run a fertility clinic and do some general duties here at the hospital."

Suddenly her forehead creased.

"Did you say you work at the Surgery in Port Wenn?"

"Yep. Doc Martin...or I should say Doctor Ellingham...or perhaps Doctor Martin Elling-"

"Yes, Doctor Ellingham and I are...acquainted."

"Do you mean Martin or Ruth, his aunt. They're both doctors and they both live in Port Wenn."

"_Martin_," Edith said, finding it a little strange to use the man's given name for the first time in decades. "Although I do think I met one of his aunts once as well, come to think of it."

Morwenna smiled. "You know I don't think you're half as stuck up as I thought you were five minutes ago."

Edith raised her eyebrows. "I'll take that as a compliment...I guess."

"You're a bit uptight, but you've got more of a sense of humor than the Doc...I mean Doctor Ellingham..."

Edith nodded, a small smile appearing.

"Yes. Ellingham was always a bit slower with the jokes than myself." She bent over towards Morwenna a little. "The difference is I kow-tow and do my best to mingle in a society I could rather care less for, while Ellingham finds such efforts distasteful...perhaps even unethical."

Morwenna wasn't sure she was really following., but she nodded her head anyway.

"How'd you and...er...the Doc meet?"

"Medical school," Edith said quickly, looking down at the floor. Morwenna raised an eyebrow.

'Were you _friends_?"

"Yes. I suppose you could say that."

"Perhaps a bit more than friends?"

"I'd...I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well...it's no biggy. The Doc's married to the local schoolteacher Louisa Glasson-or I should say, Ellingham...Mrs. Ellingham. Bit of a rough journey gettin' there and all, mind you. Broke their relationship on and off a few times. Had a baby together and all-"

"Yes...I know," Edith said, putting up a hand.

Morwenna looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yes...I umm...did some of the...um...pre-natal care for the baby."

"_That_ must have been something else, given the parents and all."

Edith nodded with a grin. "Yes. The two argued like cats and dogs. Worse really."

"Glad they stuck it out though and didn't just abandon James or something..."

"Excuse me?"

"James. James Henry that's what they named the kid."

"No...you said..._abandoned_...Why would they do that?"

"Oh. No...I suppose they wouldn't really...They're good parents and all..."

"Oh...right."

"Guess I was thinkin' of my own parents. Never really knew them or anything. I was raised by my grandad since I was too li'le to remember."

Edith looked attentively at Morwenna. "And your childhood...was it pleasant?"

Morwenna waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh yeah. Grandad was great. Wonderful man. Vet from the Second World War and all. Had more chores than most I suppose and I was the only kid in town who had 'Kitchen Patrol' every other night. But my grandad taught me a lot. Al, my fiancé says he thinks it made me more mature in some ways, though he's mostly alone in that sentiment I think."

Edith nodded again, her eyes serious. Morwenna sensed the odd doctor had been soaking what she'd been saying up like a sponge. It was a bit strange.

"Please, tell me more...if you don't mind..."

It'd been nearly a year since Morwenna's grandad had died. She still often thought of him, wished he was still there, though his death, as Martin had thankfully not pointed out at _this _funeral, was more or less only a matter of time.

But there were years of happy times before that, which she still treasured up in her heart.

She glanced at Edith. Perhaps this woman, like the Doc and Louisa and so many others hadn't had such a wonderful childhood. Or perhaps some other motive or memory haunted her.

A cheerful grin suddenly broke out on Morwenna's face, which Edith couldn't help but think, now that she thought about, was beautifully framed by those pink feather earrings.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thanks to those of you who already have. You're awesome!=)**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 18**_

(The Same Day)

The three workmen stood around in a circle, carefully listening to the large walkie-talkie in front of them

With their grease-stained workclothes and frazzled hair, they looked decidedly out of place amongst the white-washed walls and labsuits of the hospital.

Suddenly a garbled series of noises came out of the device.

"Alright Charlie, roger that," one of the workmen said into it. He looked at the others.

"Looks like that's a wrap boys. We should be expecting them at any moment."

A minute or so of tense but quiet anticipation followed, the men's eyes glued to the elevator door.

_Ding._

With that the elevator doors rumbled open. Out came Morwenna, Edith pushing her wheelchair.

There was an explosion of applause.

They both nodded shyly.

"Thank you," Morwenna said to one of the workmen, while Edith reluctantly shook hands with one of her rescuers, an unintentional scowl on her face.

As the men walked away, the young girl and the doctor turned to face each other.

"Well..."Morwenna said, after an awkward silence. It was nice meeting your Doctor Mont-."

"Please, Morwenna, call me Edith."

"Edith...right," Morwenna said, smiling a bit. "Please, feel free to come to my wedding. I'm afraid it's pro'ly to late for a formal invitation and all, but it will at St. Peter's in Port Wenn next Saturday."

Edith nodded gently.

Morwenna couldn't help but feel a bit of compassion for the woman. Here was an experienced medical professional, with her own clinic, a good deal of wealth, and a fair amount of power in her own circles, and yet it was clear that something was not right, that some insecurity was tugging at her. Why else would she want to ask a lowly 20-something receptionist from a tiny Cornish town about her childhood, of all things?

Suddenly from around the corner Al appeared.

Her face lit up. "Al!"

"I was just getting a coffee 'round the corner when I ran into some of those elevator repairmen. Said you'd finally been freed." He bent over to give her a kiss. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Met this lady here, Doctor Montgomery. Gynecologist and all. Nice lady."

Al glanced up at the red-haired woman. His eyebrows drew together. Wasn't that the woman with the fancy car who'd so rudely stared down Louisa in the street just after he and Pauline apologized for calling her obese? Rumor had it this woman had tried to push Louisa out of the Doc's life so she could have him for her own. He wasn't one to make impulsive judgments, but he wasn't sure he could respect a woman like that.

Edith's initial smile disappeared at seeing Al's expression.

"I'll...just...go get you some tea, M," Al said moving off in the direction he'd come.

Edith looked toward Morwenna, a wry smile on her face.

"Your fiancé?"

Morwenna smiled.

"Yes. You want find a finer man in all of Cornwall...believe me, I've looked."

Edith suddenly glanced at her watch, her eyes wide. "Oh my. I'm about 10 minutes late for an appointment at the clinic. I'd best be off."

She shook Morwenna's hand and started down the hall at a fast trot, before suddenly turning around and walking back.

"One last thing Morwen."

"_Morwenna_, actually, but tha's alright."

"Right...Morwenna. Do you think you could ever...forgive...your parents?"

* * *

Edith Montgomery ran through the door, patient notes in hand. She quickly but calmly laid them on the table, her eyes flitting through the information.

"Mr. and Mrs. Steel?"

"Yes that's us," Valerie said a smile on her face.

Edith turned around, shaking their hands.

"Sorry about that. Elevator jammed over at the hospital."

"Yes, we heard," Danny said. "I've been pressing Chris Parsons about that elevator for some time now. It was to be a part of a general renovation plan for the whole hospital. But there was alot of red tape and all the approvals and whatnot..."

"Are you an...activist...Mr..."

"Steel. No, at least I don't really think of myself like that. I'm an architect with the Cornwall Council. I make recommendations and oversee major projects, alot of it having to do with medical infrastructure."

Edith nodded her head. "Yes, Cornwall could definitely use some of that."

She took in the couple for a brief moment, studying them in light of what she knew from the patient notes.

"So I understand that you're here to learn about some of the fertility treatments available?"

"Yes...we are," Valerie said, a bit cautiously. The couple grabbed each other's hands.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thanks to those of you who already have. You're awesome!=)**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 19**_

**22 November, 1873, Off the coast of Newfoundland**

"I'll follow as soon as soon as I can."

Anna Spafford put her arms around her husband and squeezed him tight.

"First the Scarlet Fever takes our only son. But you are satisfied-after all God gave us 3 other children and a prosperous business in Chicago, the jewel of the American Midwest. But then the Fire came, and took all our property, devastated all our investments, left us virtually penniless. But you say we'll rebuild, somehow. And now, here we are, fleeing to Europe, the place I immigrated from as a child, in hopes of rebuilding a life, and you can't even join us." She looked down at the ground, then back at her husband. "It's like we're being _punished_ Horatio."

"As Mr. Moody* is fond of saying 'We can stand affliction better than we can prosperity, for in prosperity we forget God.'"

Anna shook her head. "Moody's church burned along with all the rest."

Horatio sighed. "Anna, God will provide. My soul is at peace."

Anna was suddenly shaken out of her dream by the most horrible series of sounds she'd ever heard. Horrible breaking and crashing and splintering noises mixed with terrible screams and shrieks.

At first she thought it was the Great Fire all over again, but when she opened her eyes, there was nothing-nothing but an inky blackness.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she called out for her children.

"Mom, what was that?"

It was the voice of her oldest, Annie.

"I don't know, dear. I'm going on deck to find out. You take care of your sisters, you hear? I'll be right back."

Anna managed to crawl her way to the deck and looked around her. A crowd of passengers was gathered around the captain on the bridge. The brisk wind whipped saltwater into her eyes.

"Everything is all right. I assure you."

Anna glanced around.

Clearly not all was well as the captain said. Even in the pitch black she could see that there was extensive damage to the mid-section of the ship

Already the craft was listing slightly, the smokestacks at a 70 degree angle.

Suddenly a massive wave crashed on deck, swamping it. A number of passengers were swept into the sea. Others lost their footing and smashed into equipment on the deck.

"To the lifeboats!" a cry went up. Immediately men and women rushed like mad things toward the few available boats.

Anna thought of her children, still huddled below.

She took off at a run down the stairs, racing against time and the elements. The tilting of the ship as it sank and the perpetual darkness made navigation difficult. Many was the time she bumped into a doorpost or wall or even fell flat on her face.

Ever in her mind were those precious children, her babies. They were depending on her. Her husband was depending on her.

Water began flowing through the passages, splashing her in the face and making the floor slippery. Soon she had lost all awareness of her surroundings. She knew not whether she stood or fell, whether it was the dark of the passageway she stared into or the night air. Water seemed to be everywhere.

Finally, overcome with fatigue, she simply collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

**May 2016 (The day of the school governors' meeting), ****The Steel Residence, Port Wenn**

"When peace like a river, attendeth my way..."

Rain pattered on the window panes as Valerie Steel played the doleful tune on the piano.

"...When sorrows like sea billows roll. Whatever my lot, Thou hast taught me to say: 'It is well, it is well, with my soul.'"

Light thunder rolled in the distance.

"Is this the first sign of a recovery?" Danny Steel said, trying to sound upbeat.

Valerie stopped playing. Her eyes were sad, even downcast.

"I'm not sure this is the kind of thing you ever _recover_ from, my dear."

She looked in his eyes, filled with the same pain she felt in her own heart.

Danny sat down on a sofa.

"Then how can you say that your soul is well? I know my soul isn't. I kind stand to even look at my Bible. Prayer-and I have tried to pray, believe me Val-is a torturous failure."

A look of anguish was painted on Danny's face. A tear trickled down Valerie's face.

"This song is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes...but what does that...?"

"My mother used to sing it when I was a little girl. I think she learned it at a missionary school back in Nigeria."

Danny nodded his head, still puzzled.

"At any rate, as you know, times weren't easy back then. We barely had a penny to our name. Theft and increasingly, gang violence was on the rise. Worse than that, we felt we weren't wanted, that we didn't belong. Lots of people didn't know what to think of all these dark-skinned immigrants 'invading' their country. There was enormous tension and antagonism between the black community in South London and the authorities. The police would detain anyone they thought was suspicious, crime or not,** and most often these were African or African-Caribbean young men. This led to accusations that the police were racist and many took to protests and marches which sometimes got violent.

All the while, whenever things got bad or seemed unfixable, my mum would sing us children that song."

Valerie wiped her eyes. "When the Brixton Riots broke out in 1981, a group of rioters came down our street. My mother gathered all of us in the bathroom and sang that song to us over and over. I can still picture her singing it, her voice hoarse, her eyes closed shut with fear as the petrol bombs burst and cars were upended."

"That song must mean alot to you."

"Yes." Valerie wiped her eyes. "Yes, but that isn't why I'm singing it now."

"Oh?"

"You see, when I grew up, I didn't really buy the religion stuff. Why would a just God allow people to treat each other like garbage? Why would he allow poverty? Why would he allow a terrible tragedy like the Brixton Riots?"

Valerie played a few notes of the tune on the piano.

"Well, some things happened that made me reconsider the path I was taking. I heard this song while visiting a church one day, just to try it out again after all these years. It brought me to tears. When I came home I decided to look up the hymn, see who wrote it.

"What did you find?"

"The guy who wrote who wrote it was a man named Horatio Spafford, a lawyer and investor in Chicago back in the 19th century. For awhile, Mr. Spafford and his wife Anna were well-off, prospering from Chicago's lucrative position as the slaughterhouse and port for the entire Middle West. The only black spot on this time of prosperity was the death of their son to Scarlet Fever. But in 1871, the city was razed by a massive fire. The real estate that Spafford had invested in had little burned to the ground overnight. Ruined financially, he sent his family to England, promising to follow as soon as he took care of some last minute details."

Valerie swallowed. "His family didn't make it. The ship they were on collided with another ship and sank in 12 minutes. His four daughters were killed, and his wife just barely survived. When she finally arrived in Europe she had to undertake the dreadful burden of telling her husband that they were now childless."

"How awful!" Danny said. He himself knew what it was like to lose a child. But four?

"Spafford embarked on a ship to join his wife. As it passed near the spot where his children had perished he wrote the song. I cannot imagine the pain he felt as he looked out over the water and imagined the whole scene. But while his heart was ripped asunder his soul was not."

The couple sat there for a moment in silence.

"We waited so long. We had faith. Isn't that what God wanted from us?" Danny sighed. "I mean, why would He do this? Is this some kind of punishment for some crime we didn't know we committed?"

"I don't know, Danny...I don't know."

The architect stared down at the floor.

"Sometimes..." Valerie continued. "Sometimes we..."

Suddenly the phone rang.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"As strange as it is to say it, I think I can sympathize with Martin now, with all his griping about being called away at the most inopportune times."

A small smile appeared on Valerie's face.

"Well you'd better answer it. What if it's an emergency?"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"This is Port Wenn. What could possibly happen?"

He reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Danny?"

"Oh, Morwenna, it's you! How's..."

"Al and the kids are fine. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Seems there's a hostage crisis up at the school. Swat police and everything. We're headed over to the Surgery just in case...well...you know..."

"Right. We'll meet you there."

* * *

*_Dwight L. Moody was the Billy Graham of his own era, a beloved and down-to-earth evangelist whom thousands would flock to hear on tours throughout the UK and America. But before the Great Chicago Fire destroyed his church, Moody was simply a popular preacher in Chicago, where he befriended the Spaffords. Later he would go on to found the influential Moody Bible Institute on Chicago's Near North Side._

_**Under the Vagrancy Act of 1824 (also known as the "'Sus' Law') police could stop and question/search people they suspected were committing or about to commit a crime. The law was repealed in 1981 after the Brixton Riots, although some accuse more recent legislation giving the police increased powers to essentially amount to a "Sus Law."_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thanks to those of you who already have. You're awesome!=)**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 20**_

**May 2016 (1 hour earlier), Port Wenn Community Primary School**

"...In short there has _never_ been _a more crucial_ time for Port Wenn to hire a Reading Specialist, " Louisa ended her speech with a flourish, before suppressing the superfluous gesture. Years of teaching primary school had habituated her to using hand motions as a visual when she was explaining something, an idiosyncrasy she found rather embarrassing.

"Why can't one of the regular teachers just read to the kids? Or better yet their own parents?" Martin stated bluntly.

Louisa turned fiery eyes on him. How dare he undercut her argument? He was supposed to back her up!

"In case you haven't noticed _Martin_, many parents in Port Wenn don't have bags of time on their hands, and the school day is only so long." Her voice rose as she went on. "A reading specialist is trained to work with students on their reading. Therefore hiring one would be more efficient and more cost-effective in the long run." She glared at Martin for a moment, then turned away to look at the desk. Here she was _feeling sorry_ for him, and what did he do?

Undermine her. Question her judgment.

"Louisa does have a point-no offense meant Doc," Dorothy said.

Martin nodded awkwardly.

"Alot of the people in this town are fishermen or small business owners. They just don't-"

There was a loud thud.

"They don't have the..."

A series of crashes, followed by another thud.

"What on earth?" Bert said. "Does Pippa keep an elephant in here, Louisa?"

"Not last time I knew..." Louisa said her face a bit concerned.

"You don't think..." Bert said, his face growing a bit pale.

"What...a burglary? In the middle of Port Wenn? In broad daylight?"

"Not likely Martin agreed."

Louisa glanced at him. Well at least they agreed on _something_.

"This _is_Cornwall. I had a neighbor steal the hubcabs off my car as I looked on," Ruth pointed out wryly.

"It's probably just Ben the handyman."

"Not very handy is he?" Bert said, chuckling nervously.

There was another crash.

"Just the same...maybe I'd better check," Louisa said.

"I'm coming with you," Martin said resolutely.

Louisa whipped around toward her husband.

"I'll be fine Martin. The last thing I need right now is you bumbling into some ridiculous confrontation with the handyman."

"But Louisa..."

"I said I'll be fine Martin!" she snapped at him.

She stomped into the hallway. The crashes had stopped, but she thought she could hear a a light thudding sound coming from the front of the school.

She began moving toward the sound.

Suddenly it stopped. She bit her lip.

"Ben?" she said in a light whisper, afraid to speak any louder. "Ben, is that you?"

The sound began faintly again now.

Perhaps it was simply her imagination, but she was almost sure they sounded nearer than before.

As she rounded the corner she noticed her office door was open.

Well, it really wasn't her's anymore. It was Pippa's.

Occasionally, Louisa pitched in to do some secretarial work, but otherwise she rarely had reason to be in the office. And since school was currently not in session, neither did anyone else.

Carefully, she crept to the door and pushed it open with her finger.

It was a complete disaster. Books, file folders, and papers everywhere, picture frames smashed on the floor, desk drawers pulled open.

So there was some sort of intruder yet. Louisa felt sick to her stomach.

An intruder on the loose.

In the school.

Possibly armed.

Suddenly she bitterly regretted not allowing Martin to accompany her.

The distance back to the classroom seemed unreachably far, but perhaps...

She carefully sneaked out the door and prepared to make a run for it.

She barely felt the butt of the gun as it hit the back of her head.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thanks to those of you who already have. You're awesome!=)**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 21**_

**May 2016 (****Two minutes before)**

Martin stood there stricken as Louisa stomped out of the room. It was a scene all too familiar with him. An exchange of bitter words, a conclusion that there could be no compromise and once again his wife was out the door.

All eyes in the room turned to Martin. What would the temperamental doctor's reaction be? Would he once again take this as an inevitable turn of events?

But what if it was the janitor? What if there was no danger? What if he made the situation worse, and further damaged his already strained marriage?

But then again, what if Louisa was in danger?

The thought was utterly repulsive. He marched through the door without a word.

Down the hallway he could just see Louisa rounding the corner.

He tread as silently as he could, sneaking along the halls.

Ahead of him he could hear Louisa, nervously calling for the janitor.

He was just beginning to think all this sneaking about in broad daylight, in an empty school no less, was a bunch of childish rubbish, when he heard a third set of feet, this one with boots.

Martin's heart started racing. He stopped moving for a second, listening to the footsteps.

Suddenly a door creaked. Martin's eyes opened wide with fear, then concern.

Louisa. If there was in fact an intruder in the school she was alone, vulnerable to attack.

Conquering his fear, he confidently rounded the corner to the front hallway of the school.

In time to see Louisa receive a blow to the head. 

* * *

"Hello Joe!"

"Hey there Tracy! Just on my daily anti-smuggling patrol."

The blond 20-something nodded her head knowingly.

"Keeping the Platt safe from organized crime, are you Constable?"

The police officer redirected the course of his casual beachfront stroll toward the young woman.

He shook his head. "Objective Number 1 of the Devon & Cornwall Police: _Always be prepared_."*

"Do you really think there's a lot of that sort of thing-smuggling, goin' on 'round here?" Tracey said with faux seriousness. Though some found Penhale's antics wearying, she found it endless fun to tease the man. His attempts to beef up his own image, his lack of common sense, even the ridiculous yarns he told were so pathetic she frequently had to try hard to not to burst out laughing. And yet, perhaps there was something strangely attractive about his imperfections.

Penhale glanced from side to side warily. "Have you ever heard of Jamaica Inn?"**

"On the Moor? Daphne du Maurier lived there awhile didn't she?"

"Yes...I mean before that..."

Tracey looked puzzled.

"You know...pirates...smugglers...albino vicars...?"***

"I'm petty sure that was ages ago, Joe."

"But my point is..."

Suddenly Penhale's phone rang.

"My point is..."

"Don't you think you ought to get that?'

Reluctantly, the policeman pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Penahle..." Martins voice rasped from the other end

"Doc, if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of an important anti-smuggling..."

"Yes, I do mind! This is very important!"

The policeman glanced at Tracey. Martin was ruining everything.

"Penhale you _need_ to call for back up. There is an armed man at the school."

"Good one, Doc. Glad to see you're in a humorous mood."

"Penhale this is not a joke!"

"_Sure_ Doc. I wasn't born _yester-day_."

"The lives of at least 5 people are at stake! _Now call for help now...!"_

There was a loud thud followed by a series of softer thuds.

"Doc?"

* * *

_* I made this up._

_**Jamaica Inn is a real pub and inn in Altarnun, Cornwall (on Bodmin Moor). Legend has it that pirates and smugglers once used the pub for their craft. Writer Daphne du Maurier, referenced occasionally by the Larges in Season 1, stayed at the inn, writing the murder mystery Jamaica Inn while there. The novel has since been made into a number of TV series and films including a new BBC series starring Jessica Brown Findlay (Lady Sybil in Downton Abbey)._

_***A wayward albino vicar is one of the characters in du Maurier's novel.  
_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thanks to those of you who already have. You're awesome!=)**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 22**_

_"I did it Dad!"_

_Martin stood there watching his beautiful daughter descend the stairs, a broad smile on her face, seemingly unaware of the hordes of other medical students running about around her. She was almost a vision of Louisa that first time they'd met on the plane, albeit a bit younger, with auburn hair. A father could not ask for a more gorgeous daughter. He wondered that young men didn't flock to her in droves._

_He nodded softly. _

_"I'm so proud of you Joan. Imperial's..."_

_"...The best of the best." Joan giggled a little._

_She embraced Louisa tightly, then gave her dad a kiss on the cheek._

_They looked in each other's eyes._

_"So...specialization?" Martin said, beaming._

_"Well..." Joan said, grinning. _

_"I'm thinking of going into Surgery..."_

_Martin felt his eyes moisten._

_"...Just like my..."_

_Suddenly there was a ringing sound. Louisa sheepishly slipped her phone out of her pocket and answered it._

_"Hello?"_

_"_Louisa" _Martin said in a whisper that sounded very similar to a hiss. "This is our daughter's graduation..."_

_No response._

_"...From medical school!"_

_"It's for _you_, Martin."_

_A look of surprise came over his face-though he quickly realized it shouldn't be that much of a shock to him after all these years as the GP of ailment-prone Port Wenn. He went to take the phone but found that he simply couldn't. his arm wouldn't move._

**_March 2014, The Surgery, Port Wenn _**

"Martin! _Martin!_" Louisa said, trying to rouse her husband. When the man slept, he slept like a log-before he's designated, inviolable wake-up time, anyway.

Martin suddenly sat up with a start.

"Martin, I'm sorry to wake you but it's Bert Large."

Martin scowled.

"Apparently he's having severe pain in his back or...something like that..."

She handed Martin the phone, and lay back down.

Martin's forehead creased.

"Bert, this better not be one of your _idiotic_ pranks."

"I take offense at that Do-"

"I don't care..."

Louisa opened one eye and furrowed her forehead."

"Er...um...what is the problem?"

"Well you see...I've got to finish all the catering for the wedding today and..."

"Bert, do you or do you not have a legitimate medical problem...?" Martin said as calmly as he could manage.

"Well, you see, I've got this pain in my back..."

"Upper or lower back...?"

"Define lower..."

"Is it closer to your neck or your tailbone."

"About in the middle I should say..."

Suddenly there was a series of muffled noises from Bert's end.

"Doc," came Jennifer's voice. "He's in real bad pain. He can barely move, and we still got to do the catering..."

"How much of the catering is left to do?"

Louisa popped an eye open again.

"Over...half, I think Doc."

"Over half!"

Louisa sprung up.

"You're kidding!"

Martin shook his head.

"But Martin, the wedding's in a few hours! Al and Morwenna won't have any food! It will be a catering _disaster_."_  
_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thanks to those of you who already have. You're awesome!=)**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 23**_

(Continued from Chapter 22)

Louisa recalled her own wedding catering disaster...again superintended by Bert Large. It was small consolation to remember that they'd called off (or 'postponed,' as she liked to think of it) the wedding anyway, making the lack of a proper reception a non-issue.

Martin simply nodded.

"We've got to do something Martin!"

Martin gave her a puzzled look. 'But what?' his eyes seemed to say.

"I know. We'll just have to pitch in and help them finish it. We can call the baker...and maybe Penhale...and perhaps a few others in the village."

Martin frowned. He wanted to say that the plan was absolutely ludicrous, that Bert's catering issues were not there's, that it the most ridiculous idea he'd ever heard of.

But he simply nodded again. "Right. We're coming over to help."

"Five sticks of butter..."

"Five?" Louisa said, are you sure about that Bert. "It says three here in the recipe."

"Well," Berta said, you don't get a reputation like wev larges have by following all the rules do you?"

Louisa looked a bit apprehensive.

"Put three in," Jennifer mouthed. Louisa nodded.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Bert, I told you that if you want to lose weight..."

"_Doc!_" Bert whispered loudly. "Not with the ladies present, if you know what I mean, he added in a quieter tone."

"Oh. Right," Martin said exasperatedly. His furrow deepened.

He poked a finger into Bert's back.

"Owww...Doc...!" Bert said. An annoyed scowl appeared on his face.

"Hmmm..."

"Is it bad Doc...?"

"Well it's certainly not _good_, now is it?"

Bert's eyes opened wide. "Pinched nerve? Paralysis?"

"No...I don't think so. Likely a simple back strain."

"Do you mean a back sprain, Doc?"

"No...a strain."

Bert looked puzzled.

"A sprain is a pulled ligament, a tissue that connects one bone to another at a joint. A strain is a pulled muscle or tendon, the tissue that connects muscles to bones," Jennifer explained. "Isn't that right Doc?"

"Umm...yes..." Martin said, a bit perturbed at the interruption.

Suddenly in through the door burst PC Penhale pushing Morwenna's wheelchair.

"Al's on...his...way..." She said, the excitement in her voice fading.

The drowsy-looking receptionist's eyes opened wide at the sight of the food preparations.

Bert tried to stand up. "Now, I know it looks like alot Morwenna..."

"Sit down!" Martin commanded. Bert obeyed, a look of pain on his face.

"You've got that right," Penhale said, surveying the scene incredulously.

"We'll have it done in no time, dear, don't you worry!" Jennifer said holding up a spatula. Louisa nodded a bit hesitantly in agreement.

Jennifer's glance moved to Penhale.

"Provided we have help."

There was another bustle at the door.

Al Large entered, breathless. He grinned broadly as he walked over and embraced his fiance.

"Come to sneak a few rolls in before the wedding?" he said as he bent over to kiss her.

"I heard it's bad luck to kiss on your wedding day..." Penhale said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The room turned deathly silent as everyone gave the policeman puzzled looks.

"I mean...before you say your vows..."

Al nodded his head. "I'll bear that in mind." He looked at Morwenna, who smiled up at him, then gave her a lingering, passionate kiss.

Martin made a face.

It wasn't the kissing itself he had qualms with, of course, though it was a particularly unsanitary form of showing affection, inviting orally transmitted diseases such as cold sores or mononecleosis. It was the public nature of the display of affection.

He tried to pretend he didn't see Louisa making flirtatious glances his way as he turned towards Bert.

"Take a few paracetamol for the pain and refrain from any strenuous activity for the next few weeks."

"But..."

"Do want to severely injure your back, Bert? Excruciating pain-"

"Oh very well, Doc...Bert looked at Morwenna.

"I'm sorry my dear..."

"Nonsense!" Jennifer said, we'll get all this done, you'll see. Now everyone come on and get an apron."

Martin turned to leave when Louisa caught his eye.

"That means you too Martin..." she said sternly. Sulkily, he grabbed an apron from Jennifer who rolled her eyes. A sly smile appeared on Louisa's face.

* * *

"That's the last batch then..." Around the room the veritable crowd of helpers, which had grown to include over a dozen people from the village and a tourist from York, wiped their brows.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Morwenna said, hugging the handful of people she knew as people headed out.

Martin hung up his apron and dusted off his (permanently) soiled suit. Despite his initial reservations, he found it felt good to have chipped in. The numerous compliments he'd received on his cooking skills had likely played a role, though as usual he never acknowledged them with anything more than a grunt.

Without much of a thought about what he was doing, he walked over to Louisa and began to help her clean up.

"What...what are you doing Martin?'

"I' trying to help you!

"Oh," she said, a smile appearing on her face. She turned around to look at him, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Martin."

He stood there admiring her for a moment.

"Doc!" He quickly snapped out of it and turned to face the intruder.

"Morwenna?" he said, his voice betraying his irritation at the interruption of this affectionate moment.

"There's...umm...something I need to talk to you about..."

"Yes?"

"Well you, and Louisa, have been...well you've been alot like family to me the past year or so..." She looked shyly at the floor.

Martin's eyes softened a bit. "Yes?'  
"Yes."

Morwenna quickly rubbed the moisture out of her eyes.

"Ever since my grandad died well...I can tell you've sorta, you know, looked after me."

"I did n-..."

Morwenn held up a finger, silencing him.

"Don't try to deny it Doc. I doesn't take a keen observer, which I'm obviously not, to realize that you've been more than patient with me."

"Well..."

"She held up a finger again."

"And you and Louisa have to sorta...you know...been there for me in the ups and downs...and all..."

Louisa smiled. "We're just glad we could help."

"And Al told me about his meeting with you before our engagement..."

"He was simply asking if..."

"He said you grilled him on his preparedness to marry you..."

Louisa looked at her husband.

"I hope Martin wasn't too harsh!"

"Rubbish...I was simply trying to ascertain if he was prepared for the...er...rigours of..."

"You were looking out for me, Doc. And it means a lot to me."

For once Martin had absolutely nothing to say. For the first time in a long time, he realized just how much he really did care about his receptionist. If he'd had children earlier, his own daughter would be about her age. Truth be told, he wouldn't be too upset if his daughter turned out to be like the young woman in front of him. Although heaven forbid she should ever dress like her.

The moisture appeared again in Morwenna's eyes. This time it was a bit harder to control.

"I was...umm...wondering, Doc?"

"Yes?" he said, a worried expression on his face.

"Would you...?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you do me the immense honour of walking...or should I say..._rolling_ me down the aisle at my wedding this afternoon?"

Both Ellinghams' jaws dropped.

"So you'll do it then, Doc?"

"No."

"What?"

"Absolutely not." He turned to leave. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to find someone else."

"And why not?" Louisa questioned sternly, pulling her husband back to the conversation.

Martin was dismayed to see that Morwenna looked absolutely devastated.

"I'm...I'm simply not qualified," he reasoned.

"Doc..."

'Why use formalities?' she suddenly thought. This wasn't a receptionist making a request of her boss. This was a friend making a request of a friend.

"...Martin..." He stiffened a bit at the use of his first name by Morwenna.

"...you...and Louisa...are the closest thing I have to family besides Al and the Larges."

She gestured vaguely in Bert's direction. "And well, Bert's not really in any condition to walk me down the aisle..."

"No," Martin grunted.

"...And my granddad's obviously not here., to say nothing of my _real _dad..."

Martin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh come on Martin," Louisa cooed. "You'll be great!"

Despite himself Martin felt his resolve melting in the face of Louisa's gentle prodding.

"I'll be terribly disappointed if you don't Doc..."

"But I..."

From the other side of the room Bert now had caught wind of the conversation.

"Don't worry Doc! I think I can still mange a few steps down the aisle." He attempted to get up to prove his point, but quickly sat back down again, a pained expression on his face.

Martin sighed. "Oh very well."

Morwenna nearly jumped out of her wheelchair with joy.

"Thanks do much Doc! You can't begin to understand what this means to me!"

She rolled forward to embrace Martin, inadvertently running over his foot.

"Ow!" he complained loudly. It took a great deal of self-restraint not to chew Morwenna out on the spot.

"Yes. Well...this afternoon then..." He abruptly exited, muttering under his breath to Louisa._  
_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thanks to those of you who already have. You're awesome!=)**

* * *

**Someone asked about the mysterious attack at the school. You didn't miss anything (unless you really did skip a chapter). As you may know already, the story switches back and forth in time and setting. The attack at the school is in May 2016. Ch. 22 to the current chapter is a sort of flashback to roughly 2 years earlier (March 2014)...the day Morwenna and Al have planned to have their wedding. Eventually, I'll flash forward again and reveal the mystery behind the attack at the school. Until then, I'm afraid you'll just have to be in suspense...=)**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 24**_

**_Same Day (March 2014) St. Peter's Church, Port Wenn_**

"A bit nervous are you Doc?" Al Large nearly whsipered

The doctor suddenly realized he'd been pacing back and forth across the tiny sanctuary for some time now.

"Umm...well..." he sort of shrugged.

"Funny to say, but I'm scared witless myself. My heartbeat is racing, I got sweaty palms. I mean come on...it's Morwenna...what do i got to be nervous about, yeah?"

"Elevated heartbeat and excess sweating are perfectly normal. Marriage is a big commitment and this is a serious public event with lots of people watching, causing stage fright, which in turn causes your body to go into fight-or-flight mode. As part of..."

He froze.

"Ellingham. Wondered if I might run into you here." Down the aisle walked Edith Montgomery, a wide smile on her face.

"Do you need something?" Martin said gritting his teeth.

"No need to be hostile Ellingham. I'm here for the wedding. It seems I've been invited."

martin narrowed his eyes trying to contemplate what ulterior motive the cold, calculating gynecologist had for making wiling her way into Morwenna's good graces and attending a wedding.. Last he knew, Edith was generally opposed to the institution of marriage as a whole. He saw no reason why this viewpoint should have changed, or what she saw in Morwenna, her polar opposite in nearly every conceivable way.

"And you are...Abe?"

"Al. Al Large," the young man said shaking Edith's proffered hand with a somewhat forced smile.

Seeing his nervous expression, she grinned. "Don't worry, it's always nerve-wracking the first time around," she said in her typical monotone. "Just don't run off and leave the poor girl standing at the altar."

Al looked at the floor as Martin furrowed his brow. He couldn't help but think this was a nasty jab at his first attempt at a wedding, where both he and Louisa had made last-second decisions to abandon the other at the altar.

The humor in Edith's eyes died. Clearly her audience did not find the joke entertaining. Perhaps it was the inflection.

Slightly dejected, she quietly walked over to a pew and took a seat.

'Morwenna should be here by now,' Martin thought, his imagination triggered by Edith's 'advice.' Perhaps she too had gotten cold feet. A quick glance at Al told him that the young entrepreneur was thinking the same thing.

Suddenly Al's eyebrows raised. Martin eyes followed his gaze. To his surprise, he was greeted with the sight of Ruth pushing Bert in the wheelchair.

"I know what you're thinking," Ruth said, wheeling Bert to a halt next to the two men. "Jennifer's with Louisa helping Morwenna get prepped, so I volunteered to help push your dad about. She wiped her brow. It hadn't been an easy job either.

"You'll give yourself a heart attack..."

"Thank you for the concern nephew, but I'm perfectly fine," Ruth cooly insisted.

Al looked down at his watch.

"Still not here?" Ruth questioned.

Al shook his head.

"Don't worry boy. Your mum was nigh 12 minutes late for our wedding, and we turned out fine," Bert said, patting his son on the shoulder.

Al made a face.

"I mean...in the end..."

They all nodded. "Right I'm sure they'll be here any minute now," Martin said with pseudo-confidence.

They all nodded their heads nervously.

Suddenly Ruth decried a figure seating them self at the organ.

"Isn't that Mrs. Tishell?"

'Yes she's the organist," Al said worriedly.

A mighty blast went up from the ancient instrument as Mrs. Tishell began playing. Guests who had been lingering around squeezed into pews.

"Right, I'm ringing Louisa," Martin said, Al nodding in assent.

* * *

Louisa was doing her best to smooth Morwenna's dress when her phone started to go off. It was Martin's ringtone.

She rolled her eyes. It was hard enough trying to groom an excited bride to be from the backseat of a moving vehicle. But it would be nearly impossible to do it while talking to Martin.

Finally she gave in and answered it.

"Hi love! she said through grating teeth, trying not to take her anxiety out on her husband.

"Yes...sorry...had a bit of a delay...car broke down..."

Morwenna turned around, biting her lip.

"Oh, that sound... it's sirens...no...no one's hurt Martin...it's Penhale's..."

She furrowed her brow. "Well I don't see you volunteering your car..."

Louisa shut her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Oh...never mind Martin..."

"Don't let 'im get to you," Jennifer said grinning. "He's just like that 'cause he's nervous."

"I'm pretty sure the Doc's always like that," Morwenna opined.

"What was that Al?...She's fine!...Here..."

Louisa looked up at Morwenna. Al wants to know if you're having second thoughts.

She handed the phone to the girl.

Morwenna looked at Louisa like she had five heads.

"Are you kidding me?" she said into the phone.

"I'm gettin' hitched today if I have to crawl up the hill to that church!" she said grinning broadly. She handed the phone back to Louisa.

"We'll be there in a matter of seconds, so be prepared..." Louisa was near giddy with excitement.

"Love you sweetheart!" she said cheerfully before hanging up.

* * *

Al was taken aback for a moment. Awkwardly he gave the phone back to Martin.

"Louisa says she'll be here in a few seconds..." He coughed. "And that she..ummm..loves me...I mean...umm...you."

Suddenly Al realized that the eyes of nearly the entire church were fixed on him.

"The wedding is _on_!" he announced, to cheers.

There was a sound of sirens wailing outside.

"Go!" Martin exhorted. Al fled toward the altar, as Martin made his way out the door to assist Penhale and the women. There was a light drizzle was falling from an ever-darkening sky as Martin pulled out and unfolded Morwenna's wheelchair. He frowned. This was his best suit.

"Easy does it, easy does it," Penhale was saying as they helped Morwenna out of the vehicle.

Suddenly the rain began to pick up, with wild gusts coming in off the sea. There was a clap of thunder in the distance.

"Go on and get inside!" Martin said to the others. "I'll handle this." Soaked, he helped the girl into the wheelchair.

"How do I look Doc?" she said.

"A bit wet," he said as he wheeled her into the doorway. Taking a towel a generous villager quickly loaned, he gently patted her hair. It was then that it hit him. Morwenna was getting married. She was no longer the teenager who had rushed into his kitchen early in the morning hyped up on her grandad's "energy pills" she no longer the young kid who couldn't keep a job at bakery for an hour, not to mention keep patients' records straight, send out lab samples, perform minor surgery, co-run a small business...or get married. His eyes moistened a bit.

"There you are," he said stiffly, doing his best to restrain his emotions.

"Doc, tell me now for real-do I look pretty? I mean, I don't want to go out there looking a mess for Al."

Another thunder clap. The rain was coming down hard now.

Emotion swelled within Martin. He felt for a brief moment like this was his own daughter he was walking, or rather rolling down the aisle.

He thought about his new child. It's gender hadn't yet been identified-but what if it was a girl? It was a pleasant thought, but he wasn't sure he could bear doing something like this again.

"Yes," he finally said, stiffly, but with conviction.

She smiled.

"Thanks Doc.

He nodded and began pushing her down the aisle.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

The couple looked at each other with palpable adoration. This was the moment they'd been waiting for. Al bent down and gave his new wife a passionate, if somewaht awkward kiss.

Applause began to break out across the room

_Boom!_

A white flash illuminated every crevice of the entire room as the deafening crash of the thunder rattled the pews, silencing the parishioners.

Al glanced at Morwenna. They both shrugged and went in for another kiss.

Applause and whistles broke out once again, as the couple headed toward the door.

* * *

The queue of well-wishers seemed endless to Morwenna. She'd always thought of receptions as a fun time. After a few (free) drinks the corny speeches, hare-brained pranks, and bad dancing seemed like a blast. She conceded that a bride and groom had certain responsibilities, that guests had taken the time to show up (and enjoy a free dinner), yata yata.

But with her brand-new husband standing by her side the last thing she wanted to do was stand there shaking hands with every Tom, Piran, and Bobby in Northwest Cornwall. Was it just her or did ever oddball from Bodmin Moor seem to have shown up at her reception?

She peered out the window. At least the rain had stopped now.

Suddenly a look of surprise came over her face.

"Doc? Louisa?"

Louisa was a social butterfly in the nicest sense of the word. Morwenna had expected her to show up at some point. But the Doc? He avoided these sort of things like plague.

She remembered Elaine's dad's wedding. The doctor had sat there by himself at the table, only bothering to talk with people if they came up and talked to him. And even then...

Martin cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Large."

Morwenna grinned broadly at the mention of her new name.

"Yes Doc?"

"About your argument with Al over work...I think I might be able to suggest a compromise. I'm thinking of putting an advertisement out for a new practice manager. You'd help train her for the job, and begin to split hours with her. I'd pay you the same, and you'd have a reduced workload. Eventually, you could phase out, if you want."

"That's very generous Doc. More than I deserve. I'll have to talk it over with my_ husband_ of course," she said, glancing toward Al.

"Of course," Martin said.

Morwenna face grew serious.

"Thanks Doc."

He shruugged. "Consider it a sort of marriage present or whatever claptrap they call it."

He frowned. "It...umm...won't be the same...of course."

"No," Morwenna said.  
She looked at her boss and his wife. The three had been through a great deal together. Over the past year or so she'd witnessed these two wrestle with some of the most difficult experiences of their relationships-of their lives really.  
And they'd been there as she'd made the tricky transition from adolescence to adulthood, lost her grandfather, and found the man she would spend the rest of her life with.  
Tears began to fill her eyes.  
Almost instinctively she gave Martin a light squeeze, and while she felt him stiffen a little, for once he didn't make face or complain.

Suddenly Al moved over in their direction.

"I just talked with Dad. Seems he's got something 'special' planned for us." He pointed toward a microphone stand, which Bert was rolling himself toward as fast as he could.

A look of horror spread on the small group's faces.

"We've got to smuggle you out of here somehow," Louisa reflected.

She turned toward Martin.

"A decoy." He opened his mouth to protests but was silenced by a quick look from Louisa.

"Martin will go distract Bert while I take them back to The Surgery and help them finish packing up there."

It suddenly struck Martin. The beautiful dress Louisa had bought Morwenna for honeymoon. It must be back at The Surgery.

"Right then," he said, nodding to the couple and marching off toward Bert.

"Bert," he asid in as congenial atone as he could manage. "How is your back?" he probed.

Bert furrowed his forehead.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to Doc."

Martin raised his eyebrows.

"What...I mean how...what are you talking about?"

"Let's just say I dropped a hint to Al knowing he'd try to leave before I could embarrass him."

He grinned. "I mean, who wants to spend their wedding night shaking a bunch of hands."

* * *

Louisa returned to the ballroom, only to find Martin and Ruth sitting silently at a table, James in his arms. 'Warmth really runs in the family' she thought. She smoothed her dress, adjusted her hair and put on her most romantic demeanor. She walked up to him, trying her best to make the light sparkle vibrantly off her dress. Almost instantly, the spectacle caught Martin's attention.

"Martin, come on...dance with me.!"

"B-but the baby?" he said, clearly wowed.

"Oh I'll take him," Aunt Ruth offered.

A small smile appeared on Martin's lips. He handed the baby to Aunt Ruth.

Slowly at first, then gradually quickening the pace, the pair began dancing.

"No tripping this time I see."

"Well...I've been practicing," Louisa admitted sheepishly. Martin nodded bemusedly. The music rose and fell in tempo, and they spun around and spun around through song after song until the others in the room seemed nothing but a blur.

Finally the evening grew old and the tempo slowed down considerably to a funky beat.

They paused a moment, taking each other in.

"My feet are going to be swollen beyond recognition tomorrow," Louisa finally blurted out happily. She hadn't had such a good time in years.

"Hmm..."

A smile passed over Louisa's lips.

"What?"

"Do you know this song?"

"It sounds remotely familiar."

"Its the Pina Colada song. I'm sure you've heard it before."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"You know..." She rolled her eyes and quietly began singing. "If you like pina coladas and gettin' caught in the rain..."

"Right, right, it's all coming back to me now." Louisa's voice was truly beautiful. It was a deep, dark secret of there's that once or twice she'd sung him to sleep. But it was a bit embarrassing to hear Louisa singing this half-baked, rather scandalous song to him in public.

"Hmm...you don't seem like your a fan."

"I don't much like pina coladas."

She laughed, and raised her eyebrows.

"I can't say I much like them either. And who likes getting a soaking in the rain?" She said good-naturedly.

But Martin caught a glint in her eye. She had been going somewhere with this.

"No, I think we share much more wonderful things in common. He glanced at her stomach and gently stroked it. For once he simply did not care who noticed.

Louisa's eyes watered.

This was the man she loved so desperately, the man she came back from London for.

Martin glanced up, suddenly noticing the tearing. Worried he ask her for the hundredth time if her allergies were bothering her, she quickly wiped them dry.

Putting a smile on her face she said. "Well at least I won't have to put a classified in the paper advertising for a new partner."

"What?" Martin said, suddenly very worried. And this also was the man she loved. Her Martin.

"Uh...nothing...it's in the song." She stroked his arm affectionately. It really was nothing.

Martins' eyes grew tender. His brow furrowed, not with anger, or disgust, but with deep caring.

"Louisa, I..."

"Yes?" she said hopefully.

He swallowed. Though he adored the fact that he could arouse such an emotional response in Louisa just by speaking her name, her anticipation still made him nervous. He always felt he might disappoint her.

Louisa gave him an encouraging look.

"I've given out hundreds of diagnoses and treated thousands of ailments over the years." Her head drooped a little.

"...But I've never been as sure of anything as this."

He drew closer to her, their eyes fixed on each other.

"I love you Louisa. I will always love you. You make me ha-"

"-ppier than anyone I've ever met in my life," she finished for him, beaming. A look of extraordinary joy came over Martin's face. He felt like he'd passed some exam he'd dreaded for years.

"Good" he quietly replied.

There was a burst of loud music from the band. They could hear James crying from across the hall.

They looked at each other, smiling, and nodded in silent agreement.

"Let's go home."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thanks to those of you who already have. You're awesome!=) Also let me know if you have questions!**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 25**_

**May 2016, Port Wenn Primary School ***

The memory of that beautiful day two years ago seemed distant, unreal as the cold metal of the gun barrel pressed into Louisa's scalp. She clenched her jaw, partly through fear and partly in defiance. She was aware of a growing light-headedness as she contemplated the fact that within moments she might be dead.

Death.

It wasn't something she thought about often, though it reared it's head every now and then.

Certainly she'd been quite stricken by the death of Martin's Aunt Joan, who had been a source of endless encouragement and support during her pregnancy-and for years before that really. And Martin had been devastated by it.

And when Martin hurt, she hurt.

As a mental image of her husband came to mind, she desperately yearned for his presence.

What would happen if this man pulled the trigger, if that bullet just inches away from her head came smashing through her skull and ended her life in an instant? Was there something after death?

Pastor Milligan would say yes, and that she'd better make a decision after her final destination before it was too late.

But then again she wasn't really sure she bought into all that mumbo-jumbo anymore.

* * *

**May 2016 (5 days earlier), St. Minver's Community Church, St. Minver's, Cornwall****

Louisa was a mess as she walked in the church office. Catching a glimpse of Dan Milligan, she made a beeline towards him

"Louisa!" he said, instantly recognizing her.

Secretly, of all the couples he counseled, the Ellinghams were his favorites. They truly understood the idea of unconditional love, with a commitment to each other that did not cease with trying times. Yet they also presented some of the greatest challenges. They commonly engaged in petty bickering over the most miniscule issues. Their personalities were drastically different. They weren't fast to trust or believe anything. Their questions sometimes kept him up late at night, poring over ever resource he could find.

"How are you? How're Martin...and...?"

His smile suddenly disappeared. Louisa's eyes were moist and red and her eye liner had run down her face in a dark smear.

"Are you okay?" he said softly. He offered her a chair.

She took the proffered chair. Dan sat down across from her.

"I just don't understand," she said.

"What don't you understand Louisa?"

Her forehead creased.

How could she possibly put the tangle of emotions and thoughts in her head into words that made coherent sense.

"You say God is a loving God, yes?"

"Yes. Yes he is. In fact the Bible says he loves every single one of us so much he died on the cross for us."

"I-I don't think I can believe that..."

The pastor's face was sympathetic.

"Why not?" he asked gently.

"Because why would a loving God wreak such horrible havoc on the world."

"Keep in mind it isn't God doing that...it's us who introduced pain and death into the world." Louisa looked a bit confused.

"Isn't he in control though?"

"_Yes_," Milligan said, treading carefully. This was tricky stuff they were talking about. "He allows bad things to happen tho-"

Louisa's expression hardened. "But why?"

"That's a question people have been asking for a long time." The words sounded hollow as they came from his mouth, Milligan thought.

"And they really haven't come up with any good answers have they?" Louis said, biting her lip.

"_Well,_" the pastor began.

"I thought not." She shook her head, and started to rise.

"Louisa..."

"Yes?" she asked bitterly.

"All I can tell you is that in times that are difficult, we can find comfort in the fact that God is in control and that he knows best."

Louisa's eyes flashed with an angry fire. The muscles in her neck and jaw clenched.

"He knows best, huh?" she said, rising and pointing a finger in Milligan's face.

"So, I suppose what was _best_ was for God to rob Valerie and Danny Steel of their beloved child after everything they've been through, after years of fervent prayers and an undying belief in God's faithfulness. I suppose it was _best_ for God to steal that helpless unborn's baby's life as it's mother gasped a prayer begging Him, pleading with Him not to take her child."

Tears began flowing down Louisa's face as her voice cracked. "I suppose it was _best_ for Martin's parents to practically exile him to boarding school for year after hellish year, never showing him the affection and attention he desperately craved and needed, or for my mother to leave when I was 11. I suppose it was _best_ for God to strike down Joan Norton as she drove to the hospital to see her beloved nephew's newborn child."

She pounded her hand on a nearby desk.

"And the best of all? The real cherry on top? Afflicting my child, my precious little Joan, too young and innocent to do anyone harm, with a disorder that might leave her hard-pressed to communicate with even her dearest loved ones."

She shook her head.

"No. I don't find any comfort any in it at all. If that's what God's like, I want absolutely nothing to do with Him."

Before the pastor could say another word Louisa sped out of the office, not stopping until she reached her car.

* * *

**(Back at Port Wenn Primary)**

Suddenly the pressure of the gun on Louisa's head lifted, the cold metallic sensation fading away.

There were footsteps, then a blinding flash of light as the door opened.

"I'll be back," the gruff voice said.

Louisa released her breath, her heart still beating wildly.

Suddenly she heard a soft groan.

She knew that sound. After all these years, it was nearly as familiar as her own voice.

Frantically, she searched with her eyes around the room.

She could just barely make out a darkish form to her left.

"Martin?" she whispered.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_*For context see bottom half of Chapter 11, as well as 20 & 21  
**For more context see the chapter entitled "Low Expectations" in the story _Uncharted Waters._  
_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thanks to those of you who already have. You're awesome!=) Also let me know if you have questions!**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 26**_

**(Continued from Chapter 25)**

"Louisa?" Martin said groggily.

He groaned again.

"Martin, are you alright? Are you injured?"

Shuffling noises.

"I seem to be alright. Other than a tremendous headache."

Martin took a moment to gain his bearings.

"We both appeared to have been kidnapped by some man with a gun."

"Oh yes," Martin said, the memories flooding back. "How are you feeling? You took a pretty nasty bump on the head."

There was silence for a moment.

"How did you know that Martin?"

"I...um...followed you..."

"But...but I told you _not_ to..."

Martin decided to turn Aunt Joan's classic logic on Louisa.

"Do_ you_ always do as your told?"

Louisa couldn't help but grin, though Martin couldn't see it in the dark.

"No, I s'pose I don't."

More silence.

"Martin, I'm sorry."

"Louisa...why? This isn't _your_ fault."

"I...I was a bit nasty earlier...when you wanted to...er...protect me..."

Martin mused on her apology for a moment.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Hmph!" Louisa said, slightly peeved. She would have come back with a retort, but after all it was she who had pointed out her fault. Martin was simply acknowledging.

"But I think you might have been...right," Martin quietly added.

"What was that?"

"About my...overreacting...you were right. I...I can be a bit bombastic at times."

"Oh Martin," she said affectionately. "I think we both are at fault there."

Silence. Then muffled voices.

"Martin? Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Voices...muffled voices."

For a split moment the doctor in him wondered if Louisa's blow to the head had been harder than he'd thought. But then he heard the voices too.

"We'd better find a way out of here."

"But how?" Louisa questioned. "We're tied to the chairs...well...at least I am."

"We need to find some way to free ourselves."

"You wouldn't happen to have any surgical instru-"

"No, of course not!" he said half-scolding her ignorance. "I don't carry scalpels around in my pockets, Louisa."

"No," she said. "I s'pose not."

She sighed heavily.

"Louisa?'

"Yes Martin?" she said, a bit testily.

"We'll get out of this somehow."

"I hope so," she said.

Martin's mind started working out various scenarios. Since coming to Port Wenn he'd been no stranger to hostage crises. Surely he could figure something out.

"Louisa, rotate your desk to the right and I'll rotate mine to the left."

"We'll be sitting back to back..."

Yes. It's difficult to untie our own knots. But it might be easier to untie each other's."

Louisa smiled.

"Brilliant...as usual."

"Thank you," Martin said reservedly.

They quickly set about moving their desks.

Suddenly there was a loud scraping sound.

"Louisa!"

"Sorry!"

A soft thud.

"Hmm..."

"Martin?"

"I've bumped the desk next to me. I'll have to back up."

"What?"

Another thud. Louisa groaned.

"Sorry!" Martin said.

"Never mind!"

A moment later she felt Martin's hand grab hers.

She let out a soft sigh. It was nice to _feel_ him...or a small part of him anyway.

"Louisa?"

"Yes, Martin?" she inquired gently.

"We should...umm...untie the knot..."

"Oh...um...yes..._sorry!_ Caught in the moment, as it were."

Martin smiled wryly. Yes, that seemed to happen to Louisa a great deal. Once he'd found her propensity to rather impulsive, emotionally-motivated decisions confusing, irritating, even worrisome. But after all these years, he now just accepted that this was Louisa's way.

He even found it kind of attractive.

"These knots are tight."

"Hmm. Yes."

"Oh! I think I felt mine loosen a little."

"Hmm...yes."

"I think you're quite good at this, Martin."

After all, he was a surgeon. Well..._former_ surgeon, anyway.

"My Uncle Phil used to teach me how to tie and untie knots. Said he learned it from the fishermen."

"I'm impressed."

"Hmm," Martin said, a hint of humor in his voice.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice in the hall. They both froze.

The door swung open.

"In you go," said the gruff-voiced man. A thin muscular frame stood silhouetted against the bright light, gun in hand. To the couple's dismay three forlorn figures marched in. Dorothy, Bert, Ruth.

He'd managed to kidnap them all.

The man had the newcomers sit down, then put his gun to Louisa's head.

"Now...which of you folks called the police?"_  
_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

* * *

**Dear Readers,  
There have been quite a few reviews discussing the faith aspect of the story, a fact I welcome. In the show _Doc Martin_, I agree that the Ellinghams are not presented as Christians or particularly religious (and in this story, at least at this point, they remain skeptical of religion). Quite the contrary, the show seems to poke fun at stuffy, self-righteous religion. I am not trying to radically reinterpret the show-I like it very much the way it is.**

But faith is recognized in the show as a part of life, and in "seasons of change" such as the characters are going through in this story, people are often drawn to, reinforced in, or decide to reject faith. Also, this story is a sequel to "Uncharted Waters", where the Ellinghams seek out marriage counseling from Pastor Dan Milligan, and a much reformed Danny Steel and his new wife Valerie appear in Port Wenn-these facts are important to understanding the role of faith in the story. I should note that I am not trying to "force" my Christian faith on anyone, and I sincerely apologize if you have felt like I have.

With all of that said, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!=)

* * *

**__****Chapter**_** 26**_

May 2016, Back Hill Road, Port Wenn

The narrow streets were nearly empty as Danny Steel's car barreled down them.

"I thought you said that the summer is Port Wenn's busy season."

Danny frowned. "It is. People must have got wind of the mess at the school."

Suddenly he slammed on the brakes and the couple lurched forward.

"Sorry there's a roadblock."

Valerie read the writing on the barrier. "Devon & Cornwall Police."

"Looks like they've got Fore Street blocked off." Danny sighed.

"Can't we just go another way?"

"There isn't another way. Fore Street is the only road linking the Surgery to the rest of Port Wenn. The only alternative is to go 20 minutes around via St. Edellion and Trelights...and that's if there's no tractors or cows blocking the road."

A helicopter buzzed overhead.

Valerie looked at her husband.

"This is looking pretty serious Danny."

He shook his head, and began reversing the car. He stopped with another jerk.

"We could park down by the back the entrance to The Trygg and shoe it across the Platt and up Roscarrock Hill ." He looked at his wife. "If you're able, of course."

Valerie smiled a little. "If the infirm of Port Wenn can clamber up that hill then so can I."

Danny carefully finished reversing to the intersection they'd just passed and raced down a wider less meandering road.

"I'm going to be making a pretty sharp right on Trewetha he warned." With that the car noisily skidded around the corner and raced past some rather wild-looking hedges. Danny cringed as he heard the branches scrape the side of the car.

"_Danny_!"

A pickup came racing down the road from the opposite direction, narowly missing the Steels' car as Danny made a left at a fork in the road. Finally, the road widened behind a a building built of dark grey dark grey stone, before narrowing to an impassable alley. Danny parked the car and the two jumped out, bags in hand.

"This way," Danny instructed, leading Valerie through the alley and into empty Fore Street. Normally the street was a agoraphobe's nightmare, clogged with tourists, fishermen and vehicles of all shapes and sizes. Up on the hill near the school, emergency vehicles were crowded, lights flashing. Heavily armored policemen crouched behind whatever cover they could find. Lower down another policeman approached ar road barrier, waving the couple away.

Valerie bit her lip as they continued.

"I hope they're okay in there."

* * *

**The Surgery, Port Wenn**

"Turn it up Al!" Morwenna said, cradling her fidgety son in her arms. Al turned the volume dial on the small portable radio to its maximum level.

Suddenly the baby let out a dreadful shriek rendering his father's efforts in vain.

"Morwenna, I think you're gonna want to hear this..."

"Well, Al, Junior's not 'xactly cooperatin'" she said, slightly flustered.

"Hand 'im off to Mike."

"He's already got..."

"_Confirmed verbal contact made with hostile..." _the radio blared.

Morwenna looked toward Mike, who was happily playing with the two Ellingham children and Julia, her own daughter. He nodded quietly in acknowledgement, reaching out for the baby.

She could hear the man cooing something as she clambered over by the radio.

"_Have they...?_"

"Shhh!" Al said. Given the gravity of the situation, Morwenna tried not to be offended.

"_Roger that. Contact made via mobile phone, number 020 118 365..."*_

"That's the Doc's number!"

"But that's not Port Wenn's..."

Morwenna nodded. "The Doc bought the phone in London back when he was a surgeon."

Al shook his head in amazement

"That must have been...!"

"Yeah," Morwenna said with a wry smile. "I know."

"PC Penhale confirms number is that of local GP Martin Ellingham."

"Roger that Peterson. Is Doctor Ellingham a suspect?"

"_Glenn_ _this is PC Penhale_," a voice squeaked "_Doctor Ellingham is _not_ being considered as a suspect at this time._"

Al and Morwenna looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Martin had a rather explosive temper, but he certainly wasn't crazy and it was well-known in the village that the Doc and firearms didn't mix well.

"No offense to Doctor Ellingham, but I don't think the poor bugger'd know how to unlock the safety-even if he had a gun" Mike laughed.**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Al ran to the door and peeked out the peephole, before swinging it open. In stepped a breathless Valerie and Danny Steel.

"Any news?" Danny asked quietly.

"Seems there's a gunman in the school. Got all of the governors hostage. Last thing I heard the gunman's called the police using the Doc's phone.

Morwenna raced into the reception. She flashed a quick smile at the Steels. "I think you're gonna want to hear this..." she said, beckoning them to follow her into the living room.

"_PC Penhale please report situation_."

The listeners could almost hear Penhale gulp.

"_Suspect confirms that he is heavily armed_..."

"_And the hostages?_'

"_Suspect reports there are no serious injuries, but that if his demands aren't met within 3 hours, Louisa Ellingham will..."_

"_Yes Constable?"_

"_She will..._

"_Yes!?"_

"_Die_."

Al squeezed Morwenna's hand and looked her in the eyes.

She glanced over at James happily playing with Mike and quiet, reserved Joan. So tiny and innocent. How could she refuse the Ellingham's request to take care of them? And yet two more additions to the family would be a heavy burden.

She nodded her head slowly.

"We promised," she said. Al nodded , then embraced her.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Morwenna rushed out into the reception to answer it.

"I'm sorry Doctor Ellingham-"

"Morwenna, this is Penhale. How soon can you get down to the school?"

She swallowed hard.

"Right away. I'll bring the Doc's medical case."

"Right...might be a good idea..."

"Has someone been inj-" She scowled. Penhale had already hung up.

She quickly filled the others in, snatched the Doc's bag and kissed her family goodbye.

As she was heading out the door, Al ran after her.

"Al, I gotta go..."

He drew her close.

"And Al and Julia and Joan and James need you."

"Yeah I know," he mumbled.  
He looked her in eyes.

"You just be careful, huh?"

She nodded.

"Cause they..."

His voice caught.

"...I mean..._we..._need you too."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_*** **020 is the dialing (area) code for Kensington, London. 118 365 is the number of a UK phone "directory enquiry service."  
**With 6 guns (including unregistered ones) per 100 people, and heavy gun restrictions, gun violence in the UK is relatively low-and when it does occur it is much more likely to be a suicide than a homicide. For example, in the entire United Kingdom (including London, one of the biggest cities in the world, and Northern Ireland, the former home of the IRA) there were 38 gun homicides in 2011. This being said, in 2010 13 people were killed in a shooting spree in Cumbria, while in 1996 at Dunblane Primary School in Scotland a gunman killed 19 people, including children, and injured 15 others. Notably, despite the implication in doc Martin that Cornwall is awash with firearms and that the owners of these guns are a bit careless with them, accidental gun injuries do not happen more frequently in Cornwall than elsewhere in the UK._

* * *

**Thanks for reading (and sticking through a confusing plotline for so long)! Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Also, let me know if you have any questions!**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_**  
****  
****June 2014, The Surgery, Port Wenn**

"So you're recently married are you?" Gwenn Tremethyk* smiled mischievously at Morwenna, who nodded her head weakly.

"Yep. Married a little over 3 months ago."

Gwenn's smile dropped and the light that had been dancing in her blue eyes faded.

"Come on, you're half my age and you're already hung up on marriage?" She tossed her red hair back, clearly preparing to launch into a sermon after keeping love alive or something of that sort. Morwenna tried not to cringe.

"It's Morwenn_a_ by the way, but that's fine," she said, though her voice made it clear that it wasn't. "And no, Al is great...wonderful, really..." It seemed like just yesterday they'd fled town and holed up at a neglected but beautifully- located inn in St. Agnes. The fact that they could barely scrounge together the cash for dinner seemed inconsequential.

Suddenly she bent up over violently, covering her mouth.

Gwenn seemed not to notice. "We had a rough start at first, me and the hubby. Bickered alo' at first, and all."

She sighed absentmindedly , as Morwenna straightened herself and glared at her new trainee.

"We've moved around a lot, Doug bein' in the Coast Guard and all," Gwenn continued. A smile curled on her face. "He's down in Portsmouth today, helping transport vets over to the Normandy coast. It's the 70th anniversar-"

"Ohh!" Morwenna suddenly cried. She quickly grabbed the trash bin and nearly stuffed her head inside of it.

To everyone in the room's relief, she put the empty trash bin back in it's place a moment later.

"You don' look so well my dear..."

Morwenna shook her head. "You'd get on with those files Gwenn. The Doc don't take kindly to being kept waiting."

"From wha' I hear the Doc don't take kindly to just about anything, lest it be his wife." She made a gesture indicating a pregnant stomach.

Morwenna smiled weakly before stumbling her way to one of the waiting room seats.

"You never know when..." Gwenn began to say, her words cut off by Martin bursting through the door.

"_Gwenn! _These are the wrong files!"

Gwenn covered her mouth. "Sorry Doc! My mistake. I thought..."

"Fortunately I am very familiar with Mr. Coleridge's condition, but had it been another patient, your 'mistake' as you put it could have been horribly embarrassing and even downright dangerous..." Out of his peripheral vision he suddenly noticed Morwenna.

"What on earth are you doing over there, Morwenna? Had you been helping..."

He cut his sentence short, his eyes studying his former receptionist's face.

"Doc?" she said weakly, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Are you feeling unwell?" he probed stiffly.

"Just a little nausea. Nothing to worry about," Morwenna said dismissively, straightening herself back up. "I'll go see about those files..."

"You'll do no such thing. Step into the examination room."

"But Doc...you've got other patients. It's only a trifle..."

"Nonsense. If you have a digestive tract infection I don't want you spreading it around to all the others."

She rolled her eyes.

"Very well Doc." She knew the Doc was only doing this because he cared. It was well known throughout the village that in the Doc's mind his own family took preference in regards to medical care...in regards to anything, really. Morwenna was touched that she was being treated the same way.

Trying not to grin she hopped on to the examination table.

"No sharp pointy objects today, right Doc?"

"I haven't even examined you yet..." Martin scolded. Seeing her unease he added "It's not likely."

Morwenna looked unconvinced.

"How long has the nausea been going on for?"

"A few weeks I think."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Doc. It comes and goes. Today it's a bit worse than usual."

"Hmm." Martin said.

"Have you been drinking large quantities of alcohol...recently?" he enquired.

She shook her head.

Martin looked skeptical.

Morwenna shrugged "Can't afford it, really."

Martin mused for a moment.

"You had your honeymoon in April. I presume you...and Al..." Martin's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh...umm...well..._yes_," she said, suddenly very uncomfortable. "I mean...It _was_ our _honeymoon_, Doc!"

She suddenly remembered that Martina and Louisa's honeymoon had been a bit...unusual.

"I mean I know with you...and Louisa...but that was diff-..."

Martin's glare stopped Morwenna's words in her mouth.

"When's the last time you had your period?"

"I hadn't noticed to be honest...it's a been awhile for sure."

The doctor walked over to a cabinet and pulled a small thin plastic object out of a box.

"Doc," Morwenna said, suddenly feeling very nauseous again. "Is that what I think it is?"

* * *

Morwenna stared at the two pale purple lines.

"What does that mean Doc?" she said, a bit axiously. He sighed, though Morwenna couldn't tell why.

"It means, with a fair chance of validity, that you are pregnant, Morwenna."

She put her hand over her mouth.

"I don't know what to say."

Martin swallowed hard.

"Were you...um...planning...on having a child?"

"Well...yes...sor' of. Al and I wanted kids...eventually..."

She smiled as she recalled the conversation, held just after they got engaged.

'As many kids as possible', Al had said. Caught up in the emotion of those hectic but lovely weeks before the wedding, she'd agreed enthusiastically.

But now? She was young, or at least she _felt_ young. She'd barely ever taken care of children for extended periods of time. She fancied she was just getting used to being married...and now...a mother?

Noticing the uncomfortable look on Martin's face, she attempted a small smile.

"It's...gosh...it's exciting news Doc."

She put her face in her hands and stared at the desk, trying to let the information sink in.

"Yes?" he said, sensing hesitation in her voice.

"I just feel a bit...overwhelmed."

_To be continued..._

* * *

*Tremethyk, is a Cornish surname meaning "doctor's residence"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think. **


	29. Chapter 29

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_**  
**

**June 2014, The Surgery, Port Wenn (Continued from Chapter 28)**

Martin stared at her for a second. He struggled with empathy-understanding how others felt was a struggle for him. Often he simply didn't bother to try.

"Well, um..." Morwenna looked at him hopefully. He panicked a little.

"Um...uh...having a child...is...um..."

"Yes, Doc?" She never imagined herself discussing childbirth with Doc Martin, of all people, but after all, he knew far more about the subject than she did.

"Well...It can be a _challenge_..."

Morwenna frowned a little.

"Not exactly words of encouragement here, Doc."

His eyebrows raised. "Well...umm..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Morwenna said before Martin could gainsay her.

A timid Gwenn slowly opened the door.

"A Mr. Timmons out here is getting a bit antsy. The tide'll be in soon, he says, and his car's on the Pla-..."

Martin looked at Morwenna. She nodded, quickly painting a smile on her face.

The doctor sighed.

"Very well. We'll be just a moment."

Morwenna rose to leave.

"The morning sickness should subside with time."

The girl nodded, clearly unconvinced, and began heading toward the door.

"Should your symptoms continue to be severe or get wor-"

"Oh gosh!"

Morwenna suddenly bent double, vomiting all over the floor.

Martin cringed. She shot him a look of fear.

"Look Doc, I'm really sorr-"

"Don't worry about it," he said through gritted teeth, surveying the ghastly mess on the floor. Plugging his nose with his fingers, he grabbed the girl a chair and helped her into it.

"Perhaps I ought to prescribe you something after all," he said trying not to think of the disgusting clean-up job that would inevitably follow. He scribbled something on a prescription pad.

"Debendox*. It's a mixture of Vitamin B6 and Doxylamine. It should mitigate the nausea. You can get it from Mrs. Tishell over the counter. Take two pills every night before bed. If symptoms don't..."

He struggled for a moment to pull off the paper. "If symptoms don't _improve._.."

With a mighty yank, it finally came loose.**

"...Talk to me and we'll see about upping the dosage."

He handed the paper to Morwenna.

"Should I really be taking meds, Doc?"

He shot her puzzled look. "Of course you should. Do you _want_ to feel nauseated?"

"Well...no...but the baby...I don't want it to have birth defects or somethin'."

He thought of firing back with an angry scold, but stopped himself. After all it was a good thing that she was looking out for her child's health.

"Debendox is perfectly safe to take during pregnancy."

Morwenna nodded. Usually the Doc knew what he was talking about.

"Right then Doc. I'll be off!" she said cheerfully, carefully rising from the chair

She shot Martin a lopsided grin.

"Wish me luck!"

Martin nodded a little.

As she came to the puddle of vomit she cringed.

"Sorry about the..."

"Don't mention it."

Another nervous smile.

He watched her head out towards the door.

"I think you're umm...

Morwenna's head spun around.

'Yes?' her eyes probed.

"...equipped for the task..."

"Equipped for what task Doc?"

"Of...umm...you know...motherhood." He made some grunting noises, then shuffled some papers on his desk, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you really think I'm ready Doc?"

He mused on the thought for a second, figuring out how to shape his response.

'Well, you're as ready as you'll ever be...certainly more ready than I was at any rate."

He noticed the bright light in her eyes dim a little bit.

Out of nowhere it seemed, the words came out of his mouth.  
"I think you'll be a great mum, Morwenna. I really do."

Completely forgetting her nausea and the mess on the floor she ran over to the doctor and gave him a light hug.

"Needed that Doc," she said, grinning, before running out the door, leaving Martin staring bewilderedly after her.

* * *

**Same day, Church Hill Road, just outside Port Wenn**

The car was silent as Al and Morwenna drove home from the fishing resort.

"We're making a profit this month," Al said, trying to break the silence.

Morwenna nodded her hoop earrings bobbing. "It's like I said. You're really not half bad at this whole business thing."

"I mean...it's fishing. Me and dad used whenever we had a spare moment. It's kind of second nature to me, I guess."

She grinned. "There's alot more to it then just fishin' and you know it. You're a born manager Al."

He grinned broadly, carefully putting an arm around his wife.

"Ya know what I said back before we were going to get married?"

"You said _alot_ of things back before we got married, Al."

He nodded. "Got a point there. He took a deep breath. "I'm talking _right _before we got married."

She smiled mischievously. "We're still talking about a lot of saying here. I mean we were just engaged...planning the wedding..."

Al rolled his eyes. "You know..."

"I haven't the foggiest..."

"Take a guess."

She sighed playfully. "Well you said that the reverend at St. Peter's looked like a dog..."

"Cold. Completely out."

"Hmmm...well we did talk about where we'd live..."

"Warmer."

"Oh, so the conversation up on the hill?"

"Yep. Keep going."

"You said that my house would probably be the best option, for now."

"Getting warmer."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Just tell me Al."

"Nope," he said. "I said the house was the best option for _now_..."

Morwenna was tiring of this silly game.

"You said you wanted us to have lots and lots of children."

"That's right," Al said.

Morwenna nodded her head knowingly, and then turned away.

"What's wrong? Don't you want children?"

"Yes of course I do..."

"Would you like to um...start on that project...soon."

"I don't think there's any need."

Al looked a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. S'pose you're right. No need to rush things. We should take our time, let the finances get more secure..."

Morwenna couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Al, I'm pregnant!"

The car came to a screeching halt.

"You're what!?"

"You heard me!"

A look of complete shock was on his face.

"Since when?...How is it coming?" He studied her belly, realizing that somewhere in there was his child. "_Really_?"  
Before she could answer he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"That's wonderful M!" he said, absolutely ecstatic.

"Yes," she said gently, her eyes heavy with affection. "Yes it is."

_To be continued..._

* * *

*Marketed as Diclegis (formerly Bendectin) in the US, Diclectin in Canada, and Lenotan and Merbental in other countries.

**In _real life_, while shooting a scene where Doc Martin is writing a prescription for Al Large, Martin Clunes had a similar experience, struggling to tear off a sheet from a prescription pad. It took several takes before he could get it right.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think. **


	30. Chapter 30

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

And don't worry about the setting for this chapter. I kept it clean.  


* * *

_**Chapter 30**_**  
**

**June 2014 (a week later), Women's Lavatory, Truro Fertility Clinic, Truro, Cornwall **

Louisa stared at her profile in the mirror.

She was getting pretty big now, she thought as she put her hand over her swollen belly.

"Only three more months Joan," she whispered. "And then you can come on out and greet the world."

It had been Martin's idea to name the baby Joan, just minutes after they'd learned the baby's gender last month.

Louisa who had strongly considered the name herself, quickly agreed. They were still debating a middle name.

She stroked her belly.

"You have no idea what's in store for you little Joan. I'll buy you dresses, and teach you how to dance. You'll learn how to read and write and become a bookworm just like your mum and your dad. Maybe some day you'll be like you're Uncle Mike and write books that get published all over the UK and the world. There may even be piano lessons in your future, because unlike my parents, your mum and dad can afford them. And I'll teach you how to curtsey and maybe you'll be good at singing and we'll sing Christmas carols together over the hols, if your daddy lets us." Her eyes glistened.

"And when it comes to your teen years..."

Louisa's eyes began to moisten a little.

"When it comes to you teens Joan, well, things might be a little rough. We'll probably have a few arguments, though I'd avoid picking fights with your dad."

She smiled a little and made an attempt to wipe her eyes.

"_He's a bit sensitive_," she whispered, before resuming her normal tone. "You'll probably have a few painful breakups, if your dad doesn't scare all the boys away first." She shook her head as she thought of the 'horror' stories kids in her classes used to tell about the 'infamous' Doc Martin.

"And one day, you'll graduate and go off to uni or whatever it is you want to go do...and your dad and I will probably be very sad..."

A tear fell down her cheek. "But through all of it, even if you leave and go far, far away, I'll always be there for you Joan..."

The tears came steady now.

"Now don't get me wrong Joan," she choked out. "Your Grandma Glasson is a wonderful woman. Very sweet and caring in her own way. She really does love me and your brother and she'll love you too when she meets you in a few months. But lets be clear. I won't go leaving you like _my_ mommy did. No, for better or worse, I'm here to stay."

More tears poured down her face.

"And so is your daddy too."

"Louisa, are you okay?"

It was the voice of Morwenna Large.

Quickly Louisa attempted to wipe her eyes and put herself back to some semblance of order.

"I'm fine. Just having a little chat with...with...Joan."

She blushed a little with embarrassment.

"Oh," Morwenna said assisting Louisa with her re-grooming efforts. "Was it sad?"

"No, it was quite happy actually. Tears of joy and so forth." Okay, so that was only a half-truth. There was no way she was going into the nitty grity of the conversation, even with Morwenna.

"Kind of one-sided though," she added with a grin.

Morwenna laughed.

"Hmm yes." She looked down at Louisa's belly.

"Six months it is now right?"

Louisa nodded.

'Six months,' Morwenna thought. That's how far along she was with James when she came back from London, if her memory served her right. 'Maybe that's why she was crying.'

"Joan's a pretty name."

"Named her after Martin's aunt."

"She died in an auto accident, yeah?" Morwenna enquired.

Louisa nodded. "Joan was practically a mother to Martin." She cleared her throat.

"And to me too, really."

She cleared her throat again, attempting not to think about Aunt Joan or her mom or those turbulent days of first pregnancy.

"What about you Morwenna? Congratulations by the way! We'll be pregnant at the same time, at least for a few months. Maybe we can arrange a joint baby shower or something."

Morwenna grinned broadly. It must be the at least the 10th time Louisa had congratulated her.

"That's what we're here to find out about. Doc says things seem pretty good from what he can tell, but we're going to see the real expert now, no offense meant."

The smile on Louisa's face dropped.

"Oh, yes. Edith."

"You mean Dr. Montgomery? Didn't know you too were on a first name basis," she frowned. I take it you're not a fan."

"We had some beef in the past. But that's all over now-I hope, anyway. She's nice enough when you get to know her. And an excellent doctor in general."

Morwenna had thought Dr. Montgomery had seemed very personable when she had met her in the elevator, and alter, at the wedding. But she kept her impressions to herself.

'How's Al?" Louisa asked.

"Absolutely thrilled and scared out of his mind, as am I."

"It's a big responsibility, parenting," Louisa said. "But it's worth it. Martin and I wouldn't trade it for the world." She smiled as she recalled how attentive-almost persnickety-Martin had been over the last 3 months. The loving father buried deep down somewhere in his character had come out in full force. She had to restrain his enthusiasm at times. Dr. Montgomery had all but banned him from the room during appointments.

"Speaking of the Doc, I left him and Al together out in the waiting room."

Morwenna grinned "I wonder what _that_ conversation sounds like."

Louisa chuckled. "I wonder if they'll exchange any words at all."

* * *

****

Waiting Room, Truro Fertility Clinic, Truro, Cornwall

'This article is horrid.' Martin thought. 'No citations. Probably no real basis in legitimate scholarship. What kind of junk do they put in these things any way?'

Martin tossed the magazine onto the pile on the table. 'Haunted indeed,' he thought. "and they call themselves a historical publication.

"Not a fan?" Al asked.

"The thing was horrid. All abut ghosts infesting some castle in Scotland. Drivel all of it."

Al nodded. Ghosts? Abandoned castles? He wouldn't admit it to the Doc, but that really didn't sound half bad.

"Complete junk," he agreed.

"Not to mention bacteria-laden." Martin made a face.

"Doc?"

"Yes?" Martin said, his tone betraying a hint of irritation.

"Are you worried at all...about the baby?"

"No...not really. The baby and it's mother are healthy, I've made sure of that. And we have check-ups like this one just to make sure that everything's proceeding normally."

"Hmm...yes...you've got a point there Doc."

They were both quiet for what felt like several minutes.

"Doc?"

_"Yes?"_

"What if something _were_ to go wrong?"

"Al, if you're worried about Morwenna and the baby, they'll be fine. Morwenna's healthy, she's eating well, refraining from illicit drugs, tobacco, alcohol and overly-strenuous exercise, am I right?"

"Yes, of course. I mean...she does eat a lot more chocolate these past couple week-"

"Pregnancy disrupts your eating patterns and causes unusual cravings and tastes. As long as the junk food isn't to complete excess...she should be fine."

"Define '_excess_' Doc..."

"Hello Al!"

He nearly jumped out of his seat.

Turning around he saw Louisa and his wife approaching.

"Oh Louisa! Good to see you. Me and the Doc were just talking about you...and how..._healthy_...you are." Louisa's eyes shot to Martin's.

"It's...um...not what it seems Louisa...Look, I'll explain later."

"You'd better," Louisa said, her stern glance softening.

Suddenly a nurse's voice called out.

"Morwenna and Allan Large?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think. **


	31. Chapter 31

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

_The shiny glass and steel high-rises of the Vancouver skyline stood out against the clear blue sky and shimmered in the clear waters of False Creek. To the northwest, the dark green woodlands of Stanley Park were dwarfed by the peaks of the Coast Mountains, several miles distant. On the near shore, seated on a bench mere inches from the water, there was a young girl in her mid-twenties, with red hair and pale white skin.* Though she otherwise showed all the signs of being extremely thin, her belly was swollen. Tears ran down her face. In her hand she clutched a newspaper._

_Edith Montgomery drew closer. It was a dream she knew, but it was so vivid, so horribly realistic. She had just started to make out the words when suddenly the girl turned to look at her. Edith stopped in her tracks: it was a face familiar to her. Too familiar, and yet...not what she had expected. The girl pointed to the paper, her expression puzzled, and mouthed something. Now there were sounds, forming into words. Edith could make them out..._

_"Doc."_

_Strange._

_"Doc! Doctor Montgomery!"_

_That voice sounded familiar_

_"Doctor Montgomery, are you okay?"_

_Suddenly the girl with red hair was replaced with..._

**Truro**** Fertility Clinic, June 2014**

"Doc, it's Morwenna Large. Do you remember me?"

Edith shook her head clear and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes...yes, of course...sorry...seems I fell asleep on the job!"

She looked up. Small, nervous smiles were on Morwenna and Al's faces. Behind them stood a nurse, looking worried.

"Are you feeling alright Doctor? I could fetch you something if you like...some coffee mayb-"

"No thank you, I think I'll manage," she said a bit stiffly.

"As you wish, Doc!"

"Right well..." Edith said looking Morwenna and Al up and down.

"Congratulations on the wedding..."

"Thank you. It was nice of you to show up for a near total stranger. I'm sure you have a very busy schedule."

Edith was a bit taken aback. She didn't get genuine compliments very often.

"Yes...well...so...ummm...why was it you said you were here for?"

A grin appeared on Al's face.

"Seems we're going to have a baby Doc!"

"Oh, well you've certainly picked the right place. I presume you been seeing Elling- I mean your GP regularly?"

"Well seeing as I work for him..."

"And he's been keeping track of your health and providing adequate advice and care?"

Morwenna rolled her eyes. "Has he! The old softie's non-stop the whole time I'm there.

'You really shouldn't being lifting that Morwenna!' 'Good heavens Morwenna, what are you eating now?' 'Don't you want your baby to be healthy?'" She sat forward a little, a huge grin on her face. "And, my personal favorite...'Are you really, seriously trying to have a miscarriage?!'"

"Ellingham always was a bit...impassioned," Edith said, the joke having completely escaped her. "But if you feel you are receiving adequate care..."

"Yes, absolutely!" Morwenna said, with Al nodding his affirmation.

"Right, well, that's good. Now, am I safe in presuming that, um, Arthur here is the father?"

* * *

"It's kinda like a massage."

"Hmm. Yes. A number of patients have described the application of the ultrasound gel to be mildly therapeutic."

"You could be a masseuse."

"I actually considered it at one point," Edith said, disposing of the gloves.

"Family wouldn't have it. Not up to their standards and all."

Morwenna frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No don't be. They were right in the end. Menial work for miniscule compensation."

"Do you like the job you have now?"

Edith prepped the ultrasound machine. "It has it's rewards. And it's a secure line of work."

"S'pose you're right about that. As long as people are gettin' pregnant, you got yourself a job."

Edith began rubbing the ultrasound probe around Morwenna's stomach.

"Is that the baby there?" Al asked excitedly, pointing at the screen

"No."

"Oh."

"Right," Edith finally said. "There we are."

Al and Morwenna's squinted to see the small form.

"Gosh is he tiny!" Morwenna said.

She looked down at her stomach.

"Incredible to think, that's my child in there."

"Can you tell the gender yet Doc?" Al enquired.

"No, no. Far too difficult to identify the sex with any substantial degree of accuracy at this stage."

"It's such a wonderful feeling, knowing I'm going to be a mum," Morwenna said, her heart as light as a feather.

Her eyes were downcast for a moment. "I just wish my grandad could see this...and...and my parents."

Edith's eyes whipped up to meet Morwenna's.

"But...they left you...?"

Al put his arms around his wife and glared at Edith.  
"Morwenna you don't have to..."

"No, no, it's fine Al." She wiped her eyes a little. "They've been long gone." Edith quickly grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to her.

"It's just...it'd be nice if they were here..." A small tear trickled down her face. "Al's great and so are you and the Doc and Louisa-the whole village really. But there's just something abou' your mum and your dad, yeah?"

* * *

Edith watched Martin and Louisa leave, arguing good-naturedly over a playful poke Louisa had given him as they exited the door.

Louisa turned briefly, a broad smile on her face.

"Have a nice day, Dr. Montgomery!" she said, cheerfully, a sparkle in her eyes.

Suddenly it was as if something had snapped inside.

"I won't wait nay longer," she said quietly, to herself.

She quickly put her equipment away, rushed to her office and opened her laptop. Soon she found what she wanted.

She snatched up the phone on her desk and punched in a number.

"Hello, this Doctor Edith Montgomery. I understand you're a private investigator?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_***This scene is set in Vancouver's Vanier Park, across False Creek inlet from downtown Vancouver.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 32**_

**May 2016, Fore Street, Port Wenn, Cornwall**

Only the cry of the seagulls and the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks could be heard in the village as PC Penhale surveyed the group of stern, heavily armed men positioned around the school.

As the local officer, these men, at least in theory were under his authority. He would have to make the tough calls, the split second decisions.

Not only were their 6 lives in that school at stake, but at least 20 more outside.

At any moment any of them might be dead-and he would be responsible. He suddenly felt a strong desire to vomit.

Just then a raucous rendering of "Trelawney" filled the air. Forty eyes turned toward Penhale.

"Sorry!" he whispered loudly. "My phone!" He held it up for the irked onlookers to see, trying to ignore the multitude of eye-rolling and quiet murmurs around him.

Crouching as he walked around the corner he flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Police Constable...," shuffling papers, "...Penhale, am I correct?" a stern, matronly voice said.

"Um...yes...ma'am..."

"I'm Chief Superintendent Judy Field, commander of the Cornwall and Scilly Isles BCU*."

"It's good to finally...talk to you in person...ma'am."

"Chief Superintendent, if you please PC Penhale,." Her voice grew grimmer. "I understand you have a serious hostage situation on your hands?"

"Yes, ma'am...situation is _stable_..."

"Does the man still have a gun Penhale?"

"Umm...yes...as far as I..._we_ can confirm Chief...Superintend..."

"Then the situation is not _truly_ stable is it?"

"Umm...no ma'am...I mean Chief Sup..."

"Penhale, I want that man apprehended as soon as the Armed Response Unit is ready to move..."

"But, Chief-"

"Those are my orders Penhale! I'll be flying in with the NPAS** within the hour. Glenn should arrive shortly after with a mobile command station. Once the situation is secure, I will be making a public state..."

"Chief...there could be..."

"_PC Penhale! _I expect the situation to be dealt with by the time I arrive! _Is that understood?"_

"Umm...yes ma'am..."

"Good. You may have trouble with the media. Keep them back, but let them get some good shots of the action."

Penhale felt his fist clench.

"Do you understand, Penhale?"

"Yes...Chief...Superintendent..." he spat out with an effort.

"Good. I'll see you there."

Penhale shut off the phone and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Sergeant, are your men ready? Over."

"_Roger that, PC Penhale, my men are ready and waiting. Over_."

"Roger that. Sergeant. Over."

"Is...is that a go then...Constable?" The voice at the other end stuttered out, his eyes meeting Penhale's.

'Well, I suppose this is it,' Penhale thought. He sighed. He'd known Louisa since she was a little girl. They'd gone to school together. He could never say they were real close, but she'd always been kind to him, slow on the uptake and a bit skittish in social situations though he was.

In the next few minutes, seconds really, she could gone, the Doc could be gone-all of them could be gone, swept away in a chaotic hail of bullets. Gish this was all way over his head. He wasn't a leader. He couldn't kill a rabbit on the moor, much less carry out an operation that might result in multiple deaths.

Suddenly, Penhale heard a rustling behind him. His head whipped around.

"Tracy...what are you doing here? Get back where it's safe!"

"I heard he had a gun...some kind of long gun. She swallowed hard. "Is it true?"

"Penhale nodded sadly. "Tracy, you really need to go!

She shook her head.

"_Tracy__, _we're about to..."

"Joe?"

A smile of recognition crossed Tracy's face.

"Morwenna! It's so good to see..."

"Shhhh!" Penhale exhorted. "It has to be nearly dead silent in here."

Morwenna ducked for the last few steps, then joined Tracy and Penhale behind the building.

"Joe is someone hurt..."

"Not yet. I'm about to..."

"Joe tell me you didn't call me down here and put my life in danger for nothing."

"Why would I..."

She looked around in a circle.

"Where are the ambulances?"

Umm...well that's why you're...here..."

"Joe, you haven't called them yet!?"

"No," he said dejectedly.

Morwenna's eyes blazed.

"Joe, do you have _any_ clue what the heck you're doing?"

Now it was Tracy's turn to get irritated.

"Now wait just a _secon_-!"

_"PC Penhale. Is that a go!?"_

"Is what a go?" Morwenna asked, worried.

Penhale whispered. "Rescue attempt."

"You're going to send these guys in to shoot up the place...?" Morwenna said.

"Not quite..."

"Without even an single ambulance?"

"Joe," Tracy said, her face troubled. "You'll send them to their deaths."

"Nothing I can do. Orders from the Chief Superintendent herself."

Morwenna rolled her eyes. "_Joe_, come on! Show some initiative here."

He bowed his head a little.

"Not really my area of expertise. I just barely passed the Initiative section in training. And I think that's because the instructor felt bad for me."

"Nonsense Joe. You run this station..."

"Post."

"Fine...post well enough. Kept the criminals at bay and...and all that..."

'Like we actually have any criminals around here,' Morwenna thought.

"well...I suppose you might be righ-"

"No, I _am_ right. You can do this Joe!"

The walkie-talkie crackled again.

"_Constable...I'm awaiting your orders! Is it or is it not a go! Over!_"

Suddenly, Penahle stood up straight.

"Sergeant do you have an adequate understanding of the situation in the building? Over"

"_Roger that Penhale. I have a...blueprint," _the sergeant said, doubtfully. "_No...not really. I'd virtually be going in blind_."

"Right, I want three of your men to take up surveillance positions-one up at the top of Fore Street, one down by the waterfront, and one across the harbor at the Surgery. I want to know what's going on in that building. Do you copy that Sergeant?"

"Roger that, sir. Over and out." From his position, Penhale could see the man discreetly signaling to his men.

He turned to the two women.

"Right, Morwenna, I'll need you to call Chris Parsons and coordinate the medical response."

"What'll I do Joe?" Tracy enquired excitedly as Morwenna nodded and took out her phone.

"_Tracy_..." he began.

"Don't think for one moment Joe that I'm about to leave you and Morwenna to handle this on your own...I'm staying here!'

Penhale could see that there was no way the young girl would be dissuaded.

He nodded uneasily. "Right. All we need now is to find a way to get Louisa and the rest of them out alive."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_*Basic Command Unit. Cornwall and the Scilly Islands is one of 3 BCU's under Devon and Cornwall Police supervision._

_**National Police Air Service_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 33**_

**May 2016, Port Wenn Primary School**

"Why...why are you doing this?" Louisa asked, her voice quivering.

Their captor was pacing across the room. His eyes looked wild, his speech, slurred.

"_Louisa_..." Martin attempted to whisper.

"No...Martin. Surely the man has a heart, somewhere...people he cares about...who care about him..." She flashed sympathetic eyes toward the man. To Martin's surprise, the man stopped his heavy pacing and met her gaze.

His eyes were big and blue. They might have been beautiful, if they weren't moving back and forth nervously, the blood vessels bulging out.

Louisa turned way, horrified.

"People who care about me, eh?" He straightened up, his gaze still fixed on Louisa. "Is that a joke?"

"No!" Louisa said in a defiant tone. "No...Mr..."

"Kenney..."

"Kenney, right." Why was that name familiar? "Mr. Kenney whether you believe they do or not, I believe there must be someone out there who cares about you."

He shook his head.

"I refuse to believe it..."

The man lowered his eyes.

Suddenly, he slammed his fist on the desk.

"There isn't I tell you...Not anymore!"

Despite her shock, and Martin's anxious glances, Louisa continued.

"Well, I care about you...Mr. Kenney."

Kenney breathed in deeply, then paced around the room at a rapid pace.

He stopped, facing Louisa again.

"I know you're type, Head Teacher. Always acting cheerful and kind, and sweet...and what do you do? Stab in the back...that's what!"

He let out a grim chuckle.

"But in three hours, lass...three hours...we'll see who gets the last laugh."

Louisa felt her heart racing in her chest.

The man began to step forward, his eyes fixed on Louisa.

"Or _maybe_...we should start now...draw things out."

He was quite close now. Louisa fancied she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Perhaps we'll start with the _kneecaps_."

Suddenly there was a jostling sound over to the left. Martin was trying, quite clumsily, to stand up.

"Now look here, _Mr. Kenney_," he spat out angrily. "I don't know what sort of warped childhood you had, and frankly I don't give a hoot!" He glanced at Louisa.

"But my wife has always been kind and fair..."

"You're _wife_, is she?" Kenney said, chuckling again.

Louisa's eyes widened as the man turned the gun on Martin.

"Hmm...yes...This could serve my purposes very well."

"But..."

"No, no, my dear. I see that making your _dear_ husband suffer will mean far more to you than anything I might do to you yourself."

"No...no...please don't...What do you want?...I'll do anything, if it's in my power...!"

"_Louisa!_"

"_Shut up Martin!" _Louisa snapped.

"Please, Mr. Kenney" Dorothy chimed in. "Why are you doing this? What can you possibly hope to accomplish?"

"Oh, she hasn't told you yet, has she?" Kenney said, a foolish, smug look on his face.

He studied the incredulous faces of his prisoners, then looked at Louisa.

"No...of course not. _Ashamed_, are you...?"

Louisa looked puzzled.

"..._Mrs. Hettle?"_

"What?" the five said in unison.

"I think there must be a mistake Mr. Kenney..."

"Fooled these folks, have you Head Teacher?" he gloated. "Fooled maybe even your so-called '_husband_' here, perhaps."

Martin shot a confused look at Louisa, who shook her head in denial.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bert said. "Mrs. Hettle resigned as head teacher 15 years ago!"

The man looked confused.

"I was barely out of uni when she resigned," Louisa added.

The fire rekindled in the man's eyes.

"No!" he boomed. "No! You're her, I know you are!"

"Son," Bert protested, "I'm telling you, you've got the wrong woman. Miriam Hettle, rest her soul, died a few years back. She's buried over at St. Peter's, if you don't believe me."

"No!" the man insisted, pointing a gnarly finger at Louisa. "You're the one who took my kids away from me!"

"Mr. Kenney, I've sorry...but I've never seen you before in my life. Now, if you _like_, I can look in the school record-"

The man pointed the gun at her.

"No!" he said. He seemed like he was struggling to figure something out in his mind.

"Mr. Kenney," Ruth's said softly, "I know this must be hard for you. But it appears there's been some sort of mistake. I assure you, the woman you are pointing your gun at is _Louisa Ellingham _not Mrs. Hettle."

"Ellingham." the man spat out, clearly puzzled. "Ellingham?"

"The kids used to call me Miss-"

"But...you're the Head Teacher...?"

"Well...actually, no."

A small smile curled on her face.

"Not anymore..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**WARNING****: ****This chapter includes some tiny spoilers for the (former) BBC series **_**Monarch of the Glen**

_**Chapter 34**_

**August 2014, The Surgery, Port Wenn**

The light flitted here and there as Martin opened his eyes.

The cause was soon apparent: a gorgeous woman with dark hair and creamy white skin peering out the window, biting her lower lip.

He'd been with Louisa for around two years now, but he still hadn't quite gotten used to waking up and seeing her there next to him, or getting things ready about the room.

He quietly got up and sneaked over to her side.

"What the-!"

Suddenly she whipped around.

'Oh...Martin...you scared me half to death..."

He lowered his head a bit.

"Sorry...I didn't want to disturb you..."

Her expression grew soft. "No harm done..." she said, a sad smile on her face. She glanced up at Martin.

His eyes were affectionate, inviting Louisa to open up.

"Louisa...something's bothering you..."

She looked down.

"It's just the school thing." She glanced back up again, a painted smile on her face. "It's nothing really. It's been settled...too late to go back now..."

He put up a hand to caress her face.

"Oh...I don't know about that. I'm sure Pippa wouldn't mind if you stayed on, and I have a little influence with the Board of Governors."

Louisa smiled.

"Once, back when I was in London I met a woman at a conference, a Ms. Katrina Finlay. She had this high up position working for the UK education ministry.*"

"Louisa...I don't see..."

She shot him a hostile look.

"You were saying?" she said.

"No...umm...sorry...carry on..."

"Well, Katrina grew up in a small, isolated village in the Scottish Highlands and taught there as a local schoolteacher for a number of years."

"Reminds me of someone I know."

"Yes, we hit it off quite well, and she and I had a nice chat that evening at this fancy restaurant in Knightsbridge. Turns out Ms. Finlay wasn't content with her life. Here she was working for a Cabinet Secretary, seeing the world, really making a difference. But she wasn't _happy_."

"Hmm."

"Turns out she'd left behind a young man back in Scotland-a kind, handsome, bankrupt, and romantically clueless laird named Archie, or something of that sort..."**

Martin tried not to roll his eyes. He never was one for these sentimental romantic tales. So..._predictable_.

"So, I suppose you had a lovely chat with her, and she decided to drop it all and return to the Highlands to marry Archie?"

"No...not quite. Maybe someday, she'll go back to 'The Glen' as she calls it and try to win back her man, although from the sounds of things, she'll have some competition. But at the end of the day, it seems she couldn't part with her job...not even for someone she loved."

Louisa put her arms around Martin.

"I've made my decision, Martin" She drew him close, feeling the warmth emanating from his body. "I love my family...and I want to be there when they grow up."

She looked down. "Other women, they work and have a family...and they're great mums."

"And so could you Louisa...you don't have to choose between us and work..."

"It's the choice I've made...and really, I'm happy to make it..."

Martin nodded.

"It's just...hard...you know. All those years in that place...you grow attached."

Martin nodded appreciatively. "I...I know how that feels..."

She smiled. "But you, and James, and now Joan...you're my family...if I miss out on all of you...you can't really get that time back..."

Suddenly there was a loud ring downstairs.

Louisa wiped the moisture of her eyes.

"You'd better get that," she said.

Martin pressed her up against him, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Louisa. You mean more to me than...anything...in the world."

They stood there awhile like that, until the ringing of the phone had long ago faded away.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_* Just in case any of you are Scottish Nationalists who would frown upon my ignorance of Scottish devolution, I should note that Scotland has it's own education system, but that Ms. Finlay, despite being Scottish, apparently works for the English education ministry in London._

_**As some of you may already have realized, this is a reference to the BBC series _Monarch of the Glen_ (1999-2004) in which the unassuming London entrepreneur Archie MacDonald, son and heir of old-school Scottish laird Hector MacDonald, returns home to the family estate ("Glenbogle") in the Highlands to find that his family, penniless after years of heavy taxation and frivolous spending, has placed the estate in his name. Though initially not entirely appreciative of his ancestral heritage or his family's stubborn attachment to it, he works hard to try to make Glenbogle financially soluble, all the while struggling to come to terms with the growing number of women in his life who seem to have fallen for his subtle charms. It certainly is_ not _predictable. If_ _you're interested in what happens with Archie, Katrina, and his various other suitors (some of whom are quite significant, btw), I highly encourage you to watch the series on DVD._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 35**_

**August 2014 (3 hours later) Roscarrock Hill Road, Port Wenn**

"_Really_ Al, I could've walked."

Al furrowed his forehead as he pulled the car next to the Doc's silver Mercedes.

"I mean Louisa used to walk up this hill all the time when she was pregnant."

"So? Louisa broke up with the Doc and ran off to London first time around-are you planning on doing that?"

"_Al_..."

He raised his eyebrows.

"That's...that's...not even logic-" She playfully rolled her eyes at him

"Look, all I'm saying is..."

"Wait...don't tell me..." Morwenna said closing her eyes. "'I'm carrying your precious child, and, if anything were to happen..."

"_Actually_, I was going to say that I love my wife, and the wonderful baby boy we're bringing into the world, and I thought it would be good for _both_ of them if I gave them...or...um...her, a ride to work. _Especially_ today."

"Well..." Morwenna said. "Can't argue with that."

She gave Al a peck on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Mind the steps M."

She stuck her tongue out at him and waddled her way around the steps to where the landing was flush with the pavement.

"Have a nice day!" Al said grinning foolishly.

Morwenna blew a kiss at her husband and opened the door.

There was a familiar quiet as she entered the Reception Room. The Ellinghams were just starting to get ready upstairs-the bustle and chaos of breakfast time hadn't yet started. She sighed as she sat at the desk and looked around the room.

After 2 years she knew this place almost better than her own home. Every inch had a memory attached to it.

The lady who'd poisoned herself with a self-applied tattoo.

Her grandad paying the Doc a visit to convince him that she was employable.

Mike playing with baby James.

Scrounging through the Doc's underwear drawer.

The announcement of her engagement to Al.

And perhaps, most memorable of all-the stunning, awkward, life-changing moment she'd found out she was pregnant.

"Hmm..."

Morwenna twirled around.

Martin was standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, clearing trying not to disturb her.

"Last day, boss...it's hard to take it all in..."

"Hmm..." he grunted again. Morwenna fancied she saw his head make a minute up and down motion that could almost be interpreted as a nod.

Morwenna smiled.

"It's been a busy two years. Lots of memories..."

Martin looked around a little.

"Yes."

Morwenna waited for something else but was rewarded only with silence.

"Right...I'll get on some of this paperwork..."

"Oh...umm...yes. You'd better...do that..." He furrowed his brow and marched into the examination room.

Morwenna sighed and flopped down into the receptionist chair.

Truth be told, there wasn't alot to be done. She had a pretty good system going, and Gwenn caught on fast. Together they were pretty efficient.

"Hey Doc?!" Morwenna shouted.

"What!" Martin quickly appeared at the door a worried expression on his face.

"Gosh Doc...relax...I'm not goin' into labour _yet_..."

He relaxed a little, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, for heaven sakes, what is it?"

"Well..." Morwenna stared down at her fingernails, then back at Martin, a sly smile curling on her face.

"Well...you know Doc...I _am_ pregnant..."

"Well that's _evident_..." Martin said, looking at her belly.

"_Thanks_ Doc...Just what I need..." she said, glaring at him.

Martin's face grew concerned again.

"Is it the morning sickness?...I'd rather not up the dos-"

"No."

"Morwenna, I don't have all day..."

"Well...you _see_, Doc...They say strenuous work while you're pregnant is bad...right?"

"_Yes?_" Martin said through his teeth, not liking the direction this was going. "And it _is_ my last day..."

"So?"

"Soooo...what do you say, I take it a bit easy today..."

"Where's Gwenn?"

"How should I know?"

"Doesn't she usually arrive by now?"

Morwenna thought hard.

"S'pose she does," Morwenna sighed.

"Morwenna, you know how this works. If Gwenn can't come in, then you're just going to have to be the receptionist for the day."

Morwenna sunk back in the chair and crossed her arms.

She noticed a picture of Gwenn and her husband on the desk and narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks alot Gwenn," she muttered, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Morwenna, I can't spare you." He furrowed his brows as he realized the import of his words.

"Quite the compliment..."

Both looked up to see Louisa standing above them on the staircase, a wide, mischievous grin on her face.

"Um...the coffee's started...Louisa...if you want it..."

Flustered, Martin marched toward the examination room.

Morwenna and Louisa smiled at each other conspiratorially.

"Will you miss me Doc?"

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, sighing a little.

"You're...I mean your employment has been..."

He felt like a frog was in his throat.

"Of course...umm..."

Morwenna stood there patiently awaiting his words.

A small smile appeared on his face.

"It won't be the same."

Bowing his head a little so Morwenna didn't see the emotion in his eyes, he quickly marched into the kitchen.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 36**_

**August 2014 (Later That Day) Port Wenn Primary School**

Louisa stood by helplessly as Martin gathered James and his various accoutrements.

"Martin, I'm pregnant, not physically disabled."

Martin shot her a brief look of puzzlement.

"Well, of course of you're pregnant Louisa. If anyone should know that, I think it would be me."

He resumed the task at hand.

"Here let me carry that." She quickly snatched the bag of nappies and slid them over her shoulder.

Martin shot an annoyed glance at his wife.

"Louisa..."

"Martin, can't I just carry this one thing?"

"No."

With a sudden but clumsy movement, he attempted to grab it from her, only for Louisa to pull it back out of his hands.

"Martin!" she said. "Behave yourself..."

"For heaven sakes Louisa!" he grabbed at the bag, which she quickly moved away from him. "_Give...me...the nappies!_"

Louisa and Martin had engaged in a rather lively game of tug-of-war for about a minute before they realized that Aunt Ruth was watching them with a mixed expression of shock and humor.

"I do recall Joan telling me that you had some bed-wetting issues Martin, but I thought for sure you'd outgrown them by now."

Martin looked down at the bag, still firmly in Louisa's grasp.

"Oh..umm...they're for James...not...for me..."

Ruth smiled bemusedly. "Well, I suppose I'll have to take your word on that nephew."

Louisa and Martin looked at each other sheepishly.

"Martin, you can't possibly carry James and all of his stuff," Louisa said gently.

"Easily solved!" Ruth burst in once again. "I've been wanting to spend some time with my great-nephew." She put out her arms for the baby, and, with a nod from Louisa, Martin placed James gently in her arms.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide

"Oh my...he's much heavier than the last time I carried him."

"Oh...Ruth...if he's too heavy..." Louisa bit her lower lip.

"No, no dear...I'll be fine...you run along and relax before the ceremony. This a big day for you, and I'm sure you'd like some time with your thoughts. She gently nodded her head toward the school building.

Louisa nodded appreciatively and handed over the nappie bag to Martin.

"I'll see you all in a few minutes then," she said with a weak smile, and headed off toward the front entrance.

* * *

**(Same Time) Bodmin Moor, Cornwall**

Doug Tremethyk let out a sigh as he sat down on a rock.

"I'm sorry to say it Constable, but I think we've been here before."

Penhale furrowed his brow and took out his map for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Umm...well..."

Doug hung his head.

"So we're going in circles?"

"Umm..." Penhale consulted the map again. Sure enough they had made circled back to where they'd been nearly an hour before.

"Well, typically in operations like this, going in concentric circles is..."

"We're lost..."

"Well..."

The man rolled his eyes.

"It's already 5:30."

Penhale looked at his watch. He sighed.

"We'll miss Louisa's resignation ceremony for sure at this rate."

"Louisa...is that you're girlfriend or something?"

"Who? Louisa? _No-_no..." the constable insisted emphatically.

"I mean back _in the day_ I sort of...you know...liked her..."

Doug groaned quietly. It was bad enough that they were hopelessly lost in the wilderness. But lost with this so-called policeman yabbering his ear off-that was cruel and unusual punishment.

"No. Louisa Ellingham, the Head Teacher up at the school in Port Wenn. Well, former head teacher after the ceremony tonight. She's married to the Doc."

"_Doc Martin_?"

"Yeah...You know the one your wife works for?"

"Oh...umm...yeah...right."

"Constable?"

"Yes, sir?'

"If we don't find my wife soon, she won't be working for anyone."

* * *

**Port Wenn Primary (20 minutes later)**

Louisa brushed her hand across the desks in the dark classroom, picturing each student that had sat in each seat.

She remembered vividly many moments when she yearned for a few minutes of peace and quiet, a brief escape from the controlled chaos of the classroom. Today, she would have given nearly anything to see these chairs filled once again with a group of the loudest most fidgety kids she'd ever taught.

Finally, she stopped at a desk in the front of the room.

Years ago, this had been where _her_ desk was located.

It hadn't originally been her assigned seat. Caroline Bosman and Danny Steel had put her up to yet another disruptive prank, and, furious, Mrs. Hodgett had moved her to the front of the class. Of course, then Mrs. Hodgett had gotten pregnant and Ms. Fern had taken over as a long-term sub.

It was here, in this very seat, as she watched the kind, beautiful, highly intelligent young schoolteacher hold her students spellbound with fun-filled math games, dramatic experiments, and fantastic stories of far-off lands, that Louisa had decided that school was tolerable, learning was fun, and that one day she too would a teacher, just like her hero, Ms. Fern.

Many years had passed since Ms. Fern too had married and moved far away, but the dream of one day having a career as a teacher in Port Wenn had been kept alive

And now...now it seemed her career was coming to a close.

A tear dropped on the desk.

"Why is this so hard?' she thought. 'I love my family, and I know Pippa will do a great job." More tears.

Gosh she was going to miss this place, these sweet children, her wonderful, supportive, understanding co-workers.

"Mrs. E?"

Louisa whipped around. At the back of the room stood one of her Year 4s, looking up at her with a concerned expression.

"Mrs. E, why are you crying?"

"Wellll..." Louisa said, wiping her eyes. She gestured for the little girl to take a seat, and slowly squeezed into an adjacent desk.

She looked the little girl in the eyes. "It's just I'm going to miss all you guys."

"The little girls eyes grew wide. "All of us?'"

"Yep, all of you."

"Even...Tommy Bettings?"

"Even Tommy Bettings. It's not easy leaving you all," Louisa said with a weak smile.

The little girl's face frowned.

"My mum said when we moved here from Bude that leaving is never easy, but sometimes it's what you gotta do."

"Well, your mummy's a very smart woman," Louisa said, drying a fresh tear.

The little girl nodded.

"What are you calling the baby again?"

"Joan. Joan Ellingham."

"She's getting really big now Mrs. E. Is she gonna come out soon?"

She took the little girl's hand and slowly began walking toward the door.

"Pretty soon. Hopefully, she'll hold out for the ceremony!'

They both giggled.

* * *

**Port Wenn Primary schoolyard (15 minutes later)**

"And now, our Head Teacher, Mrs. Louisa Ellingham."

Martin briefly clasped Louisa's hand in his and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Louisa...you'll be fine...um...I mean...great," he whispered.

She sighed smiled bemusedly.

If Martin thought she could do it-and he didn't usually lie-then she was confident she would be fine.

"Right. Yes. I can do this."

She waddled the few steps to the small podium and looked out on the sea of students, parents, and townspeople.

She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Normally, as I'm sure my husband and the board, and many of you can relate firsthand, I'm not hard-pressed for choice words..." she said, to laughter from the audience.

"But this evening is a bit different...This evening I'm saying farewell to some of the most wonderful people it has ever been my honor to meet..."

* * *

**Bodmin Moor (Same Time)**

"Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what?" Doug said, exhausted and fed up.

Both were silent for a moment.

Suddenly the two looked at each other.

"You mean that low rumble that sounds like an engine?"

Penhale nodded.

Doug listened for a moment longer than headed for the sound.

"Doug, what about Gwenn?"

"It'll be dark soon. We need to get back to town...organize a search party..."

"Right!" Penhale said springing up a low hill after the man.

Suddenly Doug stopped.

"Sure enough, there's a road. And a tractor! This might be easier than I thought."

Penhale rushed up the hill to join Doug.

Suddenly, his foot caught on a stone.

He crashed onto the hard ground and rolled down the steep slope into a small ravine.

"Good heavens!" Doug said racing down the hill, only to lose his footing as well and slide to the foot of a bog.

He groaned loudly.

"Doug, is that you?"

"Yes, Penhale...it's me," he said exasperatedly. A dark form resembling the policeman crashed through some ferns.

"Are you okay Doug?"

"Oh...well...it's almost pitch black, I'm covered in mud, and I'm stuck at the bottom of a boggy ravine in the middle of nowhere...but...yeah...otherwise."

"Good."

Doug sighed.

"Umm...Doug...I think I might have found Gwenn..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I don't own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have!**

* * *

_**Chapter**** 37**_

**(10 minutes later) Port Wenn Primary School **

"And now, it is with great pride that I hand over the reins to my dear friend and 25 year veteran of Port Wenn Primary Mrs. Pippa Langworth!"

Louisa smiled broadly at Pippa as she came up to the podium.

This was the moment. In a few minutes, she would no longer be a teacher, the responsibility passed onto the soldiers of someone else.

Her heart beat fast as she gave her friend a quick hug and handed over the microphone.

She turned to leave, but felt the older woman gently, but firmly grab her arm and pull her back.

"A round of applause for Mrs. Louisa Ellingham."

The crowd burst into a cacophony of clapping, whistling, and cheers. Toward the front, a group of students unrolled a giant banner reading "We Love You Mrs. E!" Louisa blushed sheepishly.

"Thank you Pippa!" she said, tears in her eyes as she gave her another embrace.

"This, this really means alot!"

Suddenly, a rickety old Land Rover pulled into the schoolyard and honked loudly.

"What on-?"

"Doc!' someone shouted. "It's Gwenn Tremethyk. She's stranded in a ravine up on the moor with a broken leg. Penhale and her husband are with her.

Martin looked up at Louisa, a pained expression on his face.

Suddenly, Pippa spoke.

"I imagine you'll be needin' some help Doc?"

* * *

**Bodmin Moor (30 minutes later)**

"Louisa, I don't really see what purpose there was in you coming along."

'Oh...so you don't want me here?"

"No...no, that's not what I said at all..."

"What _were_ you saying, Martin?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well...there's James..."

"He's fine. We fed him earlier and he's slept most of the way."

Martin sighed, 'You're pregnant Louisa..."

"So?"

"Louisa, when will you..."

He thought for a moment about what he was about to say. It was so natural for him to say something biting and ultimately hurtful.

"I'm just trying to make sure you and the baby don't get hurt."

"I'll be _fine_, Martin," she said smiling. "Quit worrying so much."

Suddenly the rickety old Land Rover in front of them stopped. Flashing his lights to signal the other vehicles in the veritable caravan of volunteers to stop, Martin got out and raced over to where a man was talking with the driver of the Land Rover.

"Hey, Doc, this is Doug, Gwenn's husband. Says Penhale and him have been out combing the Moor the past 4 or 5 hours looking for Gwenn, she went looking for their runaway dog last night and must have fallen down the ravine."

"How is she?" Louisa said from behind Martin, James still asleep in her arms.

"She's been down their all day. She seemed a bit woozy. I thought she might be dehydrated so we gave her a drink."

"Good thinking," Martin nodded, a bit surprised at his own compliment.

"How serious is the break?"

"I think you should know that better than I do Doc."

Martin sighed "Is the bone breaking the skin or is the arm bent at an unusual angle.

"No, no. Nothing like that. But she's in a good bit of pain."

"Hmm." Martin, said.

"I need some of those lights he called back to small crowd assembled outside the line of vehicles. And probably some rope."

* * *

"A little more...No!..._For heavens' sake!_"

Finally Martin's feet touched relatively solid earth at the bottom of the ravine.

"I've come to the bottom!" Martin called up as he loosened the rope around his waist. By now the night had turned the ravine pitch black.

Suddenly he heard a splash and felt cold water in his shoe.

"Mind the bog, Doc!"

The doctor glared toward up toward the top of the embankment and slowly removed his shoe from the thick mud.

"Doc?"

"Penhale, is that you?"

"Thank heavens!" he heard Gwenn's faint voice say. He walked over toward the voices.

"Can someone shine some light over here?"

Soon he was able to assess the situation.

'Does this hurt, he said, gently pressing on her lower left leg.

Gwenn let out a low groan and writhed in pain.

"Right, looks like a fracture alright. We'll need to put a splint in and get you to the hospital in Truro.

He began scrounging around in his bag.

"Sorry Doc."

"Hmm," he said. "Why on earth were you looking for your dog out on the morr in the middle of the night anyway?"

"My son is very important to me."

"Your _son_?"

"Fluffles."

"You named your child _Fluffles_?"

"Well, he's not really my child...bein' a dog and all..."

Martin, who at this point was thoroughly confused, decided that taking the conversation any farther was purposeless.

Finally finding a leg splint he carefully put the device around the woman's leg.

"Now, Penhale, I'm going to need your help.

* * *

"Almooost there, Doc," one of the men at the top of the ravine said. "Almost there."

Martin, dangling 15 feet in the air, with a semi-conscious woman who cried in pain every 5 seconds would believe it when he saw it.

Louisa bit her lip as she watched the operation unfolding. It was bad enough that her husband was called to emergencies at all times of the day or night. But when he was put in positions of actual danger, as frequently seemed to be his fate, she would just as well not know.

"Just another meter or so Doc."

"Come on! Get him up already."

"Mrs. Ellingham, we're trying our..."

Louisa watched in horror as the man let go of the rope.

Down Martin and Gwenn were plunged, with a ghastly shriek from Gwenn.

Louisa quickly raced over to the rope, and with help from the others arrested the rope's movement.

"Martin!" she yelled, her voice catching in her throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!" he said, his voice revealing his deep irritation.

"Tell whatever imbecile let go of the rope to be more careful."

With Louisa's help, the rope-pullers finally pulled the pair to the top of the ravine.

Martin's face was full of shock at seeing his wife in the rope-pulling line.

"Louisa! What on earth are you-"

Suddenly Louisa bent over nearly double, closing his her eyes in agony.

"Louisa!" Martin quickly scrambled over the edge, unbound himself from the rope and ran over to her.

"Martin! I think our little package is about to arrive, she said with a weak smile.

Martin barked out orders as the couple raced to the car.

"Al you stay here, and wait for the ambulance or helicopter or whatever the heck they're supposedly sending to get Gwenn. Make sure she sits flat."

"Mrs. Tishell?"

"Yes, Doc? What can I do to help?" Martin disregarded her overly subservient manner and scratched out something on a piece of paper. "Tell the paramedics it appears there is a simple fracture in her lift tibia, as a well as possible dehydration. Can you remember that?"

Mrs. Tishell's eyebrows drew together. She yanked the piece of paper out of Martin's hands.

"Of course I can Doc. I had _years_ of training you know. Quite a..."

"Good. Morwenna, you need to come with me in case I need to deliver the baby on the way to the hospital."

"Doc, I don't know nothing about..."

"_Just get in the car!_"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think. **


	38. Chapter 38

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

Oh...also...I have no experience in the medical field, much less the inner workings of obstetrics. If I get something wrong, feel free to correct me.  


* * *

_**Chapter 38**_

**(30 minutes later) Truro, Cornwall**

Louisa gritted her teeth, her fingernails digging into Morwenna's hand.

The receptionist bit her lip and tried not to look at Louisa's agonized face.

"Where are we Martin?"

"Umm...10 minutes away, I should say."

"Can't you go any faster!"  
"Louisa, I am going the legal speed limit!"

"Oh toss the legal speed limit Martin! I don't fancy having my baby in a moving vehicle!"

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"Eh...Martin, do you really think I'm counting my contractions right now?"

"Well...try!"

Morwenna leaned forward toward Martin.

"Doc?" she whispered loudly.

"What is it , Morwenna?" Martin snapped at her.

"I've never delivered a baby before...and I'd just as well not start now..."

"Morwenna, I'm doing the best that I can."

"Martin, step on the accelerator!"

"Louisa, if I get us all in an accident I won't do anyone any good!" He shouted back.

"If I die giving birth in the back o' your car, Martin, I won't do anyone a heck of a lot of good either!"

Suddenly she shut her eyes and let out a low scream.

"Another contraction," she said to Morwenna.

Morwenna closed her eyes.

"Is it as bad as it looks?"

Louisa looked at Morwenna. Clearly she was scaring the poor girl.

"Well...they give you meds at the hospital..." she said, trying hard to smile.

"With needles?"  
Louisa's smile faded.  
"Well..."

"The pain is pretty horrid isn't it?"

Louisa's nodded.

"Yeah."

Morwenna frowned.

Suddenly her eyes lighted up.

"But it's short right...over and done?"

"Umm..._well_...it depends..."

"The average duration of labour is about 8 hours..." Martin said dryly.

"Oh."

"...But labor times of up to 17 hours _have_ been recorded."

"Lovely. Something to look forward to."

* * *

**Royal**** Cornwall Hospital, Truro, Cornwall (4 1/2 hours later)**

Edith Montgomery panted a little as she ran through the halls.

'Whoever gave Brian the night off should be sentenced to performing DREs* for the rest of their career,' she thought as she reviewed the details he'd just heard over the phone. "Elderly Secundogravida, Primiparous**. Past history of anemia."

'It could Louisa,' she thought with a chuckle. After all, she was due any time now.

Finally, she found the door and coolly walked in.

Sure enough, there before her was Louisa Ellingham.

"It seems we can't stop running into each Mrs. Ellingham."

Louisa let out a loud moan.

"I'm afraid they can't send anyone else dear, we're a bit short-staffed tonight. She glanced at the pregnant woman with playful eyes, but Louisa was in too much pain to notice.

Thwarted, Edith turned to Martin.

"Will you be assisting Ellingham?"

He nodded, a hint of disgust on his face,

"The general lack of preparedness in this ward would leave me no choice it would seem."

Edith nodded appreciatively as she checked Louisa's information.

"Perhaps you'll put a bug in Parson's ear about it."

Martin nodded.

"Right. How far apart are contractions?"

"About 4 every 10 minutes," a nurse stated.

"Time since onset of labour?"

"About 5 hours."

"Progress has been fairly slow," Martin said flatly.

Louisa glared at him.

"I'm trying Martin. It's not as easy as it looks!"

She squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction came on.

Martin's eyes grew wide.

"Of course you are," he said gently, caressing her cheek.

Louisa returned a faint smile.

"Are you suggesting induction Ellingham."

"That seems like it may be a viable option," Martin stated, "but I thought I would defer to the veteran specialist in the room on this particular matter."

Edith suppressed a smile at the compliment, while running the array of options through her mind.

"VE, I should think. Less pressure on the head, no episiotomy required..."

"I'll prepare the ventouse."

"What's going on?" Louisa asked

Edith shot a glance at Martin, who knelt down by Louisa's side.

"Louisa, we're preparing to quicken the birthing process."

Louisa cringed.

"Is that what the VE thingy is?"

"Hmm...yes...Vacuum Extraction."

Louisa's eyebrows narrowed.

"Does that mean you...?"

"A suction device placed on the top of the baby's head and is used to essentially pull the baby out, in cooperation with the mother's own efforts, of course.

"You're going to suck the baby out then?"

Martin nodded, trying to avoid contact with his wife.

"It usually leaves a temporary but highly visible swelling at the top of the head."

Louisa's mouth hung agape.

"In rare instances the procedure has been known to cause potentially deadly internal bleeding."

* * *

**Royal**** Cornwall Hospital**** waiting room (1 hour later)**

"I didn't know you were a fan of Jamaican cricket."

Morwenna flipped the open magazine in front of her.

"_All Out Cricket_" Al teased. "We'll have to see about a subscription for that 'un."

Morwenna put the magazine down with a nervous smile.

"Are you worried about Louisa?"

"Well...it would be nice to hear news on that front..."

"So...not really..."

"I do hope Louisa's alright. But I mean she's got the Doc in there, and she's done this before. But..."

Al nodded appreciatively.

"...But you're more worried about when it's your turn."

She nodded.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone in so much pain." She sighed.

"I just don't know if I can handle it, tha's all."

"Umm..."

Morwenna looked at him, clearing hoping for some sort of encouragement

"..Well..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Large?"

The couple looked around.

"Dr. Montgomery!" Morwenna said, perking up quite a bit.

"I have some news on Louisa. Labour was progressing at a slow rate..."

Horrified looks appeared on both of their faces.

"Oh gosh!" Morwenna said, is she alright?"

A small smile appeared on Edith's lips.

"Why don't you come back and see."

* * *

Edith held open the door for the young couple to enter.

They were quickly greeted by a wide smile from Louisa, who was nearly radiating with joy.

In her arms was a small pink bundle, with a tiny head poking out the top. By her side knelt Martin, happily gazing down at the child.

"How are you...um...feeling?" Al managed to squeak out.

"Exhausted but happy at the same time. No baby blues yet."***

She held up the baby.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," Morwenna agreed.

Al couldn't help but notice the redness at the top of the baby's head

Martin noticed the look.

"The swelling at the top of the baby's head is a harmless condition called chignon."

Louisa rolled her eyes.

For a man with a rather odd-shaped head himself, he seemed rather sensitive about malformations of the heads of others.

"It is...temporary...of course."

They all grinned.

"We'll leave you two with your new addition," Morwenna smiled.

"Oh..umm...Morwenna...I bought a cake for you...it being your last day and all. Martin and I were going through a small little party for you, but obviously that will have to post-poned a few days. But vthe cake's in the fridge if you want some."

The couple nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks, that was really kind of you.

'Martin's idea actually," Louisa said with a mischievous grin. She watched affectionately as her husband's cheeks grew pink.

Morwenna and Al turned to leave.

"Oh...ummm...by the way Morwenna..." Martin called after her, "what with Gwenn breaking her leg and..."

"Don't worry Doc, I was already planning on staying on a few more days, if it's okay with Al," Morwenna said, a small twinkle in her eye. She looked at Al.

"I think I can spare her a _few_ more days," he said with a grin.

"Right, now shoo" Edith said to the young couple, holding the door.

Once they had left, she turned toward the Ellinghams, only to find them mid-kiss.

After a brief moment the couple noticed they had an audience.

"Oh...um...sorry, Dr. Montgomery," Louisa said, blushing a bit.

"I have some work I need to do," she said in a relatively tender voice. "A nurse should be in shortly."

She turned toward the door, but hesitated for a moment

"Congratulations by the way."

As she exited the door and walked down the hall, she couldn't help but notice Al and Morwenna amorously embracing each other in a small alcove.

"Do you really think I'm up for it?"

"Morwenna Large, I have full confidence in you. You'll do just fine." He gazed at her affectionately.

"And just to make sure, I'll be right there by your side, all the way."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

*_DRE or Digital Rectum Examination is a procedure usually performed on men to manually check for prostate cancer and other health conditions. For reasons that may be evident from it's name, it has a reputation for being physically uncomfortable and somewhat awkward. On it's own, it also doesn't appear to be particularly precise._

_**As many of you already know based on your inclusion of related terms in your stories, Elderly means the pregnant woman is over 35, Secundagravida means the woman has had 2 or more pregnancies (regardless of their final outcome), while Primiparous means the woman has previously delivered one live child._

_***"Baby blues," as well as being an American comic strip, is a term sometimes used to refer to on and off periods of sadness many women (70-80% in the US) feel after the birth of a child, which can be caused by a mix of factors including anxiety/stress, changes in hormone levels, and physical exhaustion._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 39**_

**July 1990, Alaska Highway, 15 miles east of Summit Lake, British Columbia**

The young woman swatted wildly at the swarms of mosquitoes flying around her as she attempted to roll up her car window.

"Come on, away with you, you nasty mongrels!" she cried, ruffling her red hair to remove any of the insects that had landed there.

Finally seeming to have ride herself of all but a few of the pests, she let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly there was a face at her window.

She screamed loudly.

"Are you alright in there?" the man asked.

"Oh, just dandy!"

"Right...okay...I just thought, what with the deep tire ruts and the fact that you're 4 meters off the paved highway that you might be in a bit of a pickle."

"That's one way you could describe it," she snapped.

"Well, ma'am, as it turns out, I'm a policeman."

For the first time, the woman took a good look at the man. He was fairly good-looking, with dark black hair topped by a shiny black police cap with a wide yellow band around it, a tanned, muscular face, deep-blue eyes and a non-descript, but clean tannish-grey uniform.

"Oh?"

"Constable Eddie McHatchie, Royal Canadian Mountain Police."

"Shouldn't you be wearing a red felt suit and stirrups?" she said.

The constable pointed to his shirt.

"Field uniform. Ugliest thing I've ever seen. Puke is more colorful."

He grinned broadly, sparking a small smile on the young woman's face.

"Now, if you'll allow me to be your chauffeur for a bit, I'll drive you back to Fort Nelson."

"How did you know I live in Fort Nelson?"

"I happen to be based there myself," he said, opening the door and swatting the mosquitoes way from her face.

"You see, everyone knows everyone in Fort Nelson."

"Yes, I've noticed."

"And word's spread fast about the new woman doc who came all the way from London, England to our tiny little town in the Canadian Rockies."

She grinned wryly.

"I'm sure that's not all you heard about me," she said as she wearily walked with him to his Land Rover.

He pursed his lips.

"No."

She sighed.

"A bit of a rough start, huh?"

"That's the understatement of the century."

Two hour trips one way to tiny one-horse towns in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Logging accidents every 5 minutes. No chemist to speak of... And don't even get me started on the animals..."

"Hmm...yes...I heard about the bear incident the other day," the constable said, trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"Do you usually get those creatures prowling around your streets at night?"

"No," Eddie said, "but then again, most of us don't leave large open containers of half-eaten venison sitting on their front porch," he said, grinning.

"It was dark out...I didn't want to go all the way to the trash enclosure," she said defensively.

Eddie suppressed another chuckle. "Oh, so I suppose you enjoy the rigors of life in the Great Canadian Wilderness?"

"If only it was a bit more wild..." he said with a grim smile. "I grew up here you know. Back then there were only few of these oil wells hidden here and there. Fort Nelson was just a couple of houses, many of them owned by vets from the old army base. No fast food chains or noisy outsiders-"

He looked at the woman.

"Don't worry, you don't qualify."

"I should hope not."

He sighed, and looked out the windshield. "There were no bar brawls, no domestic abuse calls or drug busts -the community just didn't tolerate that kind of nonsense."

The young woman nodded as they clambered into the vehicle and started down the road.

"Sounds idyllic."

"No, not really. I mean, times were often hard. Winters were still brutal..."

"Believe me, I'm not looking forward to it..."

He smiled "Food and money was scarce. Frankly, when I was younger I didn't want to stick around. As soon as I could I took off, lived a few years in Toronto, just to see what life was like outside the woods."

"I'm guessing city life didn't suit you," the young woman said, her eyes growing soft. She liked this guy. It'd been ages since she'd simply been able to have a half-decent conversation with someone who listened, who showed some iota of sympathy.

"I did alright. Didn't like the traffic and the crowds and the noise that much, though. So when the RCMP gave me the opportunity to come out here to Fort Nelson, I jumped at the chance."

He looked at his companion. "What about you...how did you end up in our little town?"

"To be completely honest with you...money."

"Uh...yes...I heard the oil companies were offering quite a big stipend for a decent doctor." He studied her face. "Is that regret I detect?"

She shrugged.

Eddie stared out the windshield. "Someone back in England, perhaps?"

She sighed. "We were engaged."

"But he wasn't too keen on moving halfway across the world, right?"

"Kind of. One objection and I dropped him. He was in the way of my plans, my future." She wiped her moistening eyes on her sleeve, sniffling a bit.

"At any rate, what's done is done, eh?"

Eddie looked at her, a pained expression on his face.

"I s'pose you can't go back and change the past. You can only tackle the here and now.."

She nodded, still rubbing her eyes.

The policeman cast a sympathetic glance at her.

"Say, why don't you eat dinner at my place tonight?"

Her eyes lit up.

"Beats the alternative," she said. "What are we having?"

He grinned mischievously.

"Venison."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series, and all credit goes to them and all the people who make the show what it is. _**

**_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin," and I'm not making any money off it._**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write. Thank you to those of you who already have, especially those who've read and reviewed other stories as well!**

* * *

_**Chapter 40**_

**May 2016 Fore Street, Port Wenn**

Morwenna bent low as she made her way to were Penhale and Tracey were sitting watching the school, intense apprehension on their faces. In other circumstances she would have smiled, even laughed.

'A bit of an odd pairing,' she thought, raising her eyebrows. 'Course so were the Doc and Louisa.'

She quietly snuck behind them and crouched.

"Any news?"

In one, rather slow and sloppy movement, Penhale swung around, putting an arm out protect Tracey.

"Oh, Morwenna. It's just you."

Morwenna rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "Trace, anything happening worth mentioning?"

The girl shook her head.

"Nothing but what we've already told you."

Penhale sighed. "We can't see inside. The Sergeant thinks the suspect has them locked up in some inner room in there.

He shook his head.

"Surely there must be something we can do..." Morwenna said.

"Joe," Tracey said, pulling some blond whips of hair behind her ear "You mentioned something about demands.

Morwenna shook her head. "He wants his children back."  
"What's wrong wi' that?"

"Higher-up ruled that out long ago-safety risk and all. Plus his children are all in their 20's or older, so it'd be a bit of a long shot anyway.

Tracey bowed her head a little.

"Oh."

Penhale looked at his watch. "We're running out of time."

Suddenly a low whirring noise could be heard.

Morwenna pointed over Penhale's shoulder at the rapidly approaching helicopter.

"Looks like our times up, actually."

* * *

**Port Wenn**** Primary School**

Mr Kenney's eyes quivered a bit as he took in the new information. The wrong woman? Had he been mistaken? This didn't make any sense...Why should he believe these people anyway?

"I-I'll be back," he growled suddenly waving his gun at his prisoners.

He rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Nice fella," Bert said.

Suddenly Louisa bent over and began sobbing.

All eyes suddenly turned to her.

"Louisa, what's wrong?' Martin said.

No response. Martin seemed to shrink down. 'So we're back to this,' he thought. Perhaps he just wasn't cut out to be a husband.

"Louisa, dear," Ruth said, "What's wrong?"

Louisa shook her head.

"Everything, it's all gone to pot."

"I'm sure it can't be as bad as all that."

Louisa shook her head again. "No. It's my fault after all you're all locked up in here."

"Louisa, don't be ridiculous. That man just got his facts wrong."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were imprisoned and might possibly be killed because I was with you."

"Oh, Louisa," Ruth said gently, "this has nothing to do with yo-"

"this has everything to do with me!" she interrupted. "It's all my fault all of it. You, me, martin, we're all going to die. And I...I didn't even..." Her voice was muffled by fresh sobs.

"Louisa, you can't change the past."

Suddenly, Louisa's head swung back up.

"You don't understand. My child has autism!"

The room was silent.

"I didn't kn-" Bert started to say.

"No. No that's not the worst of it. Right when my family, my husband, my daughter most needed me, I was absent without leave. Didn't want to deal with it."

"Worse than that, I wished for a moment my daughter...my precious daughter, who I may never, ever see again...for a moment I wished she'd never been born."

* * *

**Truro**** Fertility Clinic, Truro, Cornwall**

Edith stared at her inbox, her brow furrowed deeply.

Her mouse hovered over the white bar on the screen indicating an e-mail that had just come in minutes before.

"Evelyn's Contact Information" the subject line said.

Edith's hand quivered slightly.

'It's been so many years,' she thought. She probably doesn't remember me at all.'

And what if she did? Would that be any better?

Quickly, as if a moment's more hesitation would change her mind, Edith opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a small, yellowed newspaper clipping.

She glanced briefly at the clipping, already knowing what was written there all too well.

Her eyes began to moisten, and she felt that familiar, painful heartsickness wash over her. She set the clipping down, rubbed her eyes, and cleared her throat.  
"I can't Eddie. I can't," she spoke out loud, her voice trembling. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

She checked off the box for the e-mail and then slowly, painstakingly moved her cursor until it hovered over the garbage bin symbol.

A label appeared reading "Delete."

And then the phone rang.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
